IS: The Silent White Rabbit
by Rukotaro-kun
Summary: Ichika has become one with the machine, and possesses the power of IS morphication. How will the world react to this 'brother' of the IS? Find out as Ichika travel through the globe and neighbourhoods alike as he will undergo through the IS brotherhood. An individual story between Ichika and Byakushiki.
1. The Pink Bunny And The White Rabbit

**Disclaimers: I do not own Infinite Stratos.**

**Hey guys, so far in the Infinite Stratos universe I have been using alterations of Ichika throughout my fanfictions: IchikAgumon and the Orimura triplets. And now another one has born: Silent Knight Orimura Ichika, which is like Tadakatsu Honda from Sengoku Basara combined with monster hunter style lancer. As the title suggests, he won't say a word at all and he will be using a lance type weapon and large shield instead of longsword throughout the fanfic.**

**(Tabane's secret laboratory, unknown location, normal POV)**

Somewhere in Japan, a certain mad scientist was having a practice run with her latest creation, a bio IS weapon, a certain eighteen year old boy who is beyond human. Shinonono Tabane has the eye of a spy which she can see throughout the world and created the most powerful weapon by far, the IS.

The IS or Infinite Stratos is a powerful exoskeleton suit which was originally for space exploration, but the idea got rejected and it was modified into a war machine. However, all the other countries designated it as a 'Sport'—a so-called high-performance flying device.

The fatal flaw of this 'IS' is that this machine will only react to females. So far, no man in the world was able to pilot the IS, but though not known, one man proved that they may not pilot the IS, but to become one and he is the only one currently, Orimura Ichika.

Yes, Orimura Ichika is not a human anymore, but an IS itself although Tabane claimed it to be an IS bio weapon as Ichika still looked human. He possessed the strength and ability of the IS, can see all around him, able to fly at high speeds and able to communicate with other IS'es through the so-called telepathy as if the IS themselves are people. But the consequences were that he has lost most of his human conscience and emotions and unable to speak normally or at all.

Right now, Ichika has to go through the 2nd generation duo Uchigane and Raphael, both are considered IS musumes thanks to Ichika's ability of 'IS personification' in an arena which Tabane made for this occasion.

**Ichika 'Silent Knight' Orimura vs Uchigane and Raphael.**

Uchigane deploy her katana at the silent knight and charges to him, "Prepare yourself Onii-sama!"

While Raphael deploys her guns and aim at the silent knight, "Show me what you got Onii-san!"

Ichika immediately deploys his weapon which is a lance and shield and block both of their blows in front. Ichika's large shield provide him an absolute guard but only at one area, he is considered vulnerable at the other areas during the guarding stance.

Ichika counters Uchigane's attack by unleashing a pierce attack to the torso, "Gah!" as Uchigane screams in pain.

[Uchigane shield energy: 538/600, actual damage: minor]

Ichika wastes no time and unleashing another flurry of piercing attacks at the same area.

[Uchigane shield energy: 456/600, actual damage: moderate]

"Ugh, Raphael fire at him!" Uchigane commanded to Rafael.

"Who do you think you are Uchigane, my boss?!"

"Oh yeah right, all you did just shoot in front of him and he just blocks them like it's nothing."

"At least I'm trying my best."

Ichika sighed as the duo keep arguing and decided to give Tabane the signal, "Alright you two, abort training now."

The two stopped arguing and decided to apologize to their 'brother' for messing things up, ""Sorry...""

Ichika turns them back into their original form and let out another sigh. The reason he had this training so that his lance can go through the first shift.

Unlike normal IS, only his weapon undergo shift change hence the training which is not succesful.

How did Ichika become an IS bio weapon you ask?

**Flashback**

Back around 3 years ago, there was a kidnapping occurred as Ichika as a human witnessed. There were men in black suits who were kidnapping a young blue haired girl who is struggling for her life and Ichika witness it while keep himself hidden from their view. The men in black took the girl in a nearby abandoned warehouse and keep her hostage.

Normally people will called the police if they saw the kidnapping but not Ichika as he did not have his cell phone right at the moment. Instead he would be like his sister and save that girl. His sister Orimura Chifuyu, Japan's representative of the Mondo Grosso was a great IS pilot and she was the greatest so that she would protect the one she loved, her brother.

Ichika silently sneak inside the warehouse and what he saw could be dangerous and fatal, men armed in firearms, the kidnapped girl and propane tanks. As he learned from Tabane that propane tanks explode if ruptured and those men in firearms spells disaster.

At this moment he had to take caution, get the girl and get out of there. As he close in he saw the door slide open revealing two young women but he can't see them clearly.

"So I assume this is the girl we've been looking for ma'am?" By Ichika's view those men are underlings.

"Yes, this will be a perfect opportunity for us to take advantage from her family." One of the women answered while chuckling heinously. "I'm pretty sure the Sarashiki family won't refuse our offer."

"You'll never win, my sister will save me!" the girl countered while still tied up.

"Shut up brat, even if your sister does come and save you we'll just kill her even before she comes close!" another woman answered while knocking down the tied girl.

"Ma'am, Two IS are approaching to this location!" One of the men spotted using a high-tech binoculars.

"Hmph, it seems that they decided to refuse the offer and save her. You hear that girl, your mother and sister has come to save you. Too bad they're going to die here and you're in the front row seat to see this wonderful event courtesy by us."

The tied girl struggle to break free but to no avail, "Don't worry, we'll spare your life, just to end up being our precious little slave."

"Oh, good one."

Both of the women laughs maniacally and it sends chills to Ichika's spine.

The IS arrives to the spot and are ready to battle, "Give me back my child!"

"As if." The young women then both deployed there is and charge ahead. "She'll be ours once we deal with you."

Once the IS has engaged combat, it gives Ichika a chance to get close while the men are distracted by the battle.

The tied girl saw Ichika while untie the ropes that binds her. After the girl was freed Ichika wastes no time and lead the girl to the back entrance.

"Hey, where's that girl!?" The men noticed the girl was missing but there was another problem for them,

"Ma'am, more IS coming this way!"

"Tch, reinforcements from the government I see, well then..." One of the women summons a rifle and aim at the warehouse. "Say goodbye to your imperfect child!"

She fires the shot and hit the propane tanks, a sudden explosion burst out and burn the warehouse.

"Come on let's go, considered this a mission failed."

The two young women along the men make a run for it using the IS and a van respectively.

Inside the warehouse, Ichika and that girl still trapped inside. The structures started falling and debris combined with flames started to pour over them. The heavy debris landed on Ichika and penetrates through his body, mainly the middle torso and damages the vital organs and cause blunt trauma to the head leaving him unable to move and set to die yet he is still conscious.

The girl however is safe as she saw Ichika in a dying state. She try to help him but to no avail,

"I'm completely useless, first being kidnapped then he's dying in front of me and I can't do anything to help him. At least I would willing to die with him." as she contemplates about it, stood right close to Ichika.

"Kanzashi!" Ichika and The girl named Kanzashi heard the call,

"...Go.." Ichika told Kanzashi.

"B-but..What about you?..." Kanzashi can't find the right words for a dying young man right in front of her, but compelled to his orders anyways.

"Hold on, help is on the way!" They heard the voice is getting closer.

"Do you hear that, we're safe!" Kanzashi said while Ichika is losing consciousness.

"Kanzashi!" The IS has reached their location,

"Nee-san, help this young man out!" Kanzashi points out to Ichika who has unconscious and lost most of his blood.

Sarashiki Tatenashi, who found them in the burnt warehouse immediately flies to the nearest hospital while carrying Ichika. Tabane immediately went to the same hospital Tatenashi has sent him to and check up on him.

"Ik-kun!" as she arrived, she was shocked when she saw him.

Ichika's body has been damaged and his vital organs are in danger which is going to send his to his grave. Doctors can't save him unless Tabane suggested of using core 001 to revive him and gained a new body. As Tabane performs an inhuman surgery that would transformed him into an IS and changed his life forever.

Tatenashi who was still in the hospital was surprised to see Tabane as women idolized her for her creation of the IS. As Tatenashi try to speak to Tabane before the surgery, she ignored Tatenashi and proceed with the operation. As hours passed and the surgery still underway Ichika has a slim chance to live again and all around him was black.

After the surgery, Tabane meets up with Chifuyu who has just won the Mondo Grosso tournament two years in a row and received the news just now.

"How is he?" Chifuyu said in a worried tone.

Tabane shock her head worrily which is considered rare for her, "Well just have to wait and see tommorow..."

**Midnight, Ichika's room, Hospital.**

In Ichika's room, a certain dark blue ponytail young man Rukotaro and his 'partner in crime' the light pink ponytail girl Rukko visits on his door while Ichika still fighting for his life.

"Oh what's this we have here? An interesting piece of work I say." Rukko points out at Ichika.

Rukotaro approaches him and takes out a small black 'pill' and insert it inside Ichika via the mouth.

"Hey Rukotaro, what's inside that drug again? Let me think back, um...I think it's a IS morphing and communication system with some added features. Dude, I don't think your subject can't even test this new feature if he can't stay alive, shall we fix that?"

Rukotaro went to the operation room where the staffs are not aware of their presence and performs his surgery of his own by replacing Ichika's cell and modify it. It takes just as long as Tabane's surgery to complete, but it went as a success.

After the surgery, the duo send Ichika back into his room and went out of the hospital without anyone knowing.

**Ichika's subconscious**

Inside his psyche, all around him was filled by a ruined medieval castle like surrounding. There he saw a beautiful mecha musume who is in all white carrying a huge sword. She resembles the 'White Knight', the first and the most powerful IS created by Tabane. Ichika noticed that she has no clothing at all aside for the armor so her luscious body is for him to see.

"Welcome...me, Do not worry gaze at my body as you like." Ichika was confused by her statement and the fact that she allowed him to see her naked body.

"It seem you have the potential to lead your sisters, come close to me and I will morph into your body so that we are one. Remember you are me and I am you."

Her body disintegrates and enters Ichika's body through an embrace. Ichika felt good after that and saw another girl after that, she is an opposite of Ichika which is to say that she is the other half of Ichika. She possessed his genderswap version of his body and it is pink-red theme as opposed of his dark blue theme.

"Hey..." Just like the 'White Knight' she is as naked as a newborn baby. As Ichika ask for her name despite the situation he is into she immediately answer as if she know what he asks.

"Me? I don't know, but you and I know that I'm your other you, so like give me a name will you." She demanded him.

Ichika wrote what is going to be her name on the 'ground' using his fingertips: Ichiko.

"So that is going to be my name from now on then? Suit yourself then, now let's start our own adventure then. What do you say 'Silent Knight'?" Ichiko waited for his decision.

Ichika nodded which gives Ichiko a rejoice, "Woohoo Ichika, this is gonna be a great time, I can feel it!"

"Oh it's almost morning, better get going then man, because you will be seeing a lot of your new sisters in the future, specifically 466 types of them. But don't worry, at least you have me now, I'll be with you when you need it."

Ichika grabbed the great sword left by the 'White Knight' and as soon as he touches it the great sword changes into a great lance and a large shield. It is based on a tower and it is gray colored. (Paladin Lance form Monster Hunter)

Just then, Ichika's surrounding blurs out and become black. It's time for him to wake up.

**Morning, Ichika's room, Hospital, Chifuyu's POV.**

Hmph, He sure looks peaceful, what an idiot, laying his life on the line to some girl who he doesn't even know. Well at least he's alive now, If he was dead I would...

He seem different from the way I see it, he seems more quiet than usual. Back then he was a quiet guy, he barely talks unless he needed to, He trains in the Shinonono dojo which is a half-shrine with my friend's little sister which I have no liking at all,Shinonono Houki. He was training kendo with her but after my friend have to move out with her family due to Tabane's creation might cause trouble to her family, he has interest in soujoutsu (Art of the spear) and start practicing at a dojo nearby our house.

He hangs out with Gotanda Dan and his little sister occasionally but most of his time he practice his soujutsu during his free time. I don't usually stay in the house because of IS related work so he does all the housework. I planned him to go to a good college and get a high grade in his academics so that he can get a high end job and support his family.

But now he's in a hospital, surprisingly Ichika has healed fully in a short time, I am quite impressed by Tabane's skill in surgery but I started to doubt that this is not her work but someone else.

Ichika's eyes opened and see me next to him, his eyes showed little hint of emotion. Ichika gets up off his bed and write something on a screen that appear in front of him and showed it to me: Sorry.

He could just said it...or maybe he can't.

Just then Tabane barge in and come charging towards Ichika,

"Ik-kun! How are you now, are you okay?"

By the looks of it he looks just fine,

"Uwah, Ik-kun you look 100% okay. I bet the surgery was a success."

Yeah right Tabane...

**Flashback end, normal POV.**

After the failed training Tabane looks at him with pleading eyes. "Ik-kun, I'm hungry..."

Ichika decided to check the refrigerator to see if there is enough ingredients to make something.

[Nothing...] Ichika communicates Tabane through screens that he made out of thin air.

"Eh, then go buy some."

[Give me money.] while Ichika giving her a serious face.

"Mou,here. Make sure you buy a lot OK~." Tabane gives him 10000 yen for Ichika to go shopping for ingredients.

After Ichika transferred out of the hospital, he continues his education until the end of high school and decided to be Tabane's assistance and bodyguard. In Tabane's laboratory it was rather a dump until Ichika decided to move in where he organized the place to the point where it is the most efficient to find what you need quick just like his old home, he does go to his old home occasionally and lock all the doors if he decided to stay at Tabane's. And besides, Chifuyu has the keys to the house if she does go home.

Right now, Ichika goes to the department store while not forgetting to wear a white bunny round mech head to cover up his head to prevent other people to know his identity, at least according to Tabane,(Think Kuma/Jinnosuke from Afro Samurai but it's not a bear but a white bunny.)

"It will look cute on you Ik-kun since you're going to be with me from now on~ So wear it for me when you go outside OK~."

"Man, I swear that bunny girl can't be more weird.." Ichiko went along with him for company. If he were to bring along Uchigane and Rafael during the trip, it will get him an unwanted attention. But there was the time where the bunny head attracted a lot of unnecessary attention,

"Mommy mommy look, there is bunny man there."

"Eh, that's very cute, is he a mascot or something?"

Ichika decided to ignored them and continued what he has got to do, shopping, since Tabane will be in danger if she does this.

Of course that is not the end to the dilemma, during in the cashier, as the female cashier checks for the products that Ichika had brought she noticed Ichika's 'head', she nervously asked about the 'head' of her customer,

"Umm s-sir, may I ask of you where did you get that bunny head? I didn't found them in the costume shop as I want that too."

The customer line was crowded and she had to end the conversation, "Whoa, the line is building up man, we better get going or she'll be very hungry." Ichiko pointed out.

"O-Okay, here's your purchase sir, have a nice d-day." The cashier then continues to managed to hold on the customer line.

As Ichika finished with his shopping he decided to enjoy the view by flying on the way to Tabane's laboratory through the IS academy which is located on a remote island not far from the mainland. He glides through the sea near the IS academy and safely made it back to the laboratory without getting too much attention, or at least that's what he thinks.

**Tabane's Laboratory**

Tabane smell and hear the sound of food cooking courtesy of Ichika, "Ik-kun are you done yet? I'm hungry~" Tabane's stomach is now growling.

"Itadakimasu~" Tabane chows down on her food like a 12 year old girl while Ichika eats in a steady pace like an old man despite he's 18.

"Ah Ik-kun, guess what?" Ichika stopped eating and raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm going to build a personal suit for Houki-chan and you are going to help!"

Ichika gave her an expression that says' Fuck my life.'

"Please~"

Ichika shook his head, the reason he stayed in the laboratory is that Tabane cannot take care of herself despite she's over twenty now, probably she's just too busy making stuff that comes out of her genius mind like that bunny head for Ichika. She now proceed to throw a tantrum while rolling on the floor,

"Wahh, Ik-kun won't help me, Ik-kun's a meanie! Wahh!"

Ichika has grown frustrated by the tantrum because this is not the first time Tabane uses this. Ichika let out a sigh in defeat,

"Oi bunny girl, he agree to help." Ichiko speaks for him.

"Really, I love you two." Tabane somehow recovered and wipes off her tears. "But you should get the 'White Lance' to go through the first shift fist." Tabane added and think deeply..

**IS academy, hours earlier before Ichika's shopping trip, Houki's POV**

"Everyone's here, right? Then let's start the SHR (student homeroom meeting)-"

Being the vice homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya-sensei (who introduced herself before) stood in front of the blackboard as she earnestly smiled at everyone.

She has a petite figure, and doesn't look any different from a student. However, wearing clothes that don't match her body made her look even more petite. And it was even more out of place with those large olive green eyes behind those hazy glasses.

"Then everyone, let's get along with each other for the next year~"

"Hai~!"

The classroom was filled with an cheerful atmosphere, and everybody reacted with such enthusiasm.

"Now, let's move on to self-introductions. Mm, we'll go by seating arrangements."

As for me I'm not that enthusiastic so does that Kanzashi girl for some reason, maybe she had problems with her sister like me which makes sense since her sister Tatenashi is the strongest student in the academy and it might be inferiority complex as far as I know. I looked at the window and see the clear view of the academy across the sea.

I missed him, Ichika-san... we used to train together in the dojo until Nee-san created the IS and forced to move out due to safety reason by the government. That's why I have problems with her..

"-nonono-san, Shinonono-san?"

"Ye-Yes?!"

Suddenly having my name called out, I subconsciously responded. As expected, there were snickers, and I couldn't keep calm.

"W-well, I'm sorry for calling you out so loudly. Are, are you angry? Sorry, sorry! But, that, self-introductions, we started from '(A)' , and now we're at '(S)' for Shinonono-san now. So, pl-... please, could you introduce yourself? Could, could you?"

The vice homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya-sensei, bowed politely. However, bowing to such an extent caused her spectacles to slide down. And that attitude of 'whatever goes' really worried me. Speaking of which, is she really older than me? If it's said that she's as old as me, I could believe that.

"No, about that, there's no need to continue apologizing... besides, it's just a self-introduction, so please calm down, sensei."

"Re-really? Really? Really? Ok, yo-you said it, so you better do it!"

Yamada-sensei suddenly looked up and grabbed my hand, holding it really tightly... well, it just attracted quite a bit of attention again.

"Hm...I'm Shinonono Houki, I'll be your care.." I introduced myself with a lack of enthusiasm.

"T-That's it?" Yamada-sensei asked while crying for some reason.

"That's it." I replied, I really don't want to add that I'm Tabane's little sister, it will be very annoying.

After finishing the student introduction, a door opens and revealed Ichika-san's older sister, Orimura Chifuyu. Black tight fitting skirt, tall and slim, the bodyline of someone who doesn't look muscular even after lots of training. Her hands folded in front of her chest, her sharp slim phoenix eyes would remind anyone of wolves.

"Ah, Orimura-sensei, is the meeting over?"

"Ah, Yamada-sensei. It's been tough on you, forcing you to make them introduce themselves."

"No, it's nothing. As the assistant homeroom teacher, if I can't even do such a thing..."

The crying disappeared, as vice homeroom teacher Yamada-sensei responded to Chifuyu-san with such a passionate voice and eyes. Ah, she's actually embarrassed.

"Everyone, my name is Orimura Chifuyu, and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember, and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you in your youth, from the age of 15 to 16. You can oppose my attitude, but you have to listen to what I say. Roger that?"

What's with this declaration of violence? No mistake, this is his older sister, Orimura Chifuyu.

But there weren't any awkward cries, but shrieks,

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've always been your follower!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

Chifuyu-nee stared at the chattering girls with a depressed look.

"...it's really quite a sight to see so many idiots gather here every year. What a surprise? Or is there a special reason? Are these idiots here only to attend my class?"

It's not an act, Chifuyu-san's really depressed. Chifuyu-san, popularity can't be bought, you know? How about you be a bit gentler? Although I feel your pain...

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

At least my classmates are the best at being energetic.

The IS Academy is, as its name suggested, an educational corporation meant to nurture IS operators. The Japanese government sees it as a principle and duty to fund it and run it. However, the results of the research are revealed to the entire world due to the common agreement, and at the same time, Japan has no right to either remain silent or hide them. No matter what happens in this school, the Japanese government has to intervene fairly, and has the obligation of settling these matters under the premises that the other countries in the treaty have agreed upon. Also, the school has opened its doors to foreign students without any conditions, and the Japanese government is to provide protection—as according to the contents of the IS treaty regarding IS pilot training agencies.

This is the school's code of discipline.

Basically, it's like 'you Nee-san, creating that IS and causing chaos in the world, at least you should build a school to train people in this field of discipline. Hand over your research and technology. Ah, you'll bear all the financing costs'. A certain country A is really a rogue.

"Oh my, SHR is over. Everyone, I'll have you people memorize the basics of IS within the next 6 months. After that, it's practicals, you must let the basic maneuvers sink in as a part of your body's actions within half a month. Okay? If you understand, answer me. Whether good or bad, answer to whatever I say."

Oh, a demon trainer from Hell. Right now, Chifuyu-san should be a demon in human skin. No, I could still handle it if it was a demon, because those aren't humans. And yet this person in front of me could only understand half of the human functions, how inconsiderate.

Either way, this Orimura Chifuyu was the first generation IS pilot that represented Japan, and was undefeated in an actual match. However, one day, she announced her retirement and disappeared... so that meant that she came here to teach, better respect her then.

**Second period**

"...Thus, the basic operations of IS have to be witnessed by the country. If no permission is granted, we have to pursue criminal responsibilities..."

Yamada-sensei continued with her lesson ever so eloquently. But I really can't focus on the study fully as I have lots of distractions in my mind, generally Ichika-san... But I really need to get it together, because I came here to learn to pilot the IS and protect him, and besides this is Chifuyu-san's class so I better watch it when she's around.

**Second Period End**

As I mind my own business one of my classmate saw something across the sea from the windows view,

"Eh, Whoa guys take a look!" all the girls look upon the window and saw a silhouette which looks like a man, had a giant bunny head and was carrying a shopping bag, gliding in the sea.

"Whoa, what is that?"

"Is is some sort of IS or something?"

"Eh, If it is an IS then it must be a new one, I have never see a bunny head IS before."

For some reason that head remind me of someone...

DING—DONG—DANG—DONG.

**Third period**

"For the remaining time, we'll mainly be describing all sorts of equipment that can be used in actual combat, and their characteristics."

Chifuyu-nee replaced Yamada-sensei, who taught the first and second period lessons, as she stands on the stage. Seems like this is important, as even Yamada-sensei took out a notebook.

"Ah, but before that, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament."

Class representative huh? I think Chifuyu-san seemed to have mentioned it before

"The class representative is as its name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well. Well, you can consider it like a class leader. On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each class' enrollment ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, some competition will encourage further improvement."

The class started to become active.

"Sensei, I recommend Shinonono-san!"

"I feel that it's a good idea too!"

"No way, I would recommend Sarashiki-san, After all her sister is the student council president!"

"You got a point there."

"Then the candidate will be Shinonono Houki and Sarashiki Kanzashi... is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine."

Honestly, I really doubt I can hold the position, but there is no turning back now. Let's just hope someone don't nominate anyone else or themselves,

"Hold on a minute! I can't acknowledge this outcome!" and it ended up in the dumps.

"This kind of election outcome is totally unacceptable! In terms of ability, it's obvious that I should be the class representative. Is that alright!? Only the most talented can be the class representative, and I'm the most suitable one!"

The third nominee is Cecilia Alcott, the representative contender student for England and the valedictorian of the entrance exam, which is to say she defeated an instructor during the entrance exam. But does it really matter right now?

"Alright then since there are three nominees, therefore there will be an all out batt-"

Suddenly the class board turns into a transmission screen,

"Hi Chi-chan, Houki-chan~!" both me and Chifuyu-san sigh and facepalmed when Nee-san is on the screen.

All the girls are shrieking when they saw their idol on the screen,

"KYAA, IT'S THE REAL TABANE-SAMA!" and then more shrieks can be heard.

"SHUT UP!" Chifuyu-san manage to silence the whole class, I wish I could do that.

"This better be good if you would interrupt my class." Chifuyu-san demanded with authority.

"Well, it's just that 'Byaku Usagi' needed some help getting through the first shift and your student might be the perfect one for the job." Nee-saan replied, Byaku Usagi, who's that?

"Hm,well we have these three nominees that can help you, Shinonono, Alcott, Sarashiki stand up!" all three of us stand up immediately by her command.

"These three will be battle it out to become the class representative, any ideas on that?" Chifuyu asks Nee-san.

"Hmm, how about all three of them up against 'Byaku Usagi' tomorrow and the winner gets the position, deal?" Nee-san suggested.

"Deal, alright you three change of plans, you three will be facing 'Byaku Usagi' tomorrow. Last of you three standing, defeats or possess great skill to go against him will get the position!"

"Wait, our opponent is a man?!" Cecilia raised her voice.

"You'll see..." Chifuyu answered.

"I guess it's okie-dokie from here then, Tabane out." The intermission screen disappeared.

The lesson continued without any disturbance...

**Later**

I decided to go to my room, which is room 1025. Currently I'm the only one here but there will be someone here who will be my roommate tonight. But enough of that, I decided to take a shower as I have nothing better to do at this moment.

As I finished taking my shower I heard a door open, must be my new roomate.

"Is anyone there?" I asked from the shower room.

"Ahh, you're my roommate, right? Please take care of me from this year on."

"I was using the shower, so I'm sorry for looking like this. My name is Shinonono— Oh, it's you Sarashiki-san."

"Hey Shinonono-san.."

"So...You're my new roommate then, if you don't mind look away." We're both girls but for some reason I fell like covering my bosom from her to see and I was really blushing right in front of her.

"Are you feeling insecure about your bust Shinonono-san?" she asked me while also blushing.

"L-Let's just forget about it OK?" Sarashiki-san agreed.

I have a feeling we will be good friends,

"Um, Shinonono-san?"

"Hm?"

"Wish ourselves good luck against 'Byaku Usagi' tommorow".

"..."

**STATUS**

**Name: Orimura Ichika**

**Sex:Male**

**Age: 18**

**Titles/Nicknames: Byaku Usagi, Wallflower Boy, Silent Knight, Tabane's Helper.**

**Weapon Type: Lance (Monster Hunter Style)**

**IS: Himself.**

**Battle Type: Tank**

**Weapon: White Lance Prototype**

**Shift: Default**

**Special: N/A**

**Ability: IS morphing and communication system, a system that turns IS into mecha musumes at his will and communicate in both subconscious and conscious mind.**

**Battle Ability: Barrier Void**

**Description: A young man who had become one with the IS. His goal in life according to 'White Knight' was to lead the IS musume and become a great brother to them. Stern, silent and and mostly unemotional.**

**Name: Ichiko**

**Age:?**

**Sex: Female**

**Titles/Nicknames: FemIchika, Knight's Adviser, Ichika's Ninja.**

**Weapon Type: ?**

**IS: ?**

**Battle Type: ?**

**Weapon: ?**

**Shift: ?**

**Special: ?**

**Ability: To appear at moments notice when Ichika needs her, to speak exactly what Ichika would think or said or in doubt or any emotional problems.**

**Battle Ability: ?**

**Description: The other half of Ichika that represents his second thoughts, Human conscience and most of his emotions. Has the opposite characteristics of Ichika eg. Sex, color theme, thoughts yet possesses similarities between them.**

**ITEMS**

**Item: White Bunny head**

**Type: Headgear**

**Description: A high-tech mechanized head gear made by Shinonono Tabane. One's identity is concealed if one wears it.**

**Possession: Orimura Ichika, given by Tabane.**

**Item: Strange Black Pill**

**Type:?**

**Description: A strange pill that grants IS morphing and communication system if one swallows it. Made by the mysterious man Rukotaro.**

**Possession: Orimura Ichika, given by Rukotaro.**

**WEAPON**

**Name: White Lance Prototype**

**Owner: Orimura Ichika**

**Power: 148**

**Type: Lance (Monster Hunter)**

**Special: N/A**

**Attack Type: Pierce**

**Attacks: Tri-pierce, Upward Stab, Charge.**

**Description: A prototype lance that needs a lot of work. It can be improved through first shift. Has lots of potential.**

**Well there goes another Idea on my head and I hope you're enjoying reading this.**

Tabane: Next up, 3 vs 1. How will Ik-kun stand a chance against them? Find out next time. Tabane out.


	2. Byakushiki and Blue Tears

Disclaimers: Infinite Stratos do not owned by me.

**Story so far, Shinonono Houki, Sarashiki Kanzashi and Cecilia Alcott are battle it out on the position of class representative. But due to slight changes made by Shinonono Tabane, they are up against what Tabane called 'Byaku Usagi' in a 3 to 1 battle to determine who deserves the title class representative of class 1-1. Who will win the title doesn't matter but it will affect Rin's arc greatly no matter what because Ichika is NOT a student in the IS academy and regarding with the pairings almost anyone in both inside and outside the IS academy (but mostly outside of IS academy) even the group Phantom Task and the IS themselves (IS musumes of course) are involved if necessary. On a side note, Shoujo-ai/Yuri is possible.**

**Tabane's secret laboratory, late night, normal POV**

A certain young man is in a deep thought on how to have his lance to achieve first shift and he also have to go to China where he will test out their latest unit 'Shen Long' within the next two days.

"What's wrong Ichika? Usually you would never think this long." His companion and counterpart Ichiko was on his side. Ichika break his train of thought and started to take a deep breath until,

"Ikkun, I have a solution for your problem~" Tabane barge in as she always did to her young 'roommate'. "I have arranged a fight with three students of class 1-1 in the IS academy for you tomorrow. Don't thank me, this is the least I can do for you for staying with me Ikkun~" Tabane proceed to hug him and his friend together.

"Well that's nice and all, but could you let go, I'm gonna die by suffocation if you keep doing this." Ichiko tries to stop her.

Tabane let go of the two as she yawns and rubbing her eyes," Alright, good night Ikkun, Icchan." and proceed to her room.

"You know, for a woman in her mid-twenties, she acts like a little kid. Do you think it will be better if she actually act like her own age?" Ichiko remarks on Tabane's childish like attitude.

"..." Ichika does not say a word like always.

As he approaching to his room, he saw an IS in a stand by mode that seemed familiar in his mind.

"Hmm, Byakushiki...there is something familiar about that IS. Better ask Tabane in the morning." Ichiko take note of that and proceed to Ichika's room.

"Good night bro, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite hehe."

**IS Academy Dormitory, Room 1025, Midnight**

Shinonono Houki along with her roommate Sarashiki Kanzashi both unable to sleep due to their anxiety towards the match later,

"Hey Sarashiki-san, you awake?" Houki whispers towards Kanzashi,

"Yeah.." she weakly responded.

"So what do you think, about 'Byaku Usagi?" Houki asked.

"I think he's considered powerful if Orimura-sensei would arranged a three on one match between the three of us against him." Kanzashi responded.

"But she did mentioned 'him', does that mean as Alcott mentioned that our opponent is a man?" Houki still remembered what Chifuyu said when she made the deal with Tabane.

"..." Kanzashi is not responding.

"By the way Sarashiki-san," Houki asked again,

"Call me Kanzashi..." she replied.

"Do you have inferiority complex towards your sister?"

"...Yes and that's not all."

"Hm?"

"Three years ago, I was unable to help a single person in need during the kidnapping. He survived in the incident but he disappeared, even so, I want to get rid of my weak self and protect everyone I will hold dear."

"Kanzashi..."

"What about you Houki, what's your reason to pilot an IS?"

"?"

"Since we know each other well enough, no need for formalities."

"Me...about the same as you."

"Who do you wish to protect?"

"Ichika-san...Wherever he is now, I'll find him."

"You know Houki, I'm starting to think that we were talking about the same man here."

"...Maybe."

They conclude and confirmed that they mentioned the same man, but what's to come for them is that they are up against the same man who they wished to protect. As they drift to sleep, one maiden has a train of thought going on within her.

**IS Dormitory, Cecilia's Room, Midnight, Cecilia's POV**

A man, what a joke. I came here in the IS academy to train to become the best IS pilot, not to join the circus. What could be so threatening about this man that we have to team up? No, it can't be, but it's possible. No man were able to pilot an IS, but our challenger is a man so that means this 'Byaku Usagi' is...

**Flashback, Time line: 2 weeks ago,**

After my parents died in an accident long ago, I was left with vast amounts of fortune. In order to keep my parents inheritance, the government came out with generous conditions which I agreed on. I was chosen to be the first test pilot of the 3rd generation armament 'Blue Tears' and there I met someone that would describe as weird, a young man in a black suit that you would found in a mob movie, but one feature that stands out is that he has a white rabbit cybernetic head thing on it's head. Next to him was a girl with pink hair that's wearing casual clothes compare to the bunny man.

"So, you're the would-be-pilot of Blue Tears right?" the pink haired girl said,

"..." No words coming out of my mouth when I saw those two,

"I believe that's a yes. Come on man, let's get this show on the road! You, get into 'Blue Tears' will you!" That girl was demanding, shouldn't she be somewhere else.

I got onto 'Blue Tears', and as I'm getting comfortable,

"Alright girl, fight with him!" She demanded.

"Hey, he's going to fight me, are you underestimating me?" I was surprised that bunny man is actually a test for me.

He deployed his dull gray lance and came charging at me, I wasn't really paying attention during the test and suffered critical damage to 'Blue Tears'.

I lost, yet he still approved me a a suitable pilot for 'Blue Tears'. Although that pink haired girl gave a last remark before leaving,

" Do you really think it was a good idea to underestimate him girl, or is it that your pride told you?" her words reached my ears.

I never really considered men useful, powerful or worthy. Ever since the IS was introduced, society changed dramatically where women gained power and dominance. Men are considered powerless and yet this man right in front of me beat me in an IS match.

My father would just sit in his seat and do nothing else in particular while mother is a successful businesswoman in before and after the introduction of the IS. I never looked at father with respect as opposed with mother.

Father did give me an advice before his demise "Cecilia, don't let pride get to you..."I did not understand what father meant, but I swept it aside and let pride take over. When I asked mother about it, she became quiet and showed me an old article about my father.

"You see darling, before we've got married, your father was a successful businessman but his pride led him to his downfall..." As I read the article, I was actually shocked that my father back then was very successful, not the man who sit under his chair all day long.

**Britain's man on a downfall**

'What could be now considered as the most humiliating and devastating defeat in the history in man has lead one of Britain's successful businessman, Gerald Alcott to his knees as he lost almost everything in one fell swoop due to his overconfidence of winning a financial battle against a man named Rukotaro. His pride has led him to his great downfall and he is considered quitting the financial industry once and for all.'

After they left, I went to the IS academy and become the only one who defeated an instructor during an entrance exam and then I thought it was the greatest moment in my IS life. I become so confident that I will win in a match no matter what as I'm the only valedictorian student in the IS academy. And if he does come, I will make sure that I will defeat him.

**Morning, Tabane's Laboratory, Normal POV**

It was the time of the day that Ichika prepares breakfast for the five of them: Ichika, Ichiko, Tabane, Uchigane, and Rafael. Uchigane and Rafael casually eat their breakfast although the reason why Ichika turns them into IS musumes in the first place is unknown.

"Ikkun~!" Tabane approaches to her 'roommate' with a big grin on her face.

"Something tells me by that big grin of yours that you have something for us to do." Ichiko guessed.

Tabane nodded, "Behold, Byakushiki. Ikkun, I want you to use that ability of yours to bring her 'alive' and send her to the IS academy. This is exactly what I ask of you Ikkun~." Tabane showed Byakushiki, which is still the same from yesterday.

"Why is that exactly?" Ichiko asked,

"So that I can receive battle data from Byakushiki for Houki-chan's personal suit." Tabane answered.

"Ehh, This is not Houki's?" Ichiko asked again.

"Nope, I'm making a new one for Houki-chan after that." Tabane seems happy while answering her question.

Ichika proceed towards Byakushiki and touches her, a white light engulfs the room and what appeared next is Byakushiki herself. She resembles like a teenage version of Chifuyu during her time in high school, but with white hair and grayish armor due to the default settings.

"Onii-chan...?"

"Hey there Bya-chan, it's been a long time." Ichiko greets her.

"..."

What is right in front of them is an IS from the core 002, the core that Orimura Chifuyu, the former representative of Japan was using during her career as an IS pilot. It should be noted that Byakushiki was supposed to possess Chifuyu's fighting style and memory as IS spend with their pilot, the IS adapts and learn their pilots characteristics. But Ichika detects nothing from Byakushiki that is related to his sister at all since this is the exact core that his sister used, unless Tabane deleted her memory somehow.

Basically Byakushiki is a fresh new IS with no battle experience, Ichika thought of this because the IS White Knight', the first IS that ever made was piloted by his sister Chifuyu and since he is the White Knight, he was able to obtained Chifuyu's data eg. Fighting skill, memory, and personal information that no one has known of and should not be known. (Chifuyu might considered lucky that he can't talk at this point.)

Also Ichika knows every detailed information of IS pilots from the IS he contacted with and which also give him an advantage in an IS battle since their movement can be read easily through mind reading, even skilled IS pilots do not have a full chance against him. Take note that when it means every detailed information it really mean it, everything from their interests to their dark secrets. And this applies to women who touches an IS even once, meaning no IS pilot's secret is safe or kept hidden from Ichika.

After breakfast, Ichika sends his 'little sister' Byakushiki still in her IS musume form to he new school, The IS academy. There he has to do two things there, finding Byakushiki a good class and deciding on which will be the class representative of class 1-1 in battle. As Ichika arrives the IS academy with Byakushiki he asked one person that he familiarize with, Ichika had been in the IS academy before for special occasions and become a substitute teacher once so he is familiarize with the area.

**IS academy faculty office, morning before the school starts,**

Chifuyu sipped her coffee made by Ichika specifically thanks to his housework skill, She saw her brother who wears the bunny head, Ichiko and Byakushiki who lacks anything to wear.

"And who is this Ichika?" She said as she pointed out towards Byakushiki.

"I'm Byakushiki, pleased to meet you, sister of Onii-chan!" She bow down towards Chifuyu.

"Let me guess, another one of Tabane's work and your ability combined together? Haven't I had you as a brother enough already? " Chifuyu sighed.

"Alright, she'll be in my class starting today. And Byakushiki come with me, I'll prepare your uniform for you. Ichika, you know the reason why you're here."

Ichika nodded, "Yeah we know, he's going to decide who's going to be the class representative for your class." Ichiko added.

"Good, I expect you to not pull any punches." Chifuyu remark.

Chifuyu was aware of Ichika's ability and Ichiko and was able to adapt to it quickly and she is also aware that her brother stayed in Tabane's secret laboratory that only Tabane herself and Ichika know it's whereabouts.

Chifuyu easily discovered that Ichiko is Ichika's other self due to her physical characteristics aside from gender and color theme difference is obvious and she has been wondering if her brother had a hidden side. Her discovery about his ability is quite different, during Ichika's last year in high school he was suppose to take his finals and graduate.

One day three years ago, months after he become an IS, he was on his way to the examination hall to take his final examination, if he finds them of course. Despite his three years in high school, he still has problems navigating through the school halls,

"'sigh' Where is the exam hall dude? We've been walking in circles here and you're going to be late for your finals." Ichiko complained.

And there he stumble across an Uchigane in one room and proceed towards it.

"Whoa, I didn't know there was IS entrance exam here." Ichiko said while looking at Uchigane.

"Ah—you should be an examinee, right? Alright, head over to the opposite side and change. We're in a rush here. Here, we can only loan it up till 4 o'clock, and we can't extend it any further. Really, I don't know what the government is thinking here..."

The moment they walked in, a 30-something, psychotic looking female teacher continued to rattle on. However, she really looked busy, or maybe because she was busy or because she lacked judgment —or both—, she gave them step-by-step instructions without even looking at them before leaving.

Ichika hasn't moved away from Uchigane, ignored her instruction and proceed to touch it. As soon as he's about to touch it, Ichiko intervened. "Whoa Ichika wait up, I have this feeling that if you touch that Uchigane something big is about to happen."

Ichika ignored his counterpart's warning and touches it. What happened next caught the female teacher's attention, a bright light engulfs Uchigane and when the light disappeared, Uchigane become a mecha musume and kneeling down on one leg at Ichika, as if it was swearing an oath of allegiance to its master.

"You have returned, Onii-sama..."

"..." Ichika stood there in silence slightly shocked, but he is clearly shocked via Ichiko,

"Whoa, did that just happened for real?" Ichiko just can't hide her shocked face at what just happened, Ichika just touched 'it' and 'it' becomes a 'she'.

The female teacher saw this and she was more shocked than Ichiko, "What is going here? What the-?!" She froze when she saw Uchigane.

"Oh shit dude, you better find that exam hall or you'll never take the finals!" Ichiko recovered from the shock and warns Ichika.

Ichika and Ichiko run from the room, passing the female teacher who was still in shock and try to find the examination hall.

"Onii-sama, where are you going?" Uchigane proceed to follow him by foot before slapping the female teacher who STILL in shock to snap her out of it but she hit too hard and the female teacher was unconscious.

"Oops..I guess I hit too hard, I forgot how fragile humans are." She then proceed to follow her 'Big Brother' while causing chaos within the school halls.

After a long search, Ichika finally found the examination hall he still have enough time to finish the exam, until Uchigane destroyed the exam hall door.

"Onii-sama!" Everyone but Ichika who were in the hall were shocked as they saw Uchigane. At the end of the examination, Ichika gets a decent grade and was able to get his diploma, The rest of the examinees (mostly the boys) who was graduating also has fond memories particularly the Uchigane incident as Uchigane only wears her armor during that time. When Chifuyu was going to congratulate him for his achievement she asks a question," Ichika, who is this?"

"Onii-sama, is this your sister?" Uchigane asks while adding 'Onii-sama' in front of Chifuyu.

"This girl is Uchigane, she comes here for a visit.." Ichiko answered.

"I wouldn't want miss my onii-sama's graduation for the world." Uchigane added.

Chifuyu scanned Uchigane for a brief moment and try to confirm it," Uchigane, are you by any chance...an IS?"

"Yes I am, Onii-sama gave me this form during the fated day." She was referring to the finals.

"Ichika, did you do this?" Chifuyu asked, Ichika nodded.

"Yeah...he did, but not intentionally." Ichiko added.

And that's how Chifuyu knew about Ichika's ability. The people who know about it are Ichika's friends during high school (including Gotanda Dan who gives him the 'nudge nude wink wink' thing), Chifuyu, Tabane (who discovered it recently) and a handful of people, mainly the government. The information was not released in public.

**IS academy, class 1-1, first period, Houki's POV**

Yamada-sensei seemed nervous for some reason, I mean more nervous than yesterday. Chifuyu-san gave an anouncement before the lesson begin,

"Before we start our lesson, I would like to remind you all about the class representative battle. 'Byaku Usagi' has just arrived at the IS academy and I would like you to behave when he is around. In other news we have a new student, Byakushiki come in." Byakushiki?

The door opens and revealed a beautiful while haired girl who strikingly looks like Chifuyu-san. The girls are actually shocked as they saw the Chifuyu-san look-alike and the fact that she is very beautiful that no mere words can explain it. What am I saying, I gotta snap out of it. She stood in front the class and introduced herself,

"Hm— ...well, I'm Byakushiki. I'll be in your care."

After she bowed courteously, I saw some girls with those 'say something more' looks and 'it can't be just this, right?' atmosphere on their heads. It seems they were expecting more from her, maybe because of her looks I suppose.

"That's all."

DANG~! Several girls collapsed onto the floor. What were they expecting from her?

PANG! she got knocked on the back of her head.

"OW—!?" I can tell that actually hurt, Chifuyu-san who are next to Byakushiki punched her in a graceful manner yet aggressive.

"Oi, so you failed to make even a simple greeting?"

Extremely sarcastic, extremely sarcastic—is this the meaning of being strict. Ichika-san's elder sister who takes care of him, she's that kind of a person.

"No, Onii-chan no Onee-chan, I—"

PANG! There goes another hit for her, although I don't really understand what she meant by 'Onii-chan no Onee-chan'.

"Call me Orimura-sensei."

"...Yes, Orimura-sensei."

"Eh...? Then, it means that Byakushiki-san and Chifuyu-sama's are related...?"

"Maybe that has something to do with her looking like Chifuyu-sama, although 'Byakushiki' is a weird name."

"Ah~ Great. I really wanted to switch her over."

I'll ignore those words for now.

"'sigh' Byakushiki take your seat, we will begin lesson shortly." Chifuyu-san ordered.

After Byakushiki took her seat Chifuyu-san ordered Yamada-sensei to start the lesson. I better talk to her later.

**First period end**

"...Excuse me for a moment." I stood right next to her,

"Eh?" She was surprised.

"Is it OK that we talk in the corridor?"

"Hey Houki, you're talking to the new girl, Mind if I join in?" My roommate Kanzashi overheard and decided to join in.

**Corridor**

Me, Kanzashi and Byakushiki arrived at the corridor and I have a feeling that someone have been eavesdropping us. But I don't have enough time to get rid of them so I have to make this talk quick.

"So...who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Byakushiki." She replied.

"No, I meant your last name."

"Um...I don't know.'

"What do you mean you don't know? Everyone has a last name." Kanzashi added.

"I don't." She answered.

"Tell me something, how are you related to Chifuyu-san?" I asked her a different question.

"Um, I'm her little sister..I think."

"What do you mean 'think'?" Kanzashi is getting suspicious.

Just then the door opened and a young man in a white mechanical bunny head wearing a mob suit appear with a pink short-haired girl next to him.

"Ah, Onii-chan." Byakushiki approaches to the man and greets him.

"Yo Bya-chan, I see you made some friends." The pink haired girl replied.

"..." The man said nothing.

"You must be 'Byaku Usagi'..." I guessed by the bunny head, I remember now he was the one who glide through sea passing the IS academy yesterday.

"You must be Orimura-sensei's student." The pink haired girl spoke.

"Um yeah, how did you know?" Kanzashi asked,

"Who else would be friends with Bya-chan?" She answered.

As I'm going to ask the man a question,

Ding—Dong-Dang-Dong.

The bell marks the second period.

**Second period**

"In other words, the IS was originally created for space work, so the pilot is covered in a special armor. Also, the armor has the ability to increase body functions and keep the pilots in a stable state. This increases the heart rate, pulse, lung capacity, amount of sweat lost—" Yamada-sensei explained.

"Sensei, is that really alright? It's kind of scary when the body is manipulated like that."

One of my classmates said with an uncertain look on her face. It's true that the unique feeling created by piloting an IS may cause people to feel uncomfortable.

"It's not really that complicated. Oh yeah, for example, everyone's wearing a bra, right? If one has that kind of support, there's no reason that it will cause any adverse effects on humans. Of course, if it's not by your own measurements but out of shape, then—"

"Um, excuse me, I have a question." Byakushiki raised her hands interrupting the lesson,

"Yes, Byakushiki-san?" Yamada-sensei was waiting for the question, why do I have a feeling this question is not IS related?

"What's a bra?" Oh yeah, it's not IS related-wait what?!

DANG~! All the girls collapsed onto the floor including me and Kanzashi and this is the second time that has happened. Byakushiki, are you serious?!

"Eehh?" that was all Yamada-sensei could sputter.

"Byakushiki, I would advice you not to ask that question again." Chifuyu-san warned her.

"Umm..."

**IS arena, afternoon,**

Right on deck were me, Kanzashi, Cecilia and Byakushiki. Byakushiki said that this is her first time watching an IS battle and she wanted too see it here. We were preparing our IS, both me and Kanzashi use Uchigane while Cecilia uses her personal IS Blue Tears.

"Shinonono-san, Sarashiki-san, Alcott-san, you are ready to deploy." Yamada-sensei announces through the speaker.

All three of us proceed to the arena and he is waiting for us.

"..."

"Hmph, so we meet again ,White Rabbit or Byaku Usagi." Cecilia declared.

"I will give you a warning, I'm improved since our last meeting. Don't expect me to be easy on you!" Cecilia added, it seems that she and Byaku Usagi have met before.

Me and Kanzashi charge forward with our katanas and he deploy a large shield and blocked both of our attacks. He also deploy a lance and stabbed me repeatedly.

"Gah!" [Uchigane 1 Shield energy: 546, actual damage:minor]

"Houki!" Kanzashi let her guard and takes damage.

"Ugh!' [Uchigane 2 Shield energy: 549 ,actual damage: minor]

"Sorry you two, but the battle is mine!" Cecilia started firing at us using her rifle.

[Uchigane 1: 499 Uchigane 2: 496]

"What was that for?! I thought we were a team?" Kanzashi demanded.

"Have you forgotten, this is an all out battle not a team battle. Last one standing gets the rabbit!" Cecilia declared, she got a point there. It's the person who defeats the Byaku Usagi that gets the position, you can interrupt or eliminate other contenders as long as Byaku Usagi is not defeated yet. The last one standing gets to fight Byaku Usagi ], teamwork or no teamwork, which we use no teamwork.

I slash and hack against Kanzashi while at the same time avoid Cecilia's Blue Tears and Byaku Usagi.

"Dance to the Waltz that me and Blue Tears are playing." Damn at this rate,

**10 Minutes later**

Uchigane 1: 0 Uchigane 2: 0 Blue Tears: 399

"Hmph, I guess it's just you and me. I have been waiting for this..."

"..."

Cecilia detaches her BITs towards Byaku Usagi and his shield protects his front side and charges forward,

"I got you, you think I'll let you get close to me?" she fires two missiles from the hidden BITs and smoke covers the arena while hits Byaku Usagi.

After the smoke clears Byaku Usagi was still intact and I noticed that his weapon has changed in appearance from gray-colored to white-colored lance.

[White Knight Lance]

"Huh, you mean all this time that was in the default settings?" Cecilia commented on his new weapon.

Byaku Usagi counterattacks and Cecilia suffers damage, "Ahh!"

[Blue Tears: 304] It seems that the attack power has improved.

Byaku Usagi then glows in a gold aura, aim his lance towards Cecilia and stabbed her repeatedly. What happens next was Cecilia managed to deal minor damage to Byaku Usagi before she lost.

**Cecilia's POV**

I lost, what is this feeling that I'm feeling right now? Is this what father felt when he lost that day? Am I going to lose everything just like father?

"Cecilia, don't let pride get to you.." His words of advice, now I started to get it, my father lost because of his pride, which goes the same for me. I shouldn't have been cocky during this fight, I lost but I'm not upset or anything, but I'm rather happy, happy that I had the greatest father for giving me that advice.

Byaku Usagi approached me after the fight and takes a hold of my IS. My IS is glowing and there appeared a blue haired girl in a noble fashion, everyone was stunned by her sudden appearance including me.

"My dear brother, it is been a while since we have last seen. I assume you are going to choose my pilot as the class representative?"

Byaku Usagi nodded,

"I am honored that you have chosen my pilot, I'm sure she will be a great class representative. By the way, I didn't get the chance to give you this since we last met, it will be an honor that you would received this wonderful gift." Blue Tears deploys a lance and shield based on her with something else in between.

[Blue Star received]

"And this is something extra for you dear brother, I hope it is your liking."

[Azure Ring received]

"Now if you don't mind change me back so that I can be at my pilot's side" Byaku Usagi change her back into an earring (Blue Tears Standby Form)

"Winner, Cecilia Alcott." I don't understand this, I lost yet I won. Then again I was the last one standing so that makes sense.

"Byaku Usagi...?" He turns around and face me,

"Thank you..." It was because of him that I learned that I should not get cocky.

"..." He does not say a word and left the arena while waving at me.

**Normal POV**

"Onii-chan!" Byakushiki called her 'brother' entering the arena.

"Hey Bya-chan, did you see the performance?" Ichiko asked.

"Yes and it was amazing!" Byakushiki commented. "One day,I'll be as strong as you." she added.

"Good luck with that Bya-chan, we'll be seeing you. We are going to China to meet your big sister." Ichiko declared.

And Just like that, Ichika and Ichiko left the arena and today had been a great inspiration for Byakushiki...

**STATUS**

**Name: Shinonono Houki**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Titles/ Nicknames: Tabane's lil' Sister, Samurai Maiden, Tsundere Swordswoman**

**Weapon type: Sword**

**IS: Uchigane currently**

**Battle Type: Attacker**

**Weapon: Katana**

**Shift: ?**

**Special: N/A**

**Ability: Superhuman strength in terms of swordsmanship, has a mastery in Kendo and shrine rituals.**

**Description: Younger sister of Shinonono Tabane, she is more traditional as opposed to her older sister. Does not express her feelings very well. Very aggressive during battle.**

**Name: Sarashiki Kanzashi**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Titles: Imperfect child, Incompetent sister, Hairpin Otaku.**

**Weapon type: Sword**

**IS: Uchigane currently**

**Battle Type: Balanced**

**Weapon: Katana**

**Shift: ?**

**Special: N/A**

**Ability: Able to recognize and customize IS parts for herself. Able to gain access to anime and manga that she desire.**

**Description: A young girl who wishes to get rid of her weak existence. Still in training, she has the determination to move forward. She is the victim of inferiority complex.**

**Name: Cecilia Alcott**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Titles: Blonde curls, Blue Oujo-sama, Princess sniper.**

**Weapon type: Rifle**

**IS: Blue Tears**

**Battle Type: Technical**

**Weapon: MK-III Starlight**

**Shift:1st**

**Special: Sniper**

**Ability: Able to shoot with precision, versatile in long range combat. Still an amateur though.**

**Description: A rich girl from England who desires to improve her skills. Haughty and arrogant, she tends to make mistakes from this. A British representative cadet and a valedictorian student.**

**Name: Byakushiki**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: ?**

**Titles: N/A**

**Weapon type: Long sword**

**Battle Type: Attacker**

**Weapon: Yukihara Nigata (once achieved 1st shift)**

**Shift: Default**

**Special: Reiraku Byakura (once achieved 1st shift)**

**Ability: Able to ignore enemy IS shield energy but at a cost of Byakushiki's energy.**

**Description: An IS that uses the core 002. Her memories about the past pilot had been erased by Tabane. She was supposedly try to obtain battle data for Tabane. Considered as the first IS to be a student at the IS academy.**

**Name: Shinonono Tabane**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: Around 20's**

**Titles: Great Genius, Pink Bunny, The Witch.**

**Description: The creator of the IS. One of the great genius to this day. Her whereabouts are unknown and a master when it comes with technology.**

**Name: Orimura Chifuyu**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: around 20's**

**Titles: Brunhild, Empress, Demon from Hell.**

**Description: Orimura Ichika's older sister and a former representative of Japan. She was undefeated in battle, but announces her retirement a year ago. Known for her strict policy.**

**ITEMS**

**Item: Azure Ring**

**Type: Ring**

**Description: A ring with a blue gem inside it. It shines in brilliant blue, a must have for blue fans.**

**Owner: Orimura Ichika, given by Blue Tears as a gift.**

**WEAPON**

**Name: White Knight Lance**

**Owner: Orimura Ichika**

**Power: 203**

**Type: Lance**

**Special: Defense Break, chance of breaking enemy defense.**

**Attack Type: Pierce**

**Attacks: Tri-pierce, Upward Stab, Charge**

**Description: An improved White Lance. The first shift gives it an improved attack power. Still have room for improvements.**

**Name: Blue Star**

**Power: 161**

**Type: Sniperlance**

**Special: Long Critical, shot give more damage at longer distances.**

**Attack Type: Pierce, Pierce shot**

**Attack: Pierce shot, stab and hack, Tri-pierce**

**Description: A lance combined with a rifle given by Blue Tears. It is based on Blue Tears herself and more effective on long range combat. **

**For those of you who did not follow, Byaku Usagi is Ichika. Another chapter done and I hope this will be as good as the last chapter. Next update is whenever.**


	3. The Melancholy Of Rin and the unmanned

**Disclaimers: I do not Infinite Stratos.**

**After much of school work, preparation for exams and hard to find internet connection, this chapter is finally posted. Since Ichika will not be a victim of perverted innuendos by the girls in the IS academy, Houki, Kanzashi and Byakushiki has fallen to canon Ichika's luck and there will be more girls possibly suffered the fate of canon Ichika as well.**

Byakushiki's POV, evening, on the way to the dorm.

After witnessing Onii-chan's fight, I want to become strong as Onii-chan. Easier said than done though, where do I start? I ponder around as I trying to find my dorm room. My room number is 1024 and it will be just me alone in that room for security reasons.

I did not understand why my classmates would fall off their desk when I ask Yamada-sensei what is a bra, as a teacher she would answer it right? I should not talk about this any longer and decided to go to my room as I would think about this myself.

As I was on my way to my room, I met up with Houki-san and Kanzashi-san who are my next door roommate apparently.

"Houki-san, Kanzashi-san." I greet them, they were looking tired from the fight.

"Hey Byakushiki..." Houki-san and Kanzashi-san replied to me tiredly.

"Hey um...do you think I can be as strong as Onii-chan?" I asked them.

"Speaking of your brother, who is he actually?" Houki ask me.

To be honest, I actually do not know my Onii-chan that well. And all I have in my memory is basic human knowledge and sense. Should I tell them the truth?

"He's...my brother?"

"Yes, we know that, I mean that who he really is under that bunny helmet?" Houki ask again.

What I know about my brother is that he is the first IS that introduced into the world and has become the most powerful IS, no IS can outmatch Onii-chan in my opinion. But in terms of his identity, all I know that he was once a human and he was the brother of Chifuyu-nee.

"Well, all I know is that he is the younger brother of Chifuyu-nee." I told them.

Houki's eyes widened in surprise.

"Does that mean that he's...Byakushiki, what is his real name?"

"I don't know..." I honestly answered.

Houki's mood dampened at least that's what I see.

Houki's POV

Damn it Byakushiki, when were you born, yesterday? **(Actually, yes)** Sigh, I'm really exhausted after the match, That Cecilia is dancing on the battlefield and Byaku Usagi just handle that girl no problem. But what she just said, it might be him. But I just can't confirm it now, and Byakushiki isn't helping here.

I end the conversation with Byakushiki and went to our room with Kanzashi. There, we would discuss about today's battle, Byaku Usagi and Byakushiki.

"*sigh* That battle was exhausting to say the least, it's hard to dodge Cecilia's shots when fighting that guy." Kanzashi stretches and jumps into her bed.

"Hey Kanzashi, what do you think of Byakushiki?" I asked her.

"Hm?"

"About Byakushiki, is she Chifuyu-san's sister?"

"Hm..." Kanzashi seems to be thinking about it.

"By looks, she is one but I'm not really so sure since I don't know her that well yet."

"..."

"So what should we do Houki?"

"...We should know about her first."

"Starting tomorrow, we should know each other."

"Agreed..."

Silence fills the air.

"...Who's going to use the shower first?" Kanzashi asked. Both are considered dirty from the match and they need to wash up.

"...I'll go first." Houki started to undress and staring at Kanzashi for a moment.

"Oh..I should turn around am I?" Kanzashi turns away from her as Houki undress and proceed to the shower room.

'Maybe she's just worried about her insecurities or mine.' Kanzashi thought as she touched and hiding her bosoms.

The night went uneventful for the two of them, to say the least.

Cecilia's Room, night.

*Drip* *drip* *drip* *drip* *drip*...

The hot water continues to spurt out from the shower head. The water lands on the skin and flows down the curves of the body. A well-proportioned body that's rare among the white people and the beautiful streamlines, to Cecilia, is something to be really proud of. Those long legs are shiny, silky and beautiful, and they can not only compete with those of the idols, but it's likely that Cecilia's will come out victorious.

Though her breasts are a little smaller, compared to other white girls of the same age, it makes her body profile stand out even more. Thus, to her, it seems to stir a rather complicated feeling about this. However, that's just for white girls. If they're compared to a Japanese girl, they're more than enough, enough to even be called big.

Cecilia continues to let the water rush down her breasts as she ponders deep thoughts.

'This isn't the first time I felt this...'

She was feeling uneasy.

"Byaku Usagi(What the eastern parts called him), The White Rabbit (What the western parts called him)..."

She tried to shout his name out. Unbelievably, she could even feel her chest heat up.

Her heart was pounding without any restraint. Cecilia gently stroked her lips. Those pretty wet lips seemed like they were waiting for someone to touch them, as in her body, an unbelievable excitement stirred.

"..."

Warm and sweet, saddening yet delighting.

'What's with this feeling?'

Before she knew it, her chest was already overwhelmed with this feeling.

'I want to know.'

She wants to know its true identity, she wants to know what's behind this feeling.

'I want to know, I want to know more about Byaku Usagi.' She decided to use his eastern alias.

"...Starting with..." Cecilia breathes in and...

"Who really are you Byaku Usagi!?" She shouted on the top of her lungs.

"Oi, could you keep it down!" The voice from next door can be heard.

Cecilia then recalled the moment Byaku Usagi summoned her IS [Blue Tears] hours ago. She wonders how did he transformed her IS into a human-like form and interact with her IS and can she do the same.

"[Blue Tears], can you hear me..." no response whatsoever.

Cecilia went silent, only the sound of water flowing echoed throughout the bathroom.

Ichika's dream

Ichika along with Ichiko was inside a maze, all around them is black and white. Ichika and his counterpart navigated through the maze and saw a huge door. The door opens itself as if the door congratulates Ichika for making it this far and gives a view on the other side. The other side reveals a metropolis in ruins, above the sky of the ruined metropolis was a huge figure. The figure described as a woman in a grand dame outfit but it's demonic-like appearance covers up her beauty and it looks like she's upside down.

Ichika noticed a small figure within the ruined city, a girl with long black hair, wears a uniform that doesn't look like a high-school uniform and wields a round shield. She was apparently fighting with the grand dame in the sky and she was losing.

Soon after, on the same door that Ichika went, a high-school girl with short pink hair tied in twin tails appeared in front of him and saw them.

"W-who are you?" The girl asked him.

"..." Ichika did not say a word.

"Him? He's Orimura Ichika and I'm Ichiko. You?" Ichiko introduced him to the girl.

"I'm Kaname Madoka,um...nice to meet you..." the girl named Madoka replied.

Madoka, that name strikes Ichika for some reason but he didn't show it.

"So, any idea what is this place?" Ichiko asked Madoka.

Madoka shook her head, "*sigh* No idea huh?" Ichiko was depressed then, a realization.

"Wait a minute, this is your dream Ichika, how come she's here and what's going on here?" Ichika discussed with her counterpart.

"Kaname Madoka..." The trio looks for the source of the voice and finds a white creature that most people considered cute, but Ichika senses something unusual about the creature. Madoka approaches the creature slowly. It's face never change not the slightest and hides the disturbance that Ichika sensed moments ago.

"Greetings Kaname Madoka, and the ones who have witnessed this event, Orimura Ichika and his shadow, Ichiko. I am Kyubey." The creature speaks without opening it's mouth.

"Uh is it me or did that creature just talk, and how does he know about us?!" Ichiko was surprised by it's statement.

"If you want to save the world, then form a contract with me and become a magical girl, Kaname Madoka." Kyubey gives Madoka an offer.

"Um..." Madoka was hesitant, but soon look at the giant figure in the sky, the girl with the shield and the man with his counterpart.

Before Madoka made her decision, Ichika deploys [Blue Star] and fires a high frequency laser from the Sniperlance at Kyubey's face. Kyubey's face left a mark, or rather a hole from the fire and fell into the abyss of the ruined city. Madoka was surprised by the sudden attack and looks at Ichika with a scared look.

"..." Ichika stood there, looking at Madoka with blank eyes.

"W-what did you do that for?" Madoka asked him frantically.

Before she gets his answer, the surrounding become a blur and everything went black.

The two of them are awakened from their slumber. Ichiko was breathing heavily and sweating from the dream so much that her clothes are partially drenched, Ichika was no different.

"Whoa dude, what the hell was that dream?" Ichiko looks at Ichika with confusion.

"..."

"OK...we may not discuss this again, good night Ichika." Ichiko yawned as she says good night at her counterpart.

Ichika puts on his poker face at Ichiko, went back to sleep and never had the previous dream again.

Meanwhile at the Kaname residence in another universe,

Madoka was awakened from what she would have called a bad dream. She was breathing heavily and sweating but not as much as Ichika and Ichiko.

"It was just a dream..." Madoka wondered for a while whether to talk to her friends about this or not. She checked the time and it was already morning. Better go to school for her and live in a normal life for her, at least that's what she thinks.

Tabane's secret laboratory, morning.

Tabane was still in her pajamas while Ichika and Ichiko was already showered and fully dressed for the occasion. Uchigane and Rafael follow soon after,

"Mornin' Bunny girl, Uchigane, Rafael." Ichika's counterpart greets them.

"Morning..." Tabane was still half-asleep.

"Morning, Onii-sama." "Morning Onii-san." Uchigane and Rafael greets them at the same time.

After the greeting was done, a meeting start.

"All right, let's discuss what are we going to do today..." Ichiko declared, Uchigane and Raphael nodded while Tabane was about to fall asleep.

Ichika gets up from the table, grabs a bucket, fill it with cold water and douse Tabane with it.

"Gah!" Tabane fell over the table all drenched and was pouting.

"Mou, why did you do that for Ikkun?!" Tabane was ranting with tears present on her eyes, manga style.

"Rise and shine pink bunny, this is an important meeting and you're involved in it." Ichiko countered.

Tabane sits back at the breakfast table pouting while Ichika decided to put the bucket near him just in case Tabane falls back to sleep.

The group discussed on what Ichika and Ichiko will do in China, and the IS unit that the Chinese government had developed that they were suppose to test while eating their breakfast. After the following breakfast...

"...Can I go back to sleep?" Tabane said tiredly.

"What time did you sleep anyway Tabane?!" Ichiko asks her angrily, this is how Ichika expressed his worries when it comes to Tabane. He may not look like it, but he treated Tabane as his second big sister, well maybe little sister by the way she act and he would always worry about Tabane.

"Good thing you decided to stay here, huh Ichika?" Ichiko remarks.

IS academy, class 1-1, Byakushiki's POV

It was another lesson for me, I'm learning things about my self and my other sisters starting at the beginning. An IS like me should know this immediately but not me. I was introduced recently as a 3.5th generation IS according to Tabane-sama which means compared to my older sisters which obtained all of their recommended knowledge overtime, I just learned the basic human and IS knowledge in just a day ago.

But it's just enough to prevent me from being an alien. My classmates seems to talk about something regarding about yesterday, was that yesterday's question such a big deal? I should remind myself not to go through that again as Chifuyu-nee said. The reason I called her Chifuyu-nee is because she is Onii-chan's sister so it makes me her little sister.

As the class started, Chifuyu-nee approached me with her attendance book held high.

*PAM!* The sound of a painful impact echoes throughout. The attendance book remains as hard as ever! This isn't the first time I got hit by Chifuyu-nee's attendance book for the record.

"What was that for Chifuyu-nee?!"

*PAM!* There goes another hit.

"Call me Orimura-sensei, we're not related so don't refer me as your sister..." Chifuyu-nee then come close to me and whisper in my ear with a low voice,

"...until you are worthy enough that I'll allow you to." I felt a sensation that I'm not familiar with.

My classmates looks at me with strange looks, is there something wrong with me that I didn't noticed it?

"Whoa, Byakushiki-san is not really related to Chifuyu-sama?"

"Maybe there's more to this if Chifuyu-sama would whisper to Byakushiki-san like that."

"Ah, so romantic~"

"Whoa you think so? that will be big news!"

"Wah, I envy you Byakushiki."

Just as the gossiping continues, Chifuyu-nee ends it immediately to prevent the information from leaking out,

"If you have time for gossiping, then you have time for lessons!" All the students are silent and the class started off wonderfully, if Yamada-sensei did not flustered by the unexpected scene that just happened.

'Orimura-sensei doing that stuff with a student? No, there must be some explanation for all of this, y-yes, an explanation haha' She was expressing her thoughts loudly for all the students in class 1-1 including me and Chifuyu-nee to hear. She then realizes it and her face become red out of embarrassment. It will be big news if this would leak out.

"If this news leaks out, I will personally guaranteed that you will all see me in a 'special lesson', and that incudes you Yamada." Maya gulped by Chifuyu's threat and all the students of class 1-1 made an indirect swore to secrecy. I must keep my mouth shut about this too, because I have a feeling that I don't want to attend this 'special lesson' that Chifuyu-nee mentioned.

China, Ichiko's POV

Hah, here we are in China. It's no longer the traditional China from where I see in these parts. Right now we are in a IS building facility sponsored by the Chinese government and they approved us immediately to get access pass inside it. My bro Ichika is very famous to the world but only to the 'officially' important people because of his connection with Tabane, the public is out of question. As for me, I'm considered his 'secretary' if you like to call me that.

"Ah, Byaku Usagi and friend I presume?" A woman greeted us. Ichika nodded. Of course he is, he has that white bunny head on, which gives him that alias.

"I'm Lei Lei Yang, the supervisor of the pilot of [Shen Long] Huang Lingyin." She shake hands with Ichika.

"So, where's the pilot?" I ask her, I haven't seen anyone else but her.

"Oh, she's on her way now. Just give me a minute." She then move away from us to make a phone call that she won't share with us.

"Ling, where are you?! I have been waiting for you to come here and he's already here!" she was practically yelling on the phone that we won't even bother get close to hear it.

[Alright I'll be right there, you'll grow gray hairs even before you reach 30 if you keep yelling at me on the phone.]

Just few minutes later, the pilot arrives. She is a petite girl with brown long hair, tied into twin tails on the sides and it is much longer than the girl from the dream.

"Ling, where have you been? You're an important person so act like one, you're embarrassing me in front of Byaku Usagi." Lei scolded the pilot while pointing at Ichika.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase, you want us to test out what this [Shen Long] can do, and that's what were gong to do. Now let's do this!" I commanded.

"*sigh* Just don't do any mischief Ling. I'm going to left you with Byaku Usagi." and with that, Lei left with a sigh.

"So you're Byaku Usagi...I would have expected a playboy but not this. Anyways I'm Huang Lingyin, the pilot of the 3rd generation IS [Shen Long]." That cool talk doesn't suit her at all, she look familiar for some reason.

"That does not suit you Twin tail." I expressed her opinion.

"Wha? Why are you saying something like that?" Her true face was revealed.

"..." My bro just stood silently.

"Let's get this over with Twin tail." I started.

"It's Ling!" What an impatient one.

"Fine then, I'll just call you Rin, happy?"

"Close enough."

Rin puts on her suit and deployed her IS. The IS [Shen Long], it is used for close-range combat and it's weapon is focused on destroying IS armor. I also noticed that this unit has an Impact/Shock Cannon above each shoulders. Due to the nature of the projectile that it shoots and the IS itself, it is only effective at close range.

Ichika examines the [Shen Long] and proceeds to touch it, I know where this is going. A bright light consumes [Shen Long] and Rin was engulfed with it. After the light disappears, Rin was without her IS and a new figure appeared.

"Hey, where is my IS, and who the hell are you?!" Rin looks at the figure that appeared instantly.

"Ah, hello Nii-chan, Welcome to China and it's nice to meet you. As you know I'm [Shen Long] and I'm focused on destroying my opponents armor and equipped with a Impact Cannon to push my enemies aside if they got close to me." Shen Long introduced herself to me and Ichika, Rin was rather stunned.

"S-Shen Long?" Rin was almost speechless.

Shen Long looks like a mecha martial artist(Imagine Ranma-chan from Ranma ½) along with it's original color with it's double scimitar on its back and it's invisible Impact cannon on it's shoulders although me and Ichika still know it's there.

"Aiyah, How inconsiderate of me, my pilot. I only look like this because onii-chan is the only one who can transform any IS into a human-like form like the one you are seeing now." Shen Long responded to her pilot.

"How in the world did you do that?" Rin points at my counterpart.

"It's a secret..." I told her." Shen Long, "Let's get this party started!"

Shen Long holds into Rin and wait for Ichika to transform her back into an IS.

When [Shen Long] reverts back to the original form, the test run has begun. After the test match which lasted for hours, Ichika decided to take a break along with Ichiko, Rin and Shen Long somewhere on the hills.

"Ugh, that hurt like hell, Nii-chan. This is all your fault Rin-sama!" Shen Long complained and blames her pilot.

"My fault? you're the one that force me to get close to him!" She countered which is not enough to make an argument.

"Well I am a close-range IS, what do you expect?!" Shen Long replied.

Both the IS and the pilot laughed with each other, I love this kind of feeling.

"It seems that you two are getting along well..." I told them.

Both of them smiled earnestly.

"Hey Rin, do you have any plans this evening because we're planning to extend our stay until night time." I said to her.

"..." Rin's not answering.

"Rin?"

"...Uh yeah."

"Should I tell them about that Rin-sama?" Shen Long asks her pilot.

"What do you mean?" Rin was confused.

"Since you're my pilot, I know more about you including your past experience as we spend our time together."

"Tell us what?" I was curious, to say the least.

"No Shen Long, I'll tell them..." Rin has become gloomy, this is gonna be a sad story.

"It was a year ago when my parents got divorced, I stay with my mom while my dad continued the family business, which was a restaurant business and my mom get a job in the IS industry which makes me an IS pilot because of my mom's job..." Rin was in tears as she tells her story.

"So why tells us this?" I asked her.

"Because..." She looks at Ichika, I think I started to know why." He reminds me of the young man who saved me from some bullies three years ago..." So she's the twin tail girl that he saved three years ago.

"Him?" I decided to play along.

"Some years ago when my parents were still together, we move to Japan and I transferred there from fifth grade until my sophomore year in middle school. I did not make any friends during that time because of my race and everyone bullied me for that. And three years ago, as I was bullied by the boys at my schools in the streets, he came along. He was a high school student from what I remember, and he carries a training sword and spear with him. He use his training spear with brutality yet with grace to beat the hell out of those bullies, and gives me a passing glance before he left, I didn't had the chance to thank him."

I noticed that Rin was lowering her head, I can see tears of sadness in her eyes.

"But, shortly after that, he was involved in an incident where he tried to save a girl in a kidnapping and was severely injured in the process. I heard from the government that he survived, but he suddenly disappeared after the incident and never to be heard again..."

Rin has stopped talking and proceeds to cry all the way. We all sat in silence, not knowing what to do with her until she stopped crying.

"Feel better Rin?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." at least she feels better.

As we went back to the facility, a disturbing news just came in. Rin's supervisor Lei rushed towards us and explained the news.

"Ah there you are, there has been an incident regarding- who are you?" She noticed Shen Long and ask her.

"I'm Shen Long, It's a long story..." She introduced herself.

"I bet it is, we'll talk about this later. But now there are what we believe as droned IS hacked by some genius hacker. There were three Uchiganes and two Golems running amok in the city and you'll going to help the other IS pilots that were already on the scene to stop those droned IS."

"Rin-sama, I think I still have some shield energy left, let's go!" Rin nodded as Shen Long said to her.

Shen Long embraces Rin just like in the test match and Ichika transformed her back into an IS, it seems that during her mecha musume form that she recovers some of her shield energy.

"Okay, that might explained how she become like that in the first place." Lei was sweat dropped after seeing the transformation and proceeds to follow them with her own IS.

AS they arrived at the scene, the other IS pilots are trying to stop the two Golems.

"Ah you there, help us by stopping those Uchiganes on a rampage." The other IS pilot commanded. But what am I suppose to do? I don't have an IS with me. I'm just Ichika's other conscious, feelings and thoughts.

Ichika immediately detects no pilot in all of three Uchiganes and the two Golems, which means he can transformed them into mecha musumes to hear what they have to say.

"Must...go...to...the...IS academy..." They are like zombies and seems to have no self-control. I do feel bad about knocking some senses of these Uchiganes, but Ichika has to do it since the city will be in grave danger if he don't.

Ichika managed to stopped the three Uchigane thanks to Chifuyu-nee's skill inherited inside him, Although time is a wasting as the Golem units gives much difficulties to other pilots due to its constant dodging against their attacks. Golem, unlike other IS doesn't require a human pilot to operate itself which unables it to undergo 'second shift' due to it requires a human pilot to do so, but that's not important right now.

"GOLEM MUST GO TO IS ACADEMY!" One of the unmanned unit said.

Rin upon hearing from Golem stopped her with her invisible cannon just enough to let other pilots pinned her down. Golem was struggling until Ichika knocked her down by using [White Knight Lance] to reduce her shield to zero which caused her to fall unconscious. All is settled down until something is wrong here, one of the Golem is missing. And from what the other Golem said,

"Hey, call the IS academy, tell them that Golem is on her way!"

The other pilots nodded and contacted the IS academy. Afterwards, we searched for any survivors during the chaos and reporters are swarming at Ichika, squeezing me with it. This is gonna take a long time to explain everything to them. Ichika's ability of transforming IS and lancing skills have been hidden from the public for a while, and It never crossed my mind when he trying to help the pilots just a few minutes ago. As soon as they're awake, they'll gonna explain what is the meaning of this. What is their purpose of going to the IS academy in the first place? Who is responsible for the hacking? She should be on her way on the IS academy by now, but I'm sure the teachers would handle this, they're not IS instructors for nothing. Just hope that Byakushiki does not involved in any danger right now.

"Yo Rin, you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks to the other pilots' help. What are you two going to do after this?"

"Oh, just staying here to ask them as soon as they're awake."

"Oh you mean those four IS units?"

"Yep, now where's your house? Sorry for being rude but we need some time to spend some time until they're awake, and getting away from the reporters."

I saw Ichika literally drag four unconscious units waiting for a proper location.

"I don't think my house will fit for those four..." Rin has a reason for saying that, Golem and the three Uchiganes are larger than Ichika just by looking at it. "let's go to dad's restaurant, I think it's big enough for the four of them."

As we went to the restaurant, Rin suddenly become depressed at the front of the entrance.

We went inside, an easy-going man was running the restaurant greeted us. "Ah, welcome. You must be the one who transformed those IS and stopped them." He took a glimpse at the four unconscious IS that Ichika dragged all the way here and looks at Rin.

"..." Rin was silent for a few seconds.

"It's okay Ling, I'm okay with the way things are now..." He looks at Ichika for a while.

"What you'll be having today sir?"

"He doesn't talk much so I'll be the one ordering for him. But I don't know what is the best you have around here so give me whatever you recommend."

After the meal, which Ichika remained to use that bunny head DURING the meal, I have to admit it, Tabane-nee is very crafty when it comes to making that head that Ichika doesn't have to remove it while eating, the IS units finally awakened from their unintended slumber. It was time to ask them about the rampage, and Rin was still here along with Shen Long who Ichika transformed during the meal.

"So..what happened?" I asked the IS units.

"I do not know, we were at stand-by mode and the next thing happened was we were activated and some message forces us to act unnaturally and make us gone berserk." The Uchigane recalled,

"GOLEM DOES NOT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT UNTIL WE CAME TO OUR SENSES." and Golem supported them.

After hearing their story, I conclude it must be either some terrorist activity with an unknown motive, or is it Tabane-nee's way of payback from morning.

After we left the restaurant, it was already night time and Shen Long seems to pulling Ichika's sleeve for getting his attention.

"Wait, before you leave, here's a little gift for you." Shen Long seems to produce something from her hands.

[Dragon Halberd received]

"And a little something extra from me."

[Jade Dragon Ring received]

Ichika transformed her back into an IS in standby mode.

"Good luck...and be nice to Byakushiki if you meet her when you transferred to the IS academy" I said to Rin as we left.

This is gonna be big news tomorrow...

Second period, Houki's POV, Few hours before the Golem arrives.

The lesson went on as usual, Cecilia seems to have changed after the match and Byakushiki seems want to become stronger, and I have this weird feeling towards Byaku Usagi. There seems to be no more classes this afternoon so it will be the perfect time for me and Kanzashi to spend time with her and know more about her.

After the second period ended, Cecilia started to approach at Byakushiki's desk and started to talk to her. I overheard that Byakushiki want to practice and honing her skill and Cecilia wanted to know the connection between Byakushiki and Byaku Usagi. Kanzashi stood up and approaching towards Byakushiki and I followed.

"Excuse me Byakushiki, but I seem to wonder that is it true that you're related to Byaku Usagi?" Cecilia started to ask first.

"Um..yeah. I was actually thinking of having practice at the arena and if you mind coming along with me?"

"Well, since you've ask, I Cecilia Alcott will be your practice partner-" Cecilia's declaration interrupted by my argument.

"It's okay, I'll be her practice partner, we don't want you to be overbooked if you're busy with the student council."

"Oh silly me, it seems that you're right. I have to attend the student council meeting today since I'm the class representative here. We will talk about this some other time Byakushiki, see you later." And just like that Cecilia left not without the ojou-sama pose, are English people like that?

Nonetheless I have Byakushiki on my hands here along with Kanzashi, and I will practice with her later.

"Byakushiki, what unit you'll be using later?"

"Well, I'll be using myself." sometimes I do not understand what she's saying or what she means at all. I sighed and just go with the flow.

Arena 1, After school, few minutes before the arrival of Golem

We arrived in the arena with our training suits Uchigane while Byakushiki is using what I think is a personal suit. It's gray in color and it's a new type of IS from what I see it. Unlike us she didn't use the training suits that we students would regularly wear under our uniform.

"Byakushiki, do you have any weapon?" Kanzashi asks.

"Well.. I have this." Byakushiki deployed her close-range sword, It's rather a curved longsword actually.

"Have you had any experience in sword fighting?" I asked her.

"Only the basics." She replied.

"Well then let's begin!" just as we started practicing, Chifuyu-san sends an anouncement,

"Attention all teachers, a call has been received about an unmanned drone IS Golem is approaching the IS academy. Please prepare your IS to battle and all students must stay away from the battlefield!"

Just then an explosion occurred and something entered into the arena. As the smoke cleared, I saw an rather large IS, it must be the unmanned IS that Chifuyu-san announced earlier.

"ME GOLEM, MUST DESTROY!" said the IS. It's not possible for IS to talk unless Byaku Usagi transformed 'it' into 'her' just like the last battle with Cecilia's [Blue Tears].

"Golem-nee-chan, what are you doing?" Byakushiki asked the IS.

"You know her Byakushiki?" Kanzashi asked.

"Yes, she's the IS Golem and she's acting weird." Byakushiki said while approaching Golem.

"""Byakushiki, What do you think you're doing?!""" I heard Chifuyu-san informed Byakushiki along with me and Kanzashi.

"GOLEM SMASH!" Golem punched Byakushiki as she went close and sends her to the wall of the arena.

Golem then stare at us,

"What do you two think you're doing, get out of there. The teachers will be on the way." Chifuyu-san said to us.

"But without any distraction, she'll destroy the rest of the school since the arena barrier is destroyed." Kanzashi argued.

"Golem-nee-chan is out of control, we must stop her!" Byakushiki went closer and try to attack the Golem with her longsword, Kanzashi and I would soon follow with our katanas.

Golem dodged almost of our attacks even with the angle that considered impossible to dodge and retaliates all the way.

"Kanzashi, how's your shield energy?"

"About 254. your's?"

"Around 239."

"Mine's 197." Byakushiki replied.

Then I noticed Golem had stopped attacking and listen to our conversation. It seems that she'll only attacks If we make a move, but if she doesn't attack us, she'll destroy the academy with her rage. We need to destroy her before she cause any more damage.

What is the teachers taking so long and I realized that the school is crowded by the evacuated students that was nearby the arena and they can't seem to open the gate to the arena. This is bad...

Just as Golem fires her laser from her fist at me, Byakushiki come closer to me and used herself as a shiedl.

BOOM!

"Byakushiki!" I yelled at her. The smoke makes it hard to see if Byakushiki survive the hit. And when the smoke clears, Byakushiki's suit have changed from gray colored to a pure white color and the shaped has changed also.

"This...is the first shift." Byakushiki said. "Yukihara Nigata.."

As she said her weapons name, I realize something. The longsword she was holding was once belonged to Chifuyu-san during her career as as IS pilot, how did she have that?

"GRAHH?" Golem sees Byakushiki's new form. And from behind her was Cecilia firing at Golem when she's distracted.

"Sorry for the delay, I have to get through the evacuated students just to get here. Hm, first shift? I didn't expect that from you Byakushiki." Cecilia seems to noticed Byakushiki's new form.

"GRAHHH!" Golem is now on a rampage.

Cecilia continues her fire but she miss most of the shots, "Now!"

Me and Kanzashi slashed and lands a direct hit at Golem. She was growing on pain.

"GWOOOHHH!'

I noticed that Byakushiki started to glow, I sense tremendous power around her.

"Don't worry Golem-nee-chan..." Byakushiki let out a battle cry and approaches the Golem at high speed while Golem aimed at Byakushiki firing her laser.

"Reiraku Byakura!"

Her longsword changed into a beam saber and cuts through the laser and cuts through the Golem's armor and managed to knocked her down. Both of their armors are destroyed, half-conscious on the ground and their nude body is everyone to see. It was a beautiful scene- What am I saying?! Why am I thinking these perverted thoughts?! Snap out of it Houki, you're better than that.

"UGH, GOLEM BACK TO NORMAL..."

"What..happened..Golem-nee-chan...?"

"SOMEONE HACK ME AND MADE GOLEM ACT CRAZY. GOLEM GLAD EVERYTHING IS OKAY THANKS TO YOU AND NII-SAN..."

"Onii-chan...?"

"THE REST BESIDE ME ARE SAFE WITH NII-SAN BACK AT CHINA..."

"...I'm...glad." Both Byakushiki and Golem lose consciousness as I went near the two of them.

The teachers sent Byakushiki to the infirmary while Golem is sent to some basement in the IS academy.

Infirmary, Chifuyu's POV, evening

Feels like dejavu here, Byakushiki reminds me of Ichika during his stay at the hospital. At least she's okay, If she was not, I could never explain it to him. Her sleeping gentle face reminded me of...me, back in high-school. I do not know why, but she has attracted a lot of attention in just a few days in the IS academy. And she just happened to activate her 'first shift' during that battle.

She doesn't have a purpose to become stronger yet, but I have a feeling that she'll soon have her purpose. She maybe created by my brother, doesn't mean she's officially my little sister...at least for now. My brother's latest gift, Byakushiki, ever since he moved in with Tabane, I felt left alone at home. I barely see Ichika in a week, it feels like I'm separating from my brother, thanks to his 466 types of newly found sister. Tabane...you better not make things worse after this.

I come closer towards Byakushiki's sleeping face.

"C-Chifuyu-nee..." Muttering my name under your sleep? Geez, I'm not your sister yet, not until I accept you as my sister.

"Don't worry Byakushiki, I'll take care of you just like I take care of my brother." I told her, she's still in deep slumber, good.

As I kissed her on the lips, I sense someone who spied on me.

"Shinonono, Sarashiki, Alcott, I know you're in there." My three students come out of their hiding place and I threatened them,

"You'll keep this to yourselves you hear me, If you ever tell anyone else, I swear you'll never see the sun light."

They all nodded in fear, such good students.

"Now if you excuse me..." I left the infirmary as I look upon my students who is speechless beyond doubt.

Normal POV

The three girls are speechless and blushing at what they saw for a few seconds,

"What in the world is that?!" Cecilia was the first to speak.

"Shhhh, not so loud!" kanzashi tried to whisper as loud but not too loud. "Uh Houki, your nose..."

Houki then inspect her nose and finds blood on her hands which she use to inspect her nose.

"I-It's not what you think, it was from the Golem battle!"

"Oh Houki, I didn't know you're into that~" Kanzashi teased still blushing.

"I'm not, how about you Kanzashi, you're blushing the whole way during checking out Byakushiki!"

"..." No response from Kanzashi.

"Let's just keep it to ourselves as Orimura-sensei said so we don't have to suffer Orimura-sensei's wrath." Cecilia speaks.

Both Houki and kanzashi nodded, and they never mentioned the event to anyone.

Tabane's secret laboratory, night

"Hm, yes yes yes, Byakushiki's battle data has been analyzed. But it needs half more data to complete for [Akatsubaki]." Tabane types something at high speed on her holographic super computer.

"But, Is it really necessary to hack into my fellow sisters and turn them into berserk zombies Tabane-sama?" Uchigane is behind her.

"I don't see the problem about that." Tabane cheerfully said.

"'Don't see the problem', but Tabane-sama, your hacking attempt just destroyed part of the city and almost killed all the people in there." Raphael pointed out.

"And if Onii-sama finds out about this, he'll punish you." Uchigane added.

"Oh, but you two will be punished too because I'll say that you allowed me to do it. So that's a fair game.~" Tabane replied while sticking her tongue out.

Both Uchigane and Rafael froze in fear imagining the worst case scenario if their brother does finds out.

"Tabane-sama, that's dirty!" Uchigane uttered.

"How dare you take us to hell with you!" Raphael added.

"We're home!" Ichiko answered.

Tabane, Uchigane and Rafael are now considered doom if he would see the evidence, so they decided to clear out the evidence before Ichika reached to the room that they are currently in.

"H-Hi, Ikkun, Icchan~" Tabane greets them in not her usual cheerful manner, while Uchigane and Rafael frantically greets her big brother.

"W-Welcome Onii-sama.""W-welcome Onii-san."

"I see that you're cleaning up you two." Ichiko points out and noticed the screen on Tabane's holographic computer have surveillance on the town that Ichika went this afternoon.

"So it was you who made those IS gone berserk this afternoon!" Ichiko was mad right now and sighed. "And I suppose you two allowed her to do it."

""Sorry...""

"Now as punishment for the three of you, Tabane-nee no snacks until I say so." Tabane was about to cry.

"And you two...are you ready for a shock treatment?" Uchigane and Rafael turned pale.

"IIYYAAHHH!"

The Next Day, morning

Chifuyu was on her desk when she decided to read today's newspaper and she finds an article that attracted her attention. Her brother's picture was there in the article and the signature bunny head was there.

'Figures if he would wear that.'

The Mysterious White Rabbit

This has been the greatest discovery since the introduction of the IS, a young man who can deploy a weapon as powerful as the IS itself has appeared in public. It seems that this young man, known as Byaku Usagi has been hidden in public apparently saved the day during his trip in China which revealed himself in public and the Japanese government had to give their known information about Byaku Usagi to the world. And what is the most promising about this man is that he can transform IS into their human-like form. Researchers are now investigating this matter regarding how he could accomplish such thing.

"Hm, it seems that the secrets out, this is gonna be interesting, the news will last for a while..." Chifuyu sighed as she continues to read the newspaper.

First period, Byakushiki's POV

Rumors were heard about a certain transfer student suddenly transferred in here. I'm still healing but it should be fine for me to attend class.

"A transfer student? At this time of year?"

"That's right. I heard that it's a transfer student from China!"

"Woah, is that so?"

China, that's where Onii-chan went yesterday. I wonder how's he been doing in there.

"Hey, you won't believe this one, Byaku Usagi just went public."

"No way what happened?"

"There was an incident yesterday in China that made him reveal himself and his abilities."

"You mean that IS transformation?"

"Yes. That one."

Onii-chan has been revealed huh? I wonder if they know I'm an IS by now?

"Hey, are you Byakushiki?" I look for the source of the voice and it was a petite twin tail girl. Everyone was looking at her.

"Um, yeah. Are you-?"

"That's right, I'm the one who Byaku Usagi met yesterday in China, Huang Lingyin but you can call me Rin."

"How did you-?"

"Know? she mentioned about you." She? Must be Ichiko-nee. "Let's be friends Byakushiki!"

I have a new friend that Onii-chan met just yesterday, and I don't know what should I react to this.

Then a hit from Chifuyu-nee to my new friend, Rin.

"Ow,what in the world? Oh Chifuyu-san-"

"It's Orimura-sensei, now get to your class."

"Okay okay, see ya later Byakushiki."

"Uhhh..."

**I noticed that the characters are sort of OOC and I'm not sure how to say about this. But regardless I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be either Laura Bodewig: the lost Valkyrie or The crisis of the Dunois Industry since I have a hard time deciding who Ichika will visit first, and who will transferred to the IS academy first.**

**Review if you like or if you would like to decide...**

Status

Name: Huang Lingyin

Sex: Female

Age:15

Titles/Nicknames: Twin tail, Ironing board, Rin

Weapon Type: Scimitars (Heavy)

IS:Shen Long

Battle Type: Attacker

Weapon: Twin Guandao

Ability: Excel at close-range and can unleashed armor crushing attacks towards opponent IS.

Battle Ability: ?

Description: A petite girl with lots of energy, she has a cheerful personality hiding the sorrow that had been occurred to her, but cheered up after an encounter with Ichika.

Weapons

Name: Dragon Guandao

Owner: Huang Lingyin

Power: 288

Type: Heavy Scimitar

Attack Type: Strike

Description: Two heavy blades which uses crushing force from it's weight rather than a sharp edge. Can be combined into a double bladed weapon.

Name: Dragon Halberd

Owner: Orimura Ichika, given by Shen Long

Power: 230

Type: Halberd

Attack Type: Strike

Description: A heavy halberd that was given to Shen Long. It's weight makes it slower but more powerful than the White Knight Lance and it's blunt edge gives it the blunt force. There is an invisible Impact cannon on the tip of the halberd.

Item

Name: Jade Dragon Ring

Type: Ring

Description: A ring that shaped like a dragon, It's mouth carries the jade. A masterpiece that most jade fans considered.

Possession: Orimura Ichika, given by Shen Long

In terms of IS personalities/attitudes

Uchigane: Loyal

Rafael including Charlotte's: Charming

Blue Tears: Noble

Shen Long: Carefree

Schwarzer Reign: Knight

Golem: Beast

Silver Gospel: Serious

Akatsubaki: Tsundere

*Note: May not be accurate since the same type of IS do not share the same personalities/attitudes.


	4. Intro: Charles, Charlotte and Laura

Disclaimers: Infinite Stratos is owned by Izuru Yumizuru, not me.

Story so far, Ichika had a weird dream that sent a spark towards him, the name 'Madoka'. He traveled all the way to China to meet with the cadet representative, Huang Lingyin, which has a connection in his past somehow. Some unmanned IS attack China and the IS academy by Tabane presumably,which in the process reveals himself under the alias of Byaku Usagi, Ichiko just had too much spotlight for an alter ego(better reduce it to a required amount) and Byakushiki had just made a friend from China.

Authors note: I apologized for the lack of actual battle scenes as I'm not good at writing it, and I do noticed Ichiko just had too much spotlight for an alter ego as mentioned above, so she'll be on her role as Ichika's ninja-ninja (which is just as unnecessary and will cause an annoyance to him but she has abilities of her own, which does not involving IS) and will appear whenever Ichika is troubled, alone and with a stranger. And if it's either Laura or Charlotte Ichika would come across are still undecided as Ichika's encounter will affect the storyline at some point. So far the scores are:

Laura: 1

Charlotte: 1

(Currently tied here)

Anyways enjoy...

Gotanda Eatery, Gotanda Dan's room

It was a normal day for Ichika as Dan's shift ended a few minutes ago and now playing an online game on their portable game system. Ichika was about to hunt the legendary black dragon that most hunters can't handle with. The duo hunter proceed to the ruined tower and meets up with the black dragon and prepare to slay it. The dragon was tough but their skill overwhelm the dragon and was defeated.

"Aw, yeah The black dragon is down!" Dan lets out a victory cry.

"..."

"So you're staying here for lunch, let me guess, the usual?"

Ichika nodded.

"You know ever since your 'identity' has been revealed, we have a lot more customers than before simply because, "This is where Byaku Usagi eats." and the dish that you ordered every time you come here just become the most popular choice for the customers."

Currently Ichika has his bunny helmet on the whole time and the crowds and customers, which mostly are young girls couldn't be more excited to meet with their new icon, Byaku Usagi.

"So you're going to accept their offer?"

"...?"

"They're offering you to be Japan's next representative of Japan for the Mondo Grosso tournament around next year, but I suppose that's a long time to think about it."

"..."

"I gotta tell you, that girl inside you, I'm surprised you still carry on the burden. I thought you let it go already."

What Dan refers to was Ichiko, Ichika's alter ego. Dan figured this out within three years they have spent together. Ichiko existed as a result of what Ichika had gone through before he became an IS and met Dan back in middle school.

Back in the past, Ichika was a quiet lonely boy who seems to have no friends whatsoever and he was constantly feared as the 'Demon's little brother'. He has his nosy and obnoxious side that he can't show it due to have no friends. And the introduction of the IS made it worse, the boys are mocking and afraid of him and the girls are often comparing him towards his big sister. This problem led him to have an imaginary friend, and since the girls are involved more than the boys, Ichiko was born as a girl, in other words during in Ichika's subconscious that was not their first encounter.

She was born to mock around about his problems and occasional comments of their surrounding and current situation while Ichika just keep it to himself unless he's with his friends but still keep it quiet.

But that was before he become an IS, after he become an IS, his subconscious friend was now taking a physical form and was visible to the public, although no one see her much unless he's alone.

As Dan find out about Ichiko he thought she was his sister due to similar appearance, but as time passed for both of them, Dan started to get suspicious with Ichiko's appearance and behaviour. And when Dan confronted Ichika about it, he somehow explained it to Dan, which he doesn't believe it at first but come to accept it later on.

Ever since his big reveal days ago, Ichika has become an icon towards Japan and it's people. Back then people think he was just a mascot of some company and it was just a plain bunny head and doesn't pay attention to him back then, but now he was one of the most popular people in the world next to Shinonono Tabane and Orimura Chifuyu, his big sister. He maybe become popular to the world doesn't mean they all love him so, and Ichika had been aware of the situation he is into right now.

"Man, you have no idea how many girls approached me a few days ago, they said they wanted to hang out with me, but I have to turn down their offer because I can tell they want to use me as they only wanted to know more about you and besides I'm busy managing the family business anyways."

"..."

"Well, no need to worry about that, Let's go play this game. It's an 'IS/VS' game that I bought a few days ago, I don't really understand though why your sister's data is in it, maybe she scared the crap out of the game producers. Oh wait, I think it's a good decision for not including your sister's data in the first place, people who played this game would choose her of all the other players out there."

An 'IS/VS' game is a video game bestsellers in the past month, already around 1 million units were sold within one week. The game uses the data from the previous Mondo Grosso tournament data but there are some country bias in the game as the game is produced in Japan and expected to get complains from other countries for making Japan players the strongest.

"Alright, let's get this started-"

Just as Dan was going to start the game, a door was being kicked down and walking in was Dan's little sister Ran. She's three years younger than him, and is now in her senior year in a prestigious all-girl middle school. She was a honor student there from what Ichika heard unlike his friend and her big brother Dan.

"Onii, hurry up and come eat already, lunch is ready-"

She was surprised to see Ichika despite the bunny head he wore in the room because she knows him for quite a while from her brother, and freezes for a few second before regaining her composure.

"Ichika-san!?"

What Ichika saw right now is Ran with her shoulder-length hair is tied

back with only a hair clip holding it from behind, and she's wearing shorts and a sleeveless vest, a get-up that focuses on functionality. It is understandable as it is too hot at this approaching month of summer to wear clothes that would almost perfect for winter.

The Gotanda siblings, one thing that make him raise a question about them was that they seem to wear bandanas on their heads. It was been in Ichika's head for some time now, but he is unsure whether to ask them about it.

However, Ran's always been like this whenever Ichika comes for a visit. He wonders why is it that she would stutter and sound so respectful all of a sudden? That's the weird thing about her for him.

"Ran, you could at least knock, right? You'll be considered a shameless woman-"

*Kling!* Ran instantly shot a glare.

Dan curled up already like some Super Ma**o. The difference in battle prowess between

those two is obvious.

"...Why didn't you tell me that he would be here..."

"Oh, wait, I didn't tell you? Sorry, my bad. Ah hahahaha..."

"…"

*Klong!* Ran again shot a glare at Dan like a knife being thrown at a corpse, and then frantically

left the room.

"If, well, if it's alright, please join us for lunch, Ichika-san! You aren't leaving yet, right?"

Ichika shook his head calmly in response.

"...G-good."

BAM—there she goes, slammed the door shut, leaving a silent atmosphere.

"...Uchigane, come on out." As Dan said this, Uchigane appeared out from Dan's right arm, which has a mechanical gauntlets before. She was on a seiza position in front of Dan and bowed courteously.

"Hai Dan-sama, is there something wrong?" This Uchigane was one of the three Uchiganes from the rampage back in China.

Flashback, back at China

After the rampage, the unmanned IS was brought with Ichika with Japan, except with one Golem, who Ichika asked her to stay with Ling's father to lend him a hand for his sake.

"GOLEM WILL LEND HIM A HAND."

"Ah thank you. I do not know what to say about this."

"NO WORRY, GOLEM VOLUNTEERED FOR SAKE OF OLD MAN."

"I'm not that old!"

Golem then transformed into a gauntlet and place herself to Ling's father's right arm.

"YOU SUMMON GOLEM ANYTIME, BUT NOT TOO MUCH."

It was then Ichika waved a single goodbye for the man and wished him good luck, left the restaurant afterward.

Flashback ended

"Could you protect me from my sister in case if she does wanna try to kill me?" Dan ordered his new servant.

"I will try to the fullest, Dan-sama." Her words are sincere, there are no lies whatsoever towards her new master. She was Dan's samurai, his blade and shield. Then again Uchigane is generally a samurai, by the design alone.

"...But I cannot protect you if she uses words against you...Dan-sama." But she's no negotiator, this gives Dan a worried look.

"If that's the case, I can understand that..." Dan sighed.

The three (including Uchigane) left Dan's room and headed downstairs, through the back door and then took a turn to the front door of the dining area, Its really a troublesome process for Ichika and Uchigane but Dan did say before that 'thanks to this set-up, our private lives won't be affected by the business'.

As they reached the table, Ran was already seating on the table. Compare to minutes ago, Ran was dressed formally than the last one she wore. Ichika don't ask her about that for obvious reason and Ran decided to ask her big brother about something as he comments on what she dressed on.

Hm? That's funny, usually it's only once in a few months that you would dress up like that-"

*PA!*

"Onii, who is that young lady?!"

"Uhh..." Dan was speechless in fear.

"I am Uchigane, Dan-sama's servant." She introduced herself.

"S-Servant, Dan-sama?!" She was shocked to hear that from her.

"Yeah...She's my new gauntlet you see..Ichika gave her to me just an hour ago."

Just before Ran to ask her big brother, demanding an explanation,

"You brats, if you don't want to eat, hurry up and get out."

"Ku, we're eating, we're eating!"

Silently appearing without anyone notcing is the head of the Gotanda family that runs the

Gotanda eatery, Gotanda Gen, who's still in great shape despiute being over 80, quite an athlete he is.

"Oh and who is this fair young lady?" He noticed Uchigane who is right next to Dan.

"Uhh...She my new servant." Dan answered bluntly.

"What?!" He gave the same reaction as his granddaughter.

"She's from the news a few days ago gramps, Ichika gave her to me sincerely, right?"

Ichika nodded as he supported his friend while eating his meal.

"I see, no wonder she looked familiar. Uchigane was it?"

She nodded.

"Hello hello, I overheard that from the next room. Dan has a servant I've heard."

The one who just came into the room was Gotanda Ren, Dan and Ran's mother. She said that she doesn't age after 16, and she's no kidding, well figuratively. The mascot of the Gotanda eatery and does not revealed her age for her own reason, nonetheless a beauty indeed.

"Yes, and she's from the rampage from what I've heard." Her father added.

Just then, someone's phone is ringing, It was Ichika's.

(Insert 'Brave Heart' a Ichika's ringtone)

Ichika checks his phone, it's a message from his sister.

[Ichika, you need to come to the IS academy right now. She's waiting for you.]-Chifuyu-nee.

"Hm, from your sister? I wonder what's up at the IS academy? And who is this 'she', your girlfriend?" Dan somehow read the message and said it out loud.

Ran almost chocked her food upon hearing this. She knew that, actually well the whole family knew that Ichika has connection with the IS academy because they knew his sister was teaching at the IS academy and they knew that they are friends with the younger brother of the strongest IS pilot currently, Orimura Chifuyu. Is this why Ran acted so polite whenever she saw Ichika he wonder.

That's not the reason that Ran would choke her food, the word 'girlfriend' her brother just mentioned gave her a big surprise. She wished that her big brother was actually lying when he read that message.

"Ichika-san, you have a girlfriend at the IS academy?!"

"I don't know, I was just saying that." Dan answered.

Ichika shook his head.

"sigh, what a relief." Ran calmed down after that.

"So who is this 'she' anyway?" Dan asked Ichika out of curiosity.

This is Chifuyu they discuss about, what gave her the reason to send a message to Ichika in the first place?

Ichika have come to a conclusion, Uchigane then sums everything up for him,

"Ah, Golem-nee-sama, she did made it through the IS academy during the rampage. I think your nee-sama wants you to go there and visit her, or is it Byaku-chan? Anyways, just visit her Onii-sama."

Dan suddenly lighten up, stare at Ichika and put his head into the table feeling dejected.

"'Onii-sama'...heheheh..." Dan suddenly laughed sinisterly then Ichika heard crying from his friend.

"You sure are lucky to have a 'little sister' like her, I wish I had that ability!"

"YOU'RE TOO NOSY DAN!" Gen puts an end to Dan's outburst.

"I'm sorry..."

"Baka-nii..."Ran comments regarding her big brother.

"See, there she goes. I wished Uchigane was my little sister."

It was quite a family moment for the Gotanda's. Ichika spend time with them until 6 in the evening.

"Well aren't you going home? If so please use the back door" Gen knows what he is thinking and Ichika appreciate the thought.

Ichika bows them goodbye to the Gotanda family.

"Hey Ichika!" Dan calls out to him before he leaves.

"Thanks for giving me Uchigane for me." Ichika gave Dan a thumbs up and left the residence.

"Goodbye Onii-sama~" Dan suddemly become pale, revealing a felling of sadness.

"What's wrong, Dan-sama?"

"Sigh Baka-nii...Bye Ichika-san."

As Ichika walks on his home, a woman in black was standing there on the sub-urban street as if she was waiting for him.

"Hello there, Byaku Usagi I presume?" The woman in black talk to him and approaches him.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Squall, Squall Meusel, pleased to meet you." The woman who introduced herself as Squall.

"I've heard about you, Byaku Usagi. You possess extraordinary abilities, and of course I have a proposal for you."

"..."

"Hmph, the strong silent type eh? Anyways I would like to join our organization, The Phantom Task."

"..."

"Our organization has been successful so far, but in order to achieve our greatest goal ,we need your help and support as needed. I know this is very weird since the current society is...well you get the picture, but you're no ordinary men that appeared on the streets."

"..."

"There is no need to worry about, I will give you time, lots of time to think about it. Until then adieu~

As she greet goodbye to Ichika, she deploy her IS and flew off in blinding speed.

"Hm, It must be a secret group if she left like that.." His ninja-ninja Ichiko appeared from his shadow and comments about the current situation.

"..."

"So what do you think, join their tea club or something, she said she'll give you lots of time, I hope she really mean it."

As Ichiko disappeared as the same way she appeared, Ichika continues to walk casually until another woman, rather a young lady appeared before him with the same manner as thee previous woman.

"That woman approached you didn't she? Anyways I'm Sarashiki Tatenashi, I'm sure you have heard of me?"

Sarashiki Tatenashi, an IS prodigy, she pilots her first IS at a very young age and was very skilled, but not as skilled as his big sister. It was three years that Ichika met her, in his critical condition. By the look of her uniform she's a second-year student and a student council president of the prestigious IS academy, but what is she doing here Ichika wonder.

"If I were you, I would refuse her offer, Instead come join our prestigious organization, the Sarashiki group. Don't worry, I'll give you some time to think about it. Well then I should get back to school, see ya later . .Gi~."

As she says her...goodbye in an alluring manner she deploys her own IS and went back to her specific destination. Ichika was alone once again,

"Wow, two different organization wanted to recruit you, man, you've become so popular ever since that day." There she goes again, Ichiko always by his side even though he didn't called her, maybe his subconscious was calling her out.

Doesn't matter now, he finds a good and concealing launching space first then lifts of and flies at Tabane's secret laboratory.

As Ichika arrived home, Tabane jumps out of nowhere and hugs him,

"Mou, Ikkun where have you been? I've been waiting for you~"

"Ah, Onii-sama welcome back."

"Hey Onii-san."

"Hey, Ikkun you're going to the IS academy aren't you, I trace the text messages from your phone, I wonder why Chi-chan never contacted me?" Tabane wonders.

It was another casual night for Orimura Ichika.

Tatenashi's POV

Those Phantom Task, they seem to make their move. If Byaku Usagi actually join them, our organization will never stand a chance. Our organization, the Sarashiki group have been on the lookout for the Phantom Task and it's our job to stop them. Three years ago, My little sister was kidnapped by them, they show that they were gaining power, mostly because of the IS, of course we have our own IS but they are looking the same weapon that we were looking for, the one who has been discovered a few days ago, The mysterious man, Byaku Usagi, and I though I couldn't find a better man in this society. His ability is new to the IS world and very powerful, in the news footage he is very skilled with a lance and somehow able to turn IS into a human like form of the IS. And they seem to obey him and called him 'Onii-sama'.

If The Phantom Task would able to convince him, he will be their powerhouse and easily overthrow even the most skilled IS pilots around the world. I must not let them get away with this...I must convince him to join our organization and it will be the end of the dreaded Phantom Task. As the new Heir of the Sarashiki family, I must not fail!

Phantom Task Headquarters, Location Unknown, somewhere in Japan, Normal POV

Just as the mysterious Tabane's secret laboratory, there lies an organization with the same aim as the Sarashiki group, the Phantom Task. Their purpose are unknown and they were kept hidden in the outside world as if they were waiting for a new ruler.

There was a conversation between Squall and what apparently the Head of the Phantom Task, who was a woman shrouded in mystery and has a high authority towards the group she founded, which consist mostly of women, around 99%. If one should know the current society they live in, one must aware of the situation.

"So were you able to convince him?"

"What's the rush, I did tell him that I give him time."

"What a fool you are, don't you see that 'group' would also take advantage of that!"

"What's the point if we force it on him?"

"Even so, giving him a lot of time will definitely give them an advantage."

"But-"

"I know that I ordered you and all the other member not to harm him at any way, and you know what will be the consequences if one in this group would disobeyed my orders."

"Gulp"

"Heheheh~"

"What should we do then?"

"Simple, convince him that the other 'group' are the 'bad guys', then we do something nice for him, a classic really."

"..."

"You are now dissmissed, get out of my office Squall."

"Hai, Setsuka-sama."

"Don't remember, he's part of our ultimate goal, lose him and you'll see Hell on Earth and so does the other useless members."

"Setsuka-sama, I will not let you down."

"You better be, now begone with you!"

Byakushiki's POV,The next day, IS academy

"Golem-nee, you felling better?"

"YES, GOLEM FELLING BETTER."

"What a relief, I though I..."

"GOLEM STILL FEEL PAIN FROM BYAKU-CHAN THOUGH."

"Sorry about that Golem-nee, I had to stop you somehow and 'Reiraku Byakuya' was the only option."

It went a few days but Golem-nee came through, for a moment there I were actually...Anyways it is the end of the month of April, where the Sakura petals fall from their trees.

It was a practice of some IS basic maneuvers by Orimura-sensei but before the lesson started she had an announcement for the whole first years.

"Alright before the lesson starts, I would like to inform you all on something, Byaku Usagi will come later at the IS academy for a visit regarding Golem, so be on your best behaviour when he gets here."

All the students are all eye on Golem.

"And also, you might have seen the news, Byaku Usagi has the ability to transform IS into their human form and have their personality. Whether you are aware or not, I will not conceal this any further. Byakushiki is an IS and the latest generation of it's kind created by the creator of the IS herself combined with the ability of the White Rabbit himself."

Now all students are are all eyes on Byakushiki and occasional gossip can be heard,

"Byakushiki was a collaboration work?"

"No wonder she ask about the bra thing."

"A 4th generation IS, does that mean she's the strongest?"

"I can't believe it, Byaku Usagi, the new idol is going to come here again."

"Would it be more awesome if Tabane-sama would come along with him."

"Do you think Tabane-sama and Byaku Usagi are on a relationship?"

"Hey don't say that, you'll ruin my chance with Byaku Usagi."

And speaking of Nii-chan, Nii-chan arrived at the IS academy early, as the students see him descending into the arena through the hangar that they were standing on now.

"KYAA, IT'S BYAKU USAGI!"

"QUIET YOU PAIR OF IDIOTS, LINE UP!" Orimura-sensei seems mad, If Nii-chan showed it, he would have sweat drop on his face.

"You, after you do your business here, come to my office." Orimura-sensei told Nii-chan, I wonder what is it.

I have to worry about that later, right now it fells like torture this practice is.

Normal POV

Ichika along with Golem went inside the IS academy away from her sisters students, who he wished not to interrupt their practice. As they find an ideal location for them to have a conversation, Golem started to talk,

"NII-SAN..."

"..." One does not necessary words to start a conversation, or so they think.

"GOLEM DO NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED..AS WE WERE TRANSPORTED, STRANGE MESSAGES APPEARED AND MAKE GOLEM AND OTHERS GO CRAZY."

"..."

"GOLEM UNDERSTANDS, NII-SAN ALREADY KNOWS. BUT WHY TABANE-SAMA WOULD MAKE US GO CRAZY TO IS ACADEMY?"

"..."

"NII-SAN DO NOT KNOW, DID NII-SAN GIVE PUNISHMENT TO TABANE-SAMA?"

Ichika nodded.

"AT LEAST BYAKU-CHAN ABLE TO STOP GOLEM FROM SMASH IS ACADEMY."

"WE IS WANT GET JUSTICE SOMTIMES FROM NII-SAN TO TABANE-SAMA."

"..."

The two send their time verb-less(Ichika) talking at what is going on between each other.

"GOLEM WANT TO STAY AT IS ACADEMY, IF NII-SAN WONDERS. GO MEET WITH YOUR NEE-SAN, SHE WAIT FOR YOU."

The business was done, time to go to her office.

Chifuyu's Office

"Ah, you came."

"..."

"So Golem decided to stay at the academy...I'll consider her as a sparring partner for practices then."

Ichika stood there nearby the door of the office silently.

"Ichika..."

It's been quite a while since they saw each other. Chifuyu looks at her brother's bunny head with sadness.

"It's been a long time..." She was right, it has been months since they really seen each other, which is very distant for a brother and sister.

"How's Tabane? surely she can be a little...eccentric." She know it, Tabane even hacked her own creation for no relevant reason.

Chifuyu come closer towards her younger brother.

"I really miss you Ichika..." She started to undo her tie and unbutton her suit. If he were in this situation, he would feel uncomfortable right now.

She was now unbuttoning her shirt, and take it off, revealing a black lacy bra. She then proceed with the skirt and reveals her panties with the same lacy black color as the bra.

"Ichika...I want it..." Her breathing was getting heavy.

The atmosphere become tense, but changed again for some reason. Chifuyu opens the door revealing Houki, Kanzashi, Cecilia and Byakushiki on the other side of the door, the lesson was already over which makes them good excuse to go a teachers office in a time like this, but this is a bad time for them to go to her office.

"Byaku Usagi, you may leave now, I'm sure she'll do idiotic things while you're gone." weird, the woman that he thought he knew that appeared out of nowhere disappeared all of a sudden, which do not matter him as who knows what Tabane would do without him looking out for her, even if Uchigane and Raphael would keep an eye on her.

Ichika left the academy not before he was being followed by a group of school, what does one expect from an all-girl school.

"All of you...keep this to yourself, and you'll be safe." Byakushiki and the others left Chifuyu's office.

"...Ichika." Chifuyu muttured.

'Hm, are they possible going to after him?'

'Orimura-sensei, there something-" Maya walks in into Chifuyu's office.

"...Uh..." both women appeared blushing when they saw each other, note that Chifuyu was still in her undergarments.

"...I...I-I'll come back later." Maya nervously walks out of Chifuyu's office while hiding her obvious nosebleed.

'Orimura-sensei, that is pretty bold of you.'

Germany, Shwarzer Hase,

The news have been spread throughout the world for the past few days, and in this particular base, one soldier kept rewinding the footage from the big news. Usually soldiers do pay attention to such trivial things, there were a group of teenage soldiers, all of the soldiers in this base are female and one soldier who seems to distant herself with the others, watching that footage over and over again.

That one soldier is Laura Bodewig, one of the strongest soldiers in that base and a high ranking one. She was a human weapon, and a very successful at that but after the IS was introduced, she along with the other soldiers there were ignored or being abandoned. The government who knew about the base were using them as experiments to make them excel as IS pilots by implant a microchip of some sort and place them into their left eye, which they called it 'Odin's Eye'. It was a painful process for the soldiers and it took them months to recover, eventually they were given IS training in their base and Laura was not happy about it for certain reason.

When watching the footage, Laura have an uncertain feeling, something she can't describe, mixed feeling perhaps.

"This man..."

The footage of Byaku Usagi was extracted by the German military, that is how Laura was able to get hold of it. Laura was generally half interested in Byaku Usagi, but what grabbed her attention was his fighting style. It may not look similar due to the weapon he used and he uses his own style. Laura was certain that fighting style derived from Orimura Chifuyu herself.

"He's a skillful one...But those skills are coming from instructor herself."

She was certain, she was the only one who seen it and knew it as one year ago Chifuyu trained her in that base and Laura admire her for that but...

"Instructor never mentioned me about this...I must know about this." It seems she wanted to know more about the world's latest idol since Chifuyu and Tabane.

"There can be only one student worthy of being with instructor..and that's me!" Laura stopped watching the recording and focus on doing her individual tasks. Rivalry is in mind for the silver haired soldier.

Meanwhile at the Dunios Industry in France

It was a disaster, the company lack something that most of the European countries had, a 3rd generation IS. Even though most of the 3rd generation IS is still in a prototype state, France still need to upgrade in order to keep the country safe and in case of the company preventing it's company from bankrupt.

The CEO of the company was Raphael Dunois, who got business of IS not long after the IS was introduced. Rarely men like him exist these days, but Raphael is not ordinary man if he would accomplish such feat such as this for so long. He was in a serious jeopardy though because his mass producing IS which named after him, the Raphael Revive are not selling as much because every other country but France herself were experimenting 3rd generation IS.

All is loss for him until he has learned two things that he think will save his company, Byaku Usagi, who was revealed to the world a few days ago and Byakushiki from the IS academy, which is a 4th generation IS. Surely he would get information on Byakushiki easier than Byaku Usagi himself because she was placed in the IS academy and he knows just what to do.

"Get her...she's going to the IS academy." Raphael ordered to his servants.

Moments later, a young woman who is on her teens who resembles Raphael himself, indicating that she is his daughter.

"Yes father?" She asked her father weakly.

"Charlotte, pack your bags. You're going to the IS academy."

"Yes father." The girl named Charlotte was rather submissive towards her father and would obey to what her father says.

"Good girl, now go to the airport, I'll take care of the rest."

As Charlotte left, Raphael seems to mutter to himself about something.

"It really was a good decision to get her from that woman, I wonder what happened to that son of mine that I abandoned? He's probably dead the hell I know."

Somewhere in Paris,France

A young man who was a student of some high school was on his way doing his part time job at some cafe which has high pay despite the current society revolves into. He looks like the younger teenage version of Raphael, his name was Charles Sorel. People who looked at him and assume he was Raphael's son but Charles keep denying it.

But in reality, Charles was actually Raphael's son and Charlotte's older brother, but he was abandoned at birth, not knowing Charlotte and his father, he was taken as a foster child soon after by a woman who desired a child of her own to inherit her fencing skill. She raised him as her own, teaching him fencing and would do anything a mother would do to her son. It was a good life for Charles, an above average student, a captain of his school fencing club, gentle but quite womanizing which is pretty daring.

Nonetheless, Margaret Sorel, his foster mother who have been living alone for quite a while was proud of her son. She did told him that she was a foster mother and she wanted a child that would inherit everything she had and Charles were able to come terms with it, much to Margaret's surprise. Margaret is not an IS pilot, which was no surprise for Charles since there were no IS that suitable for her taste, and unlike other women she is not arrogant, she was rather gentle and Charles was happy to be her son. What Margaret does not know that her son can make her even more proud.

On his way, he looks at an alley on the way to the cafe he worked and found an abandoned Raphael Revive. Out of curiosity, Charles touched the IS. The IS reacted to Charles and was fitted to him. He was shocked, he was able to pilot an IS.

"I can...pilot an IS? Is this a gift?" He moves around with the IS.

He may not be religious, but he does believe in miracles.

As he went out of the alley, witnesses saw him and also his co-worker and boss and was completely astonished. He is the first man ever witnessed to pilot an IS. Everyone around him come closer to see this phenomenon.

"What in the world-?"

"A male piloting an IS?"

"Charles, how did you-?"

There were barrages of questions aiming at Charles, and to make matters more complicated to him the media arrived at the scenes and photos of Charles were taken in the scene. He is now a new star along with Byaku Usagi.

'I have a feeling I'll be the next big news since the White Rabbit.'

Alright, I'll end this chapter right now. I'm sorry there are no action sequence or battle scenes in this chapter and I noticed that I tend to make mistake of 'Rafael' instead of 'Raphael' just recently. In any case, that is the introduction of Charles Sorel, Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig of France and Germany respectively. There are now path to Charles and path to Laura for Ichika to visit, whoever Ichika will visits will be your choosing, While Charlotte's path will be at the hands of Byakushiki in the IS academy. Whoever that was not picked for Ichika to visit will go to the IS academy along with Charlotte.

And as for the alignment path, should Ichika join the Phantom Task, The Sarashiki Group or remain neutral is for you to decide. If there was no result, Ichika will remain neutral, as for who will get visited by Ichika and whoever goes to the IS academy along with Charlotte, I will decide myself if there were no result.

Status

Name: Gotanda Dan

Sex: Male

Age: 18

Nicknames/Titles: NA

IS: Uchigane(servant)

Description: Ichika's middle school friend, he has known Ichika the most as a friend, Working in the family business which called the Gotanda Eatery. Has a fantasy regarding women, and having Uchigane has his servant will fulfill his fantasy to say the least.

Name: Gotanda Ran

Sex: Female

Age:14

Nicknames/Titles: NA

IS:NA

Description: Dan's little sister. She's a third year and an honor student in a prestigious all-girl middle school. She has intrest in Ichika and annoyed at her brothers idiocy. Said that she's going to the IS academy next year.

Name: Laura Bodewig

Sex: Female

Age:15

Nicknames/Titles; NA

IS; Schwarzer Regen

Description: A born soldier excel in military combat. The introduction of the IS was the reason why Laura was given the 'Odin's Eye'. She has an admiration for Chifuyu and have intense bitter rivalry towards Byaku Usagi.

Name: Raphael Dunois

Sex: Male

Age: In his forties

Nicknames/Titles: NA

Description: The CEO of the Dunois company. Very ambitious and selfish, he would do anything to get in his way. His company is an jeopardy unless he recieves the latest IS Byakushiki.

Name: Charlotte Dunois

Sex: Female

Age: 15

Nicknames/Titles; Little Flower

IS: Raphael Revive II Custom

Description: The daughter of the CEO of the Dunois company. She is very timid and being exploited by her father, but she is excel in IS piloting.

Name: Charles Sorel

Sex: 18

Nicknames: Fluret womanizer, Prince of Rapiers

IS: NA currently but will get a custom IS.

Description: The son of a great fencer Margaret Sorel, he inherit his mother's skill and excel in his school life. Now becoming the first male IS pilot and soon be the next star along with Byaku Usagi.

Name: Margeret Soles

Sex: Female

Age: In her mid thirties

Nicknames/Titles: Queen Fluret, Queen of Rapiers

IS: NA, no IS available would suit her taste and fencing skills

Description: Charles' foster mother. She raised Charles as her own child in hopes that he would inherit everything she owns. She is rather gentle but can be a strict single parent towards Charles.

Anyways hope this chapter is as good as the last ones, review if you want or if you want to suggest...


	5. The Rapier and the Lance

Disclaimers as always: I do not own Infinite Stratos. The franchise belongs to Izuru Yumizuru and all of it's characters except my own.

Story so far: After a casual visit at the Gotanda Eatery where his old friend resides, two women from different organizations were trying to recruit him with given time for him to think about it. Ichika didn't know either of the organizations and their aims that relate to him in the first place as he ponders about it and haven't decided to join either of the organization. Meanwhile in France, for the first time in ten years since the introduction of the IS, one man was able to pilot the IS and his name is Charles Sorel, foster son of a great fencer Margaret Sorel and Charlotte Dunois, Charles' lost little sister was sent by her father to the IS academy to spy on Byakushiki. And in an unknown base located of Germany, one soldier by the name of Laura Bodewig was determined to find out about Byaku Usagi(Ichika) and his connection with her instructor(Chifuyu).

**Sorry about the changes in chapter as I do not expect this to happen, anyways Charles win the vote and Laura will join Charlotte in the IS academy (Sorry about the ones who voted Laura). Anyways enjoy...**

* * *

Byakushiki's POV

It's the summer month of May and it has been a few days since Chifuyu-nee announced that I'm actually an IS, and people started to treat me differently, and it's not just my class, the second years and third years seems to approach me whenever I'm on my own. Honestly, it's a different experience for me and I don't think I'll be comfortable about this. Every time I went to the cafeteria, whenever I was alone on a table, some students from all three years approached me and said something like,

"You must be the IS that Byaku Usagi created."

"Hey look, it's Byaku Usagi's little sister."

"Hey Byakushiki, can you tell us about your brother Byaku Usagi."

"Byakushiki-san, you want me to teach you to use that sword?"

All the questions are all focused on me and I don't have time to even put a single bite on my meal.

"BYAKU-CHAN." Golem-nee came at the right time. The girls that surrounded me just left after seeing Golem-nee. She sits right next to me with her rather big meal, I'm not really surprised.

"So you're staying here, Gole-nee?"

"YES, GOLEM GIVE APPROVAL FROM BYAKU-NII TO STAY."

"Well, do you know about the individual divisional tournament?"

"...?"

But right now there seems to an Individual division tournament that is going to happen by around next month and all of the students are participated in different categories of course, it will be bad for a first year to fight a third year in the tournament. But there seems to be a class representative match not long before the individual division tournament, unlike the latter the class representative match only applies to the class representatives only from all years in different categories.

I wonder how Onii-chan is doing right now.

* * *

Tabane's secret laboratory, Normal POV

"Mou, I still don't understand it." Tabane was deeply in thought on how Ichika has the ability to transform IS into a human like form and make them as Ichika's little sister.

Tabane had been rather curious of how Ichika's ability works and how did Ichika obtained that ability in the first place. Tabane does know that as that ability was known to the world, other people would study that extraordinary ability as well from around the world.

Meanwhile, Ichika has been pondering on what was the purpose of the two organizations that were trying to recruit him in the first place. The first one was called the Phantom Task and the other one was the Sarashiki group. They obviously known Ichika's ability in the first place and the fact that his ability was displayed in the news when the rampage happened.

And that's not the only thing on his mind, the name 'Madoka' was still on his mind. The name strike him for some reason as if he needed to know what that name has related to him and why as the name keep bothering him ever since that dream.

As he give a thought about it, his subconscious called him and force Ichika to enter a deep slumber and entered his subconscious.

* * *

Ichika's subconscious

Somewhere in the same place where he met with the White Knight, Ichiko was the first person he saw in there.

"Hey there, you might be wondering why are you here right?"

"..."

"Well, worry no more as I have something to tell you that might touch your interest."

"...?"

"Let me tell you something, do you know the concept of elements? You know fire, water, earth, wind, that stuff that you find across from an RPG game."

"Guess what, you can do just that. How you say? It's very simple. Just deploy any of your lances right now."

Ichika deploys the 'White Knight Lance'.

"Um...how about I explain more about your initial lance further before I go through the elements. This lance is made for pure raw power, meaning it possess a physical element, not really sure if it is considered an element but it is for raw power which means this is your most powerful and the most well-balanced lance you have so far, not to mentioned neutral. It's barrier void passive skill can make this lance a perfect weapon for breaking defenses of other IS. Let's try deploy the 'Blue Star'."

Ichika 'keep' the 'White Knight Lance' and deployed a new weapon, 'Blue Star'. The 'Blue Star' was a weapon given to him by the IS 'Blue Tears', the shape was almost the same as the 'Starlight MKIII' which was the sniper rifle Cecilia uses during the match.

"Here is something interesting that you need to know about this Sniperlance. It is a lance with two functions, piercing and shooting. It may not be as powerful as the 'White Knight Lance' but it's shooting function can make up for it. In terms of element, this lance can produce ice element which can be used in both stabbing and shooting and this element can freeze enemies in their tracks making room for you to charge at them. Although I don't think there is a target for you here to test it."

Ichika aimed at the sky and fired a a projectile that looks like an ice missile that would explode in contact. It exploded in midair, the rain of ice that shines in a form of snow pours over them.

"Wow, it's snowing here, but I'm not sure if it was suppose to explode like that though. Now let's try the latest weapon, Kohryu. What do you think of the name, admit it, it sounds cooler doesn't it?"

Ichika switched his 'Blue Star' and deploys the weapon he got from 'Shen Long', 'Kohryu'. The halberd with a dragon's head as the tip of the lance, there seems to be lightning marks on the lance itself.

"You noticed it didn't you, this lance is lightning elemental. This lance can send your enemies flying with it's weight and the lightning element can stun your enemies too no matter how big your enemy is, although more powerful than the 'White Knight Lance' it is however slow to execute an attack with it because of the weight of the lance gives you."

Ichika decided to demonstrate by destroying anything that is available to see the element in action itself. Upon the contact of the lance, sparks appeared and lightning flows within the lance.

"..."

"...OK, that's enough for the lesson of elements. There should be more lances that has different elements within them around the world. Keep an eye out for it."

Suddenly Ichika was getting dizzy, and when he came through, Tabane was only a few inches away from his face.

* * *

"What's wrong Ikkun?" Tabane had a worried look on her face. "You look down, is there something I can help you with?"

Ichika won't answer.

"You won't talk about it? I won't push you if you don't want to." Tabane showed a caring look to him.

Tabane has been indifferent with other people, she would just simply ignore them as she claimed that humans are just the same, but she has a soft spot for three people only which were Ichika, Chifuyu and Houki. The IS are unsure though.

"Um..Ikkun, do you know anything about this?" She showed Ichika holographic diagrams of Ichika's lances, the 'White Knight Lance', Blue Star' and 'Kohryu'.

On the diagram, there was a display of icons that displayed the respective elements, 'White Knight Lance' represents the Physical element, but there seems to be a missing icon next to it. The second was 'Blue Star' represents the Ice element and there was no missing icon detected. 'Kohryu' represents the thunder element and same as 'Blue Star' there was nothing missing in the holographic diagram. But what does that missing icon next to the Physical icon in the 'White Knight Lance' mean Ichika wonders, was it another element hidden in the lance itself? But thinking about it will not let him going anywhere.

Uchigane and Revive appeared on the spot and examines the diagram. They seem to ponder about the diagram itself for a moment and came to a conclusion.

"This is..."

"Elements..."

"But how did Onii-sama-?"

"Amazing~"

Both IS are mesmerized by the look of the diagram.

"Onii-sama, I think there are more elements that you can explore than this somewhere." Uchigane just made Ichiko's prediction becoming a reality, if it was a prediction that is.

"Ooh ooh, how about my home country France? I'm sure there's something interesting in there." Revive started to talk about her 'home' country as everyone know that the Raphael Revive was created in France.

Tabane suddenly sprung out. "Speaking of France, Tadda~" She showed the news that caused impact throughout the world, Charles Sorel.

"This came in just hours ago, as expected from the great genius Tabane to get some useful information."

"A male piloting my fellow sister...?" A hint of confusion enters Revive's mind.

"Seems like it."

"**An amazing discovery has occurred in the country of France. The first male that can pilot an IS, that's right this is no trick, a MALE that can pilot an IS. The name of the newly discovered pilot is Charles Sorel, a high school captain of his school's fencing club and the son of the 'Queen of Rapiers' Margaret Sorel. This is a fresh start for France ever since the Dunios incorporated has suffered a crises due to the lacking of 3rd generation IS.-"**

The articles continues...

"Seems like more reason to visit France I suppose. What do you think Onii-sama?"

Ichika ponders of what Uchigane had said to him.

"Think about it Ichika, I think this dude can help you find another element that you're interested in. Besides this is the first male that was able to pilot your little sister, this is gonna be a big scoop." Ichiko appeared out of nowhere as usual which surprises both IS and Tabane.

"..."

"Come on man, you know you want to..."

"..."

"I think you should go."

"..." But there seems to be a problem, Ichika has been well known to the world and it might be troublesome for him to travel through the globe. And Tabane has a suggestion,

"Well, why don't we all go to France and arrange a meeting with Charles since he's the only male IS pilot currently."

* * *

Meanwhile at France, Night

Charles was panting of exhaustion, he's in his home now with a pendant on this neck, which was the IS he touched hours ago.

"Charles, what have you been doing?" His mother speak to him with worry.

"Well, I was trying to escape from the paparazzi. Did you see the news?"

"Yes I did son..."

"So what happens to me next?"

"That depends on what the government wants from you. Most likely you'll be sent to the IS academy."

"Hm..."

"Why don't you rest for tomorrow?"

"Good idea mom."

* * *

Meanwhile at Dunois Inc.

Raphael has been delighted by the latest news, that the male pilot is living in the same country as he is. For him, it is an opportunity to get his company back up by sponsoring Charles and make him the cadet representative candidate of France thereby making France receiving custom frames and 3rd generation IS that way.

"Finally, something that is so extraordinary that the world would give everything they have for me. With Charles on my side I will dominate this female dominated society and the world!"

Raphael let out an evil laugh.

"Hm, she should be at Japan right now."

* * *

On the way to Japan

On the plane Charlotte Dunois was on board, she was in a deep sleep. It was night in Japan and it's been a few hours since she left her home country. Next to her was the silver haired soldier, Laura Bodewig. The silvered haired soldier sits on her seat in solitude, not caring for those around her.

She had become the cadet representative of Germany a few days ago because she thinks that it might brought closer to her newly claimed rival, the man become a weapon, Byaku Usagi. And her base had received information about a newly created IS, Byakushiki was at IS academy, and when Laura looks at the picture, it sends shock to her, she was almost similar to her instructor, Orimura Chifuyu.

"Byakushiki, you've my new rival. And I will destroy you and take what was mine."

It was her resolve, but her reason for this is hard to understand.

"If I want to be like instructor, I must defeat two people who are similar to her."

The plane will arrive at Japan and the two girls will go to the IS academy.

* * *

Next day, France

It was a fine morning in France, specifically in Charles' school location. Ichika, Tabane and the two IS arrived at the said location waiting for the male IS pilot.

After convincing the school principal, who was more than willing to cooperate called Charles into the office.

"Attention, Sorel. Charles Sorel, please come to the principal's office."

"Hm, you heard the announcement, go to the office immediately Charles." Charles' teacher reminded him.

"Hey Charles, what did you do this time?" Charles' friend asked.

"Nothing at the moment."

"Well whatever, just go to the office."

"Right." And just like that, Charles left the class.

Just after he left, gossips can be heard.

"I think it's about his ability..."

"He's going to IS academy.."

"Hey, just this morning I saw a certain white rabbit with the genius herself."

"WHAAT?!"

"The White Rabbit is here with the genius herself!?"

"Quiet class!" the teacher gives a stern order to keep the class in order.

* * *

At the office

"You want to see me-" As soon as he entered, Charles was surprised that the White Rabbit and the genius herself, with two IS, one he recognized immediately as Uchigane.

"Hey, you're Uchigane."

"Yes I am, Charles Sorel."

"You know my name."

"Well, you've become famous for such a short time, I'm a Raphael Revive by the way, call my Revive.

"I thought Revy would be better."

"That's a good name."

"You must be the White Rabbit and the genius Tabane Shinonono."

Ichika nooded while Tabane replied, "Yep."

"So...I'm going to the IS academy?"

"Not yet, Mr. Sorel. There still some arrangements involving the construction your own personal IS." The principal answered his question. "...And we have to tell your mother regarding about your transfer."

"Wait, personal IS?"

"Yes, I observed your skill Mr. Sorel, and the observers that watched it with me are impressed. It seems you don't understand, but that is to be expected as men has no need for IS related information with you as an exception. A personal IS is a custom built frame that is given to elites with exceptional skill, and your fencing skill is enough to qualified for it."

"Wait, when is that?"

"Soon, and the White Rabbit would like to test you just to see your capability as an IS pilot right now. Demonstrate your skill to him at thee gym."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Gym

"Okie dokie, before constructing your own IS, let's analyze your skill so I can make an ideal weapon for you." Tabane was energetic as usual.

After preparing for battle Ichika draw his 'White Knight Lance', while Charles gets on his position.

"Hm, that is a little big, but that does not stop me, En guard!"

As this is not a real battle, Ichika only use his lance and stay on his position guarding Charles' blows.

Charles had the advantage of speed because of his lifetime of training, his quick posture and his weapon, while Ichika had the advantage of defense despite his low speed and has high reaction time along with the size of it's weapon.

Hit after hit, the two weapons collide every time, and Charles was still standing. It's not Ichika's purpose to defeat him, but to observe Charles's skill. As Ichika observes, Charles' skill was very unique, because of it's flexibility and the way he use his skill. Similar to Ichika he uses both traditional skill and mix it with his own original style. This is the reason why Charles won the fencing tournament for the past three years.

After Tabane analyzed Charles' movement, Tabane collected various amounts of data which may be used for making a personal IS for Charles.

"Hey Charles, can you lend me that 'thing'?" Revy filled with curiosity was amazed with the weapon he hold.

"Hey, this 'thing' is a rapier." Charles blurted out.

Revy holds into the rapier and 'feel' it.

"..."

"..."

"...I would like to have this weapon. Tabane-sama, I would like you to analyzed the weapon data 'rapier' and used it for Charles and me."

"You're interested Revy-chan, Okie dokie then, I'm always up for a challenge." Tabane seems to be doing a stance that would say 'Challenge Accepted'.

Tabane uses wires that appeared out of nowhere and attaches itself to Revy, extracting the available data on her. After the extracting was complete, it was time to leave for constructing the IS itself.

"I guess it is done..."

"Yep, it will take some hours to complete it. Now begone with you and let me start on it."

"Ouch, that's kinda harsh."

"Oh, Tabane-sama is always like this."

"Thanks for the info Uchigane..."

After they left Charles return to his class for his usual lesson. But when he entered the class, his classmates, mostly the girls are staring at him very intently. Charles is very aware what it means but he will ask anyway,

"What's going on?"

"...You've met with the genius and the White Rabbit didn't you?!"

"Tell me about them!"

"Charles, you better tell me later!"

"No fair, how come you get to see them both?!"

For Charles, it is gonna be a long day.

* * *

Meanwhile at the IS academy, Morning

"Well, today we'll be introducing two transfer students here." Yamada Maya, the assistant teacher of class 1-1 was standing in front of the class looking rather nervous, then again it happens normally for her.

"What?"

"WWHHAAATT?!"

The information regarding about the transfer students were surprising since it is almost the middle of the year. These students had gossiped throughout since the appearance of Byaku Usagi to the world, it might not be helped if they would talked about some leaked information. If they would transferred in class 1-1, they must be good.

Speak of the devil, the transfer students arrived from the door of the class. As Maya said, there are two transfer students in the class. One was a blonde haired girl and the other one was a silver haired girl, both are standing in front. Both of them have different atmosphere, giving the class a mix of both atmosphere. One was a fragile girl atmosphere and the other was a dark atmosphere that was coming from the blonde girl and the silver haired girl.

"I'm...I'm Charlotte Dunois, um...I'm not too really familiar with this country, so please take care of me." The blonde girl introduce herself and the girls are gossiping in front of her.

"Hm, she sure is a shy one."

"But she's a skilled pilot if she were to transferred to this class."

"Hm, appearance does deceive people you know."

"She is cute though, like someone you wanted to protect."

"Hey, don't you think she looks like him?"

"Now that you mentioned it, she does look like him."

It was bustling already, even though the self-introduction hasn't ended.

"Ev-everyone, we haven't finished the self-introduction yet~" The nervous assistant teacher tried to keep the class quiet with little success.

Next to Charlotte was the girl who sit next to her in the plane, the silver haired girl is strikingly stand out by the uniform she wore, indicating that she is a 'soldier'. Right now, she is staring at the homeroom teacher the whole time, Orimura Chifuyu.

"...Hurry up and greet them, Laura.." The homeroom teacher Chifuyu called the silver haired girl named Laura.

"Yes, instructor." She replied with a tone of a soldier.

"Don't call me that here, I'm no longer your instructor. You're a normal student here, so call me Orimura-sensei."

"...Roger."

There are relation between the two, Orimura Chifuyu went to Germany to train the Shwarzer Haze a year ago, where she met Laura and train her along with the other soldiers although the reason for it is unknown. Laura admire Chifuyu for training her but, after the discovery of Byaku Usagi and Byakushiki recently, her feelings are mixed with jealousy, curiosity and confusion.

"I'm Laura Bodewig."

The students are waiting to hear more, but Laura doesn't move her mouth.

"I-Is that all?"

"That's all."

Despite her best effort to cheering up the atmosphere, Laura darkens the atmosphere even more by staring at her, scaring Maya in the process. How unfortunate of Yamada Maya.

As if by instinct, Laura turned to Byakushiki and both are exchanging looks.

"...You."

"...Me?"

"Are you related to instructor?"

"Well...sort of."

PAM—as if on cue, Chifuyu hits Byakushiki in the head with her super thick attendance book.

"...Ow!"

"I told you Byakushiki, we are not related!" Chifuyu's angry tone confuses Laura.

'Instructor seems to deny their relation, what does this means?'

"Laura,I will tell you this. Byakushiki and I are not related."

'I'm not related to Byakushiki by blood, but...'

"I do not understand instructor."

"You don't need to Laura..."

"...Tch!" On the inside, Laura wants to know but she knows she needs to stand down for now.

"Byakushiki...I declare war!"

"Eeeeehh?!"

"Only one of us are worthy of being like instructor, and that will be ME!"

"Ahem, homeroom lesson will end now. Everyone change up, as we will be doing IS practice with class 2. Dismissed."

"And Byakushiki..."

"Yeah...?"

"Come and see me in my office later."

"..."

* * *

IS Arena

"First, a demonstration that involves shooting and close range battle by practical battle."

Chifuyu is in her usual strict command.

"Today, I'll let you watch a real battle with two representatives Alcott and Huang!"

""Yes!"" Both of the mentioned names took steps forward.

"Today, you two will against-"

Houki was in a state of thinking deeply, which is about Ichika, she knows he's alive, it's just that he's nowhere to be seen.

But her thoughts cut off by an approaching object that fell from the sky.

"AAHH!-PL~PLEASE GET OUT OF THE WAY~!'

The falling object hits Houki and fortunately for her, it did not hurt her. But...

'What is this soft feeling in my hands..'

Houki was half-conscious from the hit. What she felt was something soft, something that she is familiar with, although it is much bigger compare to hers.

"Shi-Shinonono-san...Kya!"

Houki slowly regain consciousness and slowly realize what's going on, her hands are on Maya's bosom.

"Y-Yamada-sensei?!" Houki immediately lets go of her hand from Maya's breasts.

"A-At this rate, I'll be Professer Shinonono's sister-in-law."

Houki's face darkens, moves to the wall into the arena, sits in there in a cradle position and mutters "I did not just touched Yamada-sensei's breast." repeatedly.

"Um..Houki-san, are you alright?"

"Stay away from me Byakushiki..."

"Forget about it Byakushiki, It'll take a while for her to recover." Grabbing her shoulder was Rin.

"If I were Houki, I would do that too." Cecilia was with Byakushiki as she sympathize Houki.

"Orimura-sensei, may I be excused of carrying Houki back to the dorm?"

"Are you sure you can do this alone Sarashiki-san?"

"Yes I can."

"Then go ahead." 'Poor girl.'

"Alright back on track, Your opponent will be Yamada-sensei. Originally Byaku Usagi would be your opponent for today but he's on a special business with Professor Shinonono and will not be available for today."

"Eh, Byaku Usagi was suppose to be here today, but he's with Professor Shinonono."

"Byaku Usagu with Professor Shinonono, don't tell me this special business means 'that'"

Chifuyu let out a sigh of frustration, not only because of the students started to gossip but the message she received this morning that said,

'Chi-chan, we're going to France to check out the french boy, for analysis and have a meeting with him. Hope you don't mind letting Ikkun come with me. -The Great Genius Tabane.'

'Someday, one day Tabane, you're going to pay.' In her mind, she would go on a date with her own brother, but with her job and his circumstances, the chances are nearly impossible.

By the time, she snapped out of it, the victor of the fight is obvious. Despite there is, the two representative lost to the opponent's inferior IS, which proves that skill matters, not the IS.

After the lesson, Byakushiki came to Chifuyu's office as she was told.

"You wanted to see me Chifuyu-nee?"

"I told you to refer me as Orimura-sensei!"

"Sorry...Orimura-sensei."

"*Sigh* Byakushiki, I will teach you how to be assertive in things. Because I know you will be having trouble dealing with other people."

"Really, what is assertive?"

"Assertive means that feeling when you are in charge, powerful, in control."

"...?"

"Rather than explaining it, I'll show you some example...let's see..."

Coincidentally, Maya arrived at Chifuyu's office and Chifuyu took advantage of this.

"Yamada, come here for a while."

"Yes, Orimura-sensei?" Maya comes in to her office.

"You see Byakushiki, people like her are considered vulnerable. For example..."

As Chifuyu about to gave Byakushiki an example she started to grope for Maya's melons.

"K-KYAA~!, O-Orimura-sensei, w-what are you doing?!"

As both teachers are struggling, Chifuyu continues to explain.

"This...can...ugh...happened...to...you...if...you're...not...careful! Yamada,quit struggling!"

"I...I-I can't, this is my first time!"

"Well..don't..say...that...in...front...of...her!"

"KYAA~! ORIMURA-SENSEI!"

"If..this..were..to..happened..to..you,...you..must-"

As if by reflex Maya slapped Chifuyu very hard. The slapping echo proves that it was a hard slap. Maya pants for a while and realize what she has done.

"I...I...s-sorry Orimura-sensei!" And just like that, Maya left Chifuyu's office with her cheeks red.

"..."

"..."

"...Why don't we just end it for today...I'll let you know when is the next lesson."

"Umm, okay...?" As she said that Byakushiki left the office with a confused look.

"*Sigh*...Bodewig, you can come out now." As Chifuyu said that, Laura emerged from Chifuyu's desk.

"Yes instructor?"

"Keep this to yourself, no one else is got to know about this. Ever."

"Roger..."

"Good, now go back to your room." Laura as she was commanded returned to her room.

'*Sigh* I have one person that wants to be me. I have a student who is an IS that doesn't know fully of human beings, Ichika is taken somewhere to France with HER and I just got slapped by my own colleague after that performance. Great, just great.'

'I'll just let her do her thing then I'll tell her later...'

Chifuyu touched where Maya slapped her.

'The last thing I will think of is where Ichika saw me with Yamada as my bride. Ouch, Yamada can be a hard hitter sometimes, it will take more than just a few ice just to get it to feel better.'

Meanwhile Laura thoughts of what just happened,

'Instructor is so bold, she expresses her love so easily and she's not afraid to show it in front of others. But why is she teaching her that and never teach me about that? Maybe to her, I'm just a soldier...but I learned something new about instructor and that's what matters.' Laura thinks about that while touching her own breast.

Now at Maya's thoughts,

"Oh my, It's my first time with another woman. Orimura-sensei seems to be a wild-type and will not hesitate to do 'it'. I-I don't mind if it's her as long I can be her bride..It's so tempting~'

* * *

Back at France, just outside Dunois building,Night

"Brother, here is my gift to you..."

[Cadenza received]

After the creation of Charles personal IS, Bloody Rose, Ichika immediately turned the IS into it's human form. She only has one weapon, Rose Thorn, a beam rapier that has almost the same function as Chifuyu's Yukihara.

The weapon she gave to Ichika was a Gatling Lance of a wind element and a pendant with the color of garnet.

Thanks to the Dunios' incorporated, Bloody Rose have become Charles' IS. As Tabane and the two IS discussing with the crisis, Charles was outside. He haven't met with Raphael as he was busy looking at the blueprints of a 3rd generation IS which matched with the prototype of other European countries.

As he was thinking by himself, Ichika was right behind him.

"Hey..."

"..."

"Don't talk much...?"

"..."

"Hey can you listen to what I'm about to say?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes..."

"..."

"You see, after I found out that I'm a foster child, I started to think about what my real parents look like. But as time passed I started to think that my parents don't want me and abandoned me. But at least mom takes care of me."

"..."

"But look at me now, I'm an awesome fencer, an above average school boy, I'm living just fine and I'm the first male IS pilot. I wonder what life awaits me there, in the IS academy. I know there will be hot chicks there hehe. Now I'm starting to talk about something else, anyways I'll be leaving to the IS within few days so I will do my best. I'm gonna miss mom though."

"..."

Tabane and the two IS are out of the building indicating they are done with the business.

"Let's go, I'm tired~" Tabane was getting tired and a giant carrot pod appears out of nowhere which all four fit in and flew off in the night sky. As they left, Charles let out a sigh.

"My life just got interesting..."

* * *

**What do you guys think about this chapter? I hope it turns out good, and some characters just got little spotlight for this chapter so I apologize. Now I already ask about this but I'll ask you again, should Ichika joined the Phantom Task, the Sarashiki Group or remained neutral. But instead of just answer, I want you to give valid reason of why Ichika should (Join Phantom Task, Join Sarashiki Group, remain neutral). Yeah, I just added the concept of elements there, and I hope it actually sticks.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you have a good read, laters.**

* * *

Weapon

Name: Cadenza

Type:Gatling Lance

Element: Wind

Power:207

Description: A Gun Lance with multiple round capabilities, with it's wind element it can hit an enemy multiple times with a chance of knock down.

List of elements:

White Knight Lance(Lance): Physical, ?

Blue Star(Sniperlance): Ice

Cadenza(gatlinglance): Wind

Kohryu(halberd): Lightning

Akatsubaki*(Not named yet(Naginata?)): Fire

Schwarzer Regen*(Not named yet(not sure about type of lance)): Darkness?*(You can suggest me otherwise if you want.)


	6. Charles surprise

**Disclaimers: Infinite Stratos do not belong to me.**

Story so far: Ichika and his group has gone to France to settle some things with the only male IS in the world, Charles Sorel. Meanwhile, two transfer students Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig came to class 1-1 with their own reason. For a side gag, Byakushiki has receive some interesting lesson from her teacher Orimura-sensei and Yamada-sensei (sort of) and Laura manage to overhear the said lesson.

**In this chapter, Charles Sorel will transfer to the IS academy, but not immediately. He will transferred after the class representative match between Rin and Cecilia. Charles will have a surprise encounter with his long lost little sister and Chifuyu has more lessons for Byakushiki after school related to humanity yet again.**

**This chapter will be more focused on Byakushiki or something. Here we go...**

Byakushiki

It was the class representative match today. It has been two days since Chifu- I mean Orimura-sensei gave me a lesson regarding about 'assertiveness' and she said the lesson will continue when notified.

Before the start of the battle, Cecilia and Rin prepare themselves before deploying and ready for battle. I swear they said something to each other before they face each other.

"You're going down, Lingyin!"

"Yeah right, I have you know that Byaku Usagi tested me before I came here."

"Oh really, so do I."

Both of their faces are filled with confidence and a hint of arrogance towards each other, and I can literally see spark between their eyes.

Meanwhile

At an unknown location, two figures are staring at each other and seems to have a conversation. One of that said figures was a noble young lady in blue and another one was a young girl in a magenta martial artist outfit. The said figures were Blue Tears and Shen Long respectively.

"Hm, it seems we have to fight it out."

"You got that right lady blue."

"Excuse me, I have a name you know by the name of Blue Tears!"

"Well I have a name by the name of Shen Long."

"It doesn't matter right now, all that matters now is we're gonna fight by our pilots and one of us have to win."

"Hmph, I already know my pilot will lead us to victory!"

"Oh my, the victor is already decided? I would say that my pilot would come out victorious."

"We'll see about that."

"Are we betting around here?"

"I don't know, we can't really decide since we are not controlling our pilots."

"Maybe true but..."

"Let's get this over with already!"

"Hmph, very impatient aren't we?"

Byakushiki

I can 'see' my sisters arguing who's going to win and from what I've learn from lectures from Orimura-sensei, it seems that the IS itself do not measure power rather it was the skill of the pilot.

In case of the IS itself like Golem-nee, she has her own battle data which make her an independent IS so she does not rely on human pilots. However the price for this is that she cannot undergo the process of 'second shift' which requires a human pilot to do so. So far I can already tell I cannot undergo 'second shift' anytime unless I bonded with a pilot with a certain amount of time.

While the IS can obtain battle data or fighting styles from their respective pilots, I somehow have my own battle data, which may be less than average but still it exists within me. Since IS cannot obtain data of their own, that means I somehow being piloted before by someone but I cannot recall who.

"BEGIN!"

The battle starts as the announcement called them to battle. Cecilia started to fire her 'Starlight M. ' while Rin charges ahead while deploying two Daos from her back and dodge her shot. From what I remember from the class representative battle, Cecilia is vulnerable when the enemy is close to her, I can tell from the fight between her and Onii-chan. From what I see, Shen Long-nee is a power type IS that destroy IS armor directly, it will be a problem for Cecilia just looking at the match.

Houki is next with me along with Kanzashi watching the match as well. Kanzashi commented something during the match.

"Cecilia's gonna lose..."

"Hm?" I can't believe that she concluded that quickly.

"You two, you already know what I'm talking about."

"...Hmm..." Houki seems to be pondering about something.

"You already noticed it right, Cecilia-san seems to be having problems already. But she seems to be doing quite well despite that." Kanzashi added a positive point and it seems she was going somewhere.

Cecilia seems to be backing off whenever Rin is trying to get close, she somehow learned how to deal with power types like Rin and Shen Long-nee. But I wonder if that actually helps?

So far Cecilia seems to have the upper hand from her constant shooting and almost all of her shots hit Rin almost directly but not without received damage from Rin. Rin's skill with the Dao may not be as good but it's enough to be called a representative and the dao can deal heavy damage and depleting Cecilia's shield energy like it was butter.

Since they are both representative, they are equally strong but one of them has to win and the other one has to lose. And at the end of the battle...

[Blue Tears shield energy: 0/ 600, Shen Long shield energy 12/600]

It was in a pinch but Rin and Shen Long-nee won with just a little shield energy left. Blue Tears-nee and Cecilia-san actually would have won if the last attack were actually connect. Regardless, a loss is a loss.

Meanwhile

Both Blue Tears and Shen Long suffered damage from the battle. They were battered as they face each other and their armor they are wearing suffered dents from the blows they have exchanged.

"Ugh, unbelievable..."

"Hah, I won..."

"Hmph, at least you won't be able to fight another battle for a while my dear."

"Tch, back at you Nee-chan..."

Despite the battle, they are not really angry and they seem to be okay with it.

"Just you wait, one day me and my pilot will strive to the top!"

"Don't think that no one's gonna stop you for that, I'm going to aim to the top as well!"

Their competitive nature continues to soar.

Byakushiki

Well Cecilia was disappointed by her loss but she recovered quite fast.

"Hmph. I never actually expect to last that long to someone of a power type. But that is to be expected as she is a representative like me."

Her attitude never changes even when she lost.

"Hm, for a moment there you might have lost miserably."

"Are you underestimating me Kanzashi-san?"

"Well, I have no saying to that..."

"For a moment there I thought you were having trouble with close combat quarters opponents." Houki commented Cecilia regarding the range differences.

"Yes but even so, I manage to stop her from advancing and disqualified her out of the match."

Her confidence never goes down isn't it.

Phantom Task

In the unknown where the location is just as secretive as Tabane's laboratory. The head of the Phantom Task seems to have a thought for something.

"Hmm, 'Byaku Usagi' so far has the ability to turn IS into a human like state and it seems the IS have a personality and mind of it's own. A very unique ability indeed."

She is in her office minding her own business, on her table are miniature toys with detailed accuracy of their enemy, the Sarashiki. And the most prominent one of the toy was the head of the Sarashiki group, Sarashiki Tatenashi. Aside from the Sarashiki miniatures, there was the miniature of Byaku Usagi including the lance he used from the rampage, the IS Uchigane with her katana and the IS Golem with her gigantic fist.

"Not only the IS have their own personality and traits, they seem to obey Byaku Usagi like little sisters obeying to their brother. Hm...It might be extended to the point where they would rebel against their pilots or even possesses or destroy the pilot itself. Interesting..."

She holds into the Tatenashi toy and tightened her grip to the toy.

"If Byaku Usagi were on my side, he will be a high ranking official, hell, he might even take over me in an instant. He would assemble an army of IS for my personal bidding and take over this world with ease."

She then grabs the Byaku Usagi toy and caress it gently then using the lance to stab the mini Tatenashi's face repeatedly.

"Hehehe~ it will be very amusing to see that in real life."

She then send a message to her accomplice, Squall.

"Squall, inform all the members that an assembly will be held later tonight."

"Yes ma'am."

Meanwhile, The Sarashiki, Student council, IS academy, evening

Three people are in the student council, the student council president and the Head of the Sarashiki family, Sarashiki Tatenashi, a second year student, Kanzashi's older sister and a representative of Russia. And with her are two siblings, Nototoke Honne, a first year, a 'Pikachu cosplayer' and a classmate of Byakushiki and her older sister Nototoke Utsuho, a third year student.

The Sarashiki family was a prestigious family for generations who created an organization to stop the other group they considered as enemies, The Phantom Task. The two siblings that was with Tatenashi was their personal maids. Right now they are having a meeting which is the same topic as the Phantom Task would discuss later at night, the 'White Rabbit' or as the locals called him, 'Byaku Usagi'.

"Let's start the meeting now since the council's over for today."

""Hai, Oujo-sama!""

"We all know what Byaku Usagi is capable of." Tatenashi then show the footage from the rampage back at China.

"He is a very skilled fighter since Brunhilde and that's not all, he has the ability to turn IS into human beings to some extend."

"How is this relate to us Oujo-sama?" The elder maid spoke.

"Well If you have been observing the footage carefully you can see that the transformed IS obey him with no resistance like a little sister to a brother and this is crucial."

"How so?" The younger maid questioned her.

"He is right now the only one who is able to do that and the IS are in his control. Imagine if he would fall into the wrong hands? Let's say he joined our enemy organization, the Phantom Task, the Phantom Task will have an overwhelming advantage to the extend of ruling the world with an iron fist, and our organization will not stand a chance against Byaku Usagi."

"That will be bad huh Oujo-sama?"

"Precisely Honne-chan."

"But how are we going to surmount this problem Oujo-sama?" The elder maid sibling asked.

"Well I did observe a member of the Phantom Task trying to convince him to join their organization about a few weeks ago and I ended do the same after she left suddenly, how naive of her."

"And how did it go?"

"From what I've heard from the conversation between them, the Phantom Task member made a move of giving him time which I assume prevent raising suspicion from Byaku Usagi, so I do the same."

"But would that confuse him?"

"Maybe, as the Phantom Task member did not give information regarding their location and and time, which was a stupid move I admit..."

"Ehh~ what about you Oujo-sama?"

"I think he would already know where to come if he decided to join us, I was wearing an IS uniform that day and he visits the IS academy for special occasions before."

""Wah~~!""

"Now we know our situation, now let's make a plan on preventing Byaku Usagi from joining Phantom Task."

"""Hai Oujo-sama!""

Unknown to the three of them, Chifuyu overheard the meeting and was pondering about something.

'Seems like Ichika's gonna have a hard time when he visit here again...and the Phantom Task is involved also.'

Chifuyu then head to her office and conducts a research of her own.

Phantom Task HQ, night

Every member of the Phantom Task were placed in a large hall and there was a stage for the presenter, which were Squall and the Head of the Phantom Task, Setsuka.

"Everyone settle down, it's about to start." The hall become quiet after the announcement.

"Shall we begin Squall?"

"Yes, Setsuka-sama."

"...As we all know it was two years ago that we have failed to kidnap Sarashiki Kanzashi as a hostage, but we have bigger concerns."

The crowds are now bustling.

"Byaku Usagi has been introduced recently and it is an one-of -a-kind weapon. It is speculated that it existed before the big news and it has a unique ability that and has the skill of the former Brunhilde Orimura Chifuyu. The unique ability he possesses was that he can transformed IS into some sort of human beings with added personalities while retaining it's destructive purposes."

"Does this mean we're going to recruit Byaku Usagi into our organization?"

"Of course we would, but we have a problem regarding to that however. Byaku Usagi's location are unknown and even if we found him we won't going to ask him directly as it will raise suspicion from him. And also the Sarshiki Group are also after Byaku Usagi so there will be a chance that they are going to stop us."

The crowds have become active once again.

"First of, we must formulate a plan to discourage him and preventing him from joining our enemy organization. We must do something about that organization and we must do it without them tracking down our activity. We are one of the two turtles that pursuit a white rabbit in a race, and the slow and steady wins the race."

"HAI!" The crowds are now excited. A smile can be seen on Setsuka's face.

Bar, night

In a bar where Chifuyu was a regular of, Chifuyu decided to have a drink to relax her mind and having a break after researching the two organizations that Ichika has involved into.

The jazz music in the bar filled the atmosphere which is perfect at night as it incorporates the interior of the bar which was a classic style bar and the night added more subtle feeling to it. And right now Chifuyu is the only customer there.

Usually Chifuyu would go on for a drink with Maya, and tonight was no exception. Of course Maya would willing to follow Chifuyu because of her concern with drunk people like Chifuyu and she would help her when she's having too much to drink.

"Hey bartender, another one over here~" Chifuyu was already half drunk at this point after having around 4 servings.

"U-Um Orimura-sensei, is it okay to have another drink?" Maya nervously asking Chifuyu as getting drunk can affect one's behaviour.

There's another reason why Maya is concerned about this, Chifuyu would usually stop drinking after 4 servings, She wouldn't know what would happened if Chifuyu would consume more than her usual dosage.

The bartender who serve Chifuyu was a beautiful woman who look like in her late teens with short black blue hair. Her beauty is the reason this bar has lots of customers. She always serve her customer with a closed smile no matter who it was and no one knows how she does it.

It has been 7 servings and Chifuyu was definitely drunk.

"One...more...glass...bartender...*hic*"

The bartender continue to smile as she serve the 8th glass for Chifuyu and Maya is definitely worried.

"Um, Orimura-sensei?"

Chifuyu looks at Maya after finishing off her 8th cup in a very strange manner.

"Ah Yamada, it's good to see you...*hic*"

"Um Orimura-sensei, are you feeling okay?"

"O-Of course I'm okay...Who do you...*hic*think I am? Bartender...one more...glass."

"N-No, I think you already had enough." Maya tries to stop her from reaching the 9th glass.

The 9th glass enters and Chifuyu gulped it very fast.

"M-more...bartender..*hic*" The approaching 10th glass is on the way.

"U-um bartender, I think she had enough." Maya tries to stop the 10th glass, but Chifuyu is persistence.

"Nonsense, this...will...be my...*hic* final glass." Chifuyu then finished the last glass and passes out on the spot.

The bartender looks at Maya and showed her the bill.

'*Sigh*, she must be depressed if she would order the cheap stuff, at least I don't have to pay a lot for this one.'

Chifuyu wakes up in an instant and surprises Maya,

"KYAA! O-Orimura-sensei, you've woken up."

"Hey there pretty lady~"

"U-Um, Orimura-sensei?"

"Hm, let me teach you something*hic* that I know of..."

"S-Sensei?"

Chifuyu touched Maya's face gently.

"Oh such soft skin you*hic* have."

"Um t-thanks ?"

Chifuyu then lowers her hands towards Maya's breast and caress it gently.

"Hm, your breast*hic* are so big~"

"O-Orimura-sensei?!" Maya then notices the bartender looking at both of them in a different type of smile, which enhancing the current situation for the worst for Maya.

"Orimura-sensei, What are you doing?!" Maya then notices Chifuyu trying to take off Maya's clothing.

"Don't worry*hic*, I'm a gentleman..."

"G-Gentleman!? Orimura-sensei you're beyond drunk!"

"Don't be shy,*hic* I won't bite...much"

"Orimura-sensei s-snap out of it."

Maya was left with her lacy pink bra and panties at this stage and Chifuyu wasn't done yet. Chifuyu takes off her clothes leaving her lacy black bra and panties where she had used at Ichika before. She approached Maya until both of them reached the wall, which Maya was at the back side while Chifuyu was facing Maya on the wall. The bartender started to blush and blood is present in her nose.

"Maya~~" Chifuyu calls her name like a lover. Maya is blushed when she heard her name.

'Oh my, Orimura-sensei calls my name in that manner. She's undoubtedly and definitely drunk from the ten glasses she drink. Oh no, is a very awkward position we're into and the bartender don't even bother helping and her nose is bleeding. She's actually enjoying this isn't she?'

Chifuyu's face was on only a few inches from Maya's face.

"Maya, are*hic* you ready?"

'R-Ready for what?"

"You know what I*hic* mean~"

Maya widened her eyes after hearing that and by instinct slapped Chifuyu at the same place where she slapped her the last time. The slap knocks Chifuyu on the floor and she was on the verge of passing out.

'Forgive me Orimura-sensei, I didn't do it on purpose. It was just so sudden for me. I'm very vulnerable when it comes to that kind of things. But it wasn't that bad, maybe it's just that I'm not ready for that. Orimura-sensei must be really drunk right now.'

"Maya..."

"Y-Yes, Orimura-sensei...?"

"Don't call that*hic*."

Maya nodded.

"Tell him that I*hic* won't going to make it..." Chifuyu then passes out for real.

"C-Chifuyu-san?" Maya tries to shake Chifuyu up but to no avail.

"You really need to control your drinking Missy."

Maya then drags Chifuyu out of the bar but not before they dress up both herself and Chifuyu. The bartender waves goodbye to Maya outside the bar.

"See ya later, and be safe~."

The bartender then enters back to her bar and close the bar for closing time. While closing the bar she recalls the event that she saw just then.

"*Giggle*, I wonder what would happened if Onii-sama actually saw that? He he~"

Ichika's dream

It was the same place where he have met with Kaname Madoka but unlike last time, there were no mazes that he had to go through. The ruined metropolis stays the same except there was no monster that was in the sky and the whole place was quiet. As he explore the ruined metropolis he finds three figures that was with the pile of rubble of the remains of the city.

As he approaches the three figures he recognize them immediately, Kaname Madoka who was lying on the ground, the black haired girl with a shield in one of her arms and the white fluffy creature Kyubey.

Madoka saw Ichika and trying to speak with him,

"I...chi..ka..." The black haired girl looks at where Madoka was looking and so does Kyubey.

"Orimura Ichika, the one who came from an another universe, there must be a reason seeing us twice."

"Madoka, who is he?"

"Homura...he and I met in our dreams."

"..." the black-haired girl named Homura went silent.

"Kaname Madoka is almost becoming a witch." Kyubey said while maintain it's expression.

Homura approached Ichika and give him a 9mm pistol.

"Would you do the honour?" Homura points at the object that is within Madoka's body, an object that is pink in color with something black within it and it seems to be growing. It was Madoka's soul gem.

Ichika is confused by what is she talking about and what does she want him to do with the 9mm.

"Shoot that soul gem, the pink thing that was attached to her." Her face remains emotionless.

Ichika looks at Madoka's soul gem and points it with the given 9mm. But in a split second, he throws away the 9mm and deploys the newly received Gatlinglance 'Cadenza' with almost no hesitation. Barrages of wind-elemental bullets hits Madoka's soul gem along with her body, completely obliterate Madoka till no remains were found.

Homura was quite surprised by Ichika's action and was rather curious.

"You, what are you? I can tell you're not a human, you're some sort of machine. Tell me something, is your universe filled with weapons like yours?"

"..."

"Not going to speak? I can understand that, and I can relate you to mine..."

"..."

"It have to be done...I must go..." Ichika somehow saw that Homura was actually crying.

Homura's shield glows and Homura disappeared so suddenly.

"Akemi Homura, your attempts are futile, no matter how many times you enter the same timeline." Kyubey then disappeared as well.

After both of them disappeared, he was alone. It was the time where Ichika's alter ego would appear.

"Hey hey~" And just in time.

"You know, you have been doing a lot of weird things lately, like just now where you shot the pink twin tail girl just because that black haired girl told you to. Are you out of your mind?!"

Ichika points 'Cadenza' to Ichiko and fire a barrage of wind bullets.

"Hey, what are you-AHHH!" Ichiko runs for the wall of a ruined building to avoid the barrage and when Ichika was done, the whole building where Ichiko take shelter collapses.

"Oi, you know I could die from that!"

"..."

"Whatever, so where are we again? I know we've been to this place before but it's barely recognizable at this stage. I mean look at this place, it's like a party gone wrong and the whole place is nasty!"

"..." He had to admit it , it was barely recognizable from the city he know of.

"Oh and you better wake up, you'll be cooking dinner as always and Tabane is very hungry right now."

From the sky Tabane's voice can be heard, causing earthquakes to the city within Ichika's dream.

Tabane's Laboratory

As Ichika woke up, Tabane was near his face again and this time she was crying.

"Mou, why didn't you wake up when you're suppose to cook me dinner Ikkun?!" Tabane's throws a rather cute and childish tantrum at Ichika again. Ichika rubs his head in respond.

"If you were doing this while we are husband and wife, I'm going to hate you!" Tabane pouts at Ichika. Ichika respond Tabane with a gentle caress of her head with a little smile on his face. Tabane's eyes were watering again.

"I-Ikkun...IKKUN!" Tabane hugs Ichika after that.

" I don't really hate you Ikkun~ I'm just mad because you don't cook me carrot soup. Ikkun, I want carrot soup~."

Ichika then gets up and start cooking carrot soup for dinner, while reflecting what he had done during his dream. Now he is even more curious on how the name 'Madoka' is related to him.

Meanwhile

Chifuyu who is still unconscious had a shudder on the way back to the IS academy.

'Why do I have a feeling Tabane is going to do something to Ichika.'

Meanwhile Maya noticed Chifuyu's shudder and decided to hold her close, precisely near Maya's two giant bosoms.

'it must be cold for her. Oh my, Chifuyu-san is close to me, I don't know what to do right now.'

Maya decided to take of her outer clothing and covers Chifuyu with it to preventing her from the cold of the night, at least that was she's thought.

And at that moment, Chifuyu unconsciously drools and her drool drips down from her mouth to the nearest location, which was Maya's breast and continues dripping towards Maya's cleavage. Maya then felt the chill in a different way.

'EEEK, Chifuyu-san's- it's entering between my breasts! And it...feels good. KYAA! No I'm not good at this situation...no I must continue on! Hang on Chifuyu-san!'

Maya then keeps dragging despite what obstacles that Chifuyu had gave her.

Byakushiki

Charlotte has been staying into my room as roommate for a while now and she was quite friendly. But she seems to be hiding something, I just know it from my sensors and she may even want something from me. I'm not going to jump to conclusion until I'm really sure.

And I have Laura Bodewig, who declared war at me for no valid reason whatsoever. She said something about being like instructor or something. Maybe she's talking about Orimura-sensei as I saw her looking at her during the introduction. Speaking of Orimura-sensei, she said there will be another 'special' lesson for me after class tomorrow. I wonder if we're going to continue about the 'assertiveness' thing.

Right now it's late night and Charlotte's already asleep. Her face represents innocence but something about that is suspicious to me, I bet I was right about her wanting something from me or my sensor's messed up for some reason. I really need to get some sleep.

Next morning

It was another normal day at class 1-1, or is it? Outside of the IS academy before the class has started around 6 in the morning, Charles arrived late. He was suppose to arrived in the IS academy last night but due to some unknown circumstances he was forced to delay his destination. Charles had finally arrived at the IS academy through the station and he was suppose to be expecting someone.

"Sorel-kun~!" Charles looks for the source for the voice, and reveals it was Maya.

"Are you my...-"

"Yes, Sorel-kun, you're in my class. Now let's get to class, you might not want to be late don't you?"

"Ah yes. After you.."

"O-Oh my, what a gentleman."

"Actually I'm not really the gentlemanly type of guy.."

"Oh...N-Never mind about that, let's get you registered then."

Class 1-1

The class was bustling at this time of the morning. It was because the rumors of the only male IS pilot Charles is transferring to the IS academy today.

"Did you hear about the rumor?"

"What kind of rumor?"

"That the male IS pilot has transferred here."

"No way really!?"

"And from what I've heard, he's also have met 'Byaku Usagi' AND Professor Shinonono herself."

"NO WAY!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Ahh~, I want to be in his place right when he have met the two."

"I'm jealous of him too."

Maya then enters the class with the attendance book that Chifuyu was carrying.

"U-Um, Orimura-sensei will not going to lecture you today because of a special reason...Um in other news, we have yet another transfer student. Come on in."

The door opens and revealed Charles in the flesh.

"Hi everyone, my name is Charles Sorel, a representative of France. Um, I'm not really familiar around this country, so please take care of me and treat me as equals, OK?"

What the girls saw right in front of them is a 'prince'. He has that refined look just like his foster mother and a astounding physique of his father, the one people called 'The Royal Prince' and in Charles' case, he's the 'Prince of Rapiers.'

"NO WAY!"

"IT'S THE MALE IS PILOT HIMSELF!"

"AND HE'S IN OUR CLASS!"

"AND HE'S HANDSOME, THE TYPE THAT YOU WANTED TO PROTECT!"

"I'M SO GRATEFUL TO BE ABLE TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD~!"

The girls have become energetic, and it's pretty tough for Maya.

"U-Um p-please settle down now." Without Chifuyu to order the class properly, it will be very tough for Maya, until someone saves her from the trouble.

"WILL YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT UP!" The one who save the day was Houki who was annoyed by the outburst.

The class became quiet, thanks to her.

"U-Um thanks for that, Shinonono-san."

"Hmph!"

"Um Sorel-kun, you should sit between Dunois-san and Bodewig-san."

Charles' sitting was placed in the middle, between Laura and Charlotte and two seats behind Byakushiki.

'This is gonna be the center of attention.' Charles thought.

'So that's Dunois huh? She and me are look alike for some reason, hmm...could it be that she is related to me somehow?'

Laura

Instructor is not present today, I wonder why? And the new transfer student is a male. He almost look like that blonde girl that was introduce with me and may be related. But they don't share their last name for some reason for what I don't even understand, it does not even matter to me anyways.

I have come here to become like instructor, and in order to do that I must observe Instructor more deeper and destroy the two person that is related to Instructor. Byakushiki and Byaku Usagi.

Still, why would Instructor won't attend for lecture...?

Chifuyu's Office

Chifuyu was sitting in her office struggling to get up from that chair. And what is on her table is a bucket and a handkerchief, not to mention that she still haven't dressed as she still wears last night's attire which was very messy, in fact even her hair is a disaster and her face was blue. It is the sign of an extreme katzenjammer or hangover.

"Gruuaahhh~~!" The sound of her vomiting to the bucket can be heard from her office.

"What many glasses I drink last time? Ouch!" Chifuyu felt a sharp pain that is familiar to her, Maya's slap.

"I think I overdid it with the drink last time and Maya is involved in something relating to me. Was it 10 glasses?"

"It's a good think that Maya came with me that night or else I'll be passing out at the bar-" Chifuyu felt another sign for her to release the unwanted content inside her.

"Gruuaahh~~!*cough**cough*!"

'I think it will take days to recover to sober up, but I have a 'special' lesson for Byakushiki this afternoon later. What am I going to do?'

Chifuyu tries to think about it for the rest of the morning until the afternoon.

Afternoon, Chifuyu's office

"O-Orimura-sensei, here's the file about Charles Sorel." Maya came into Chifuyu's office for sending her Charles' file into her desk.

"Ugh, OK whatever. I still have a headache here."

"You want to take some painkillers Orimura-sensei?"

"No, I'm fine Yamada-sensei."

"Hello?" Byakushiki appeared for the 'special' lesson.

"Ah Byakushiki, you've come."

"Of course, I've would come."

"Alright then, Yamada-sensei I want you to help me on this."

"W-Wha!?"

"Byakushiki, here is another example of assertiveness behavior that you must have to survive in society."

Byakushiki takes note on what Chifuyu is about to tell her.

"When you're on a train, there will always be a some sort of pervert that would ravage you then you're on board."

Chifuyu then stroke her hand into Yamada's butt gently.

"Umph, O-Orimura-sensei~~" Maya become blushed.

'Orimura-sensei, what firm hands you have. Oh you're so gentle Orimura-sensei~~'

"Yamada-sensei, what are you doing!? Anyways when you are in such situation like this you must-"

"Slap the person very hard?" Byakushiki answered.

"Well, yes but you can do other methods like-"

"Um Sensei, about my room assignment-" Charles entered the office and stops to what he sees here right now.

"Wow...just wow."

"AH! Sorel-kun please don't look!"

"Yamada-sensei, is this-"

"Yes, this is Charles Sorel. He will be teaching in your class. Oh and Sorel-kun, you'll be assigned to room 1026."

"Well, I'm Orimura Chifuyu, your homeroom teacher and as you can see I'm not in my best condition-."

Gwaargh!-the sound of Chifuyu vomiting echoes the office. Chifuyu just vomited into Maya, then which she responded very fast and ruined her fantasy.

"IYAAAA!, Orimura-sensei just vomited at me!" She then runs to the nearest restroom or any cleaning facility nearby.

"So you vomit at them then?" Byakushiki just answered back.

"Quick, help me move her to her chair!" Charles commanded.

"Hai!"

After placing her back into the table Charles and Byakushiki were next to Chifuyu.

"Byakushiki, that is it for today's lesson. And as for you Sorel, welcome to the IS academy-"

"Quick the bucket!" Charles ordered Byakushiki to pass the bucket to him and give it to Chifuyu.

Gwaargh! There goes another vomiting from Chifuyu.

"And I thought I already let it all out. Anyways Sorel when you're here refer me as Orimura-sensei got it?"

"Yes, Orimura-sensei. On the side note, that's disgusting!"

"I know, I think I had ten glasses last night."

"That might explains it."

**That is it for this chapter, I think it turned out well. Seems like things are stirring at Byakushiki's side and later be Ichika's side during next chapter. I have read the reviews by far and I would conclude that Ichika would remain neutral, but that doesn't mean it's over for both organizations. They will use other methods to make Ichika join either organizations indirectly. One review suggested plot twists for this story and it's pretty good, so any one of you can give me any suggestions for a plot twist if anyone wants.**

**Dragon's roar and Infinite sisters will take a little bit longer to update because I'm stuck with both of them and school work. I'm trying my best to speed things up around here.**

**Anyways, Akatsubaki will be a naginata type and the Shwarzer Regen will be Cannonlance and both of them will be fire and earth element respectively. But I cannot come up a name for both lance, any suggestions? (Akatsubaki will be as Japanese as possible and Shwarzer Regen will be as German as possible also with translation if possible.)**

**Anyways hope you have a good read and see you later.**


	7. A knight meeting in Germany

Disclaimers: Infinite Stratos do not belong to me.

Ichika's subconscious

It was the same place where he have met the elusive [White Knight]and where he have received information regarding his power. It was a place where battles were occurred and wars left it's scar to it's surroundings. The ruined castle of both east and west collide together forming a mixed atmosphere. A place where he is at peace without Ichiko's presence, and everyone else, he is all alone in his subconscious right now.

"Yo Ichika!" Until she came and ruined his peace.

"Thought I might stop by and say hi."

"..." A silent utter came out of Ichika.

"You know, it's been a rather interesting year, you've been traveling through the globe and meet some interesting friends along the way. And yet, the world is a place filled with terrible people, and your 'sisters' are not helping."

"..."

"Think about it Ichika, you're the first person who has become the most powerful weapon this world has ever been created so far, and it only works on your opposite sex counterpart."

"..."

"So you might be wary of women you met and fellow men alike, aside from the ones you've met before you've become an IS."

"..."

"Wake up Ichika, you have some 'assignments' that Tabane wants you to do."

Ichika's subconscious slowly disappearing and later everything went black.

Tabane's secret laboratory, morning

Ichika woke up by Tabane by his side.

"Ikkun, good morning~" She puts on her cheerful smile as usual.

For Ichika, he would wake up first before Tabane, but in this situation Tabane has something on her mind.

"Ikkun, do you have any plans for the next few days?" For Ichika, he doesn't have any other plans beside grocery shopping, managing the laboratory, taking care of Tabane along with the IS and visiting his friends for the next few days.

"Is that a no? Good, because you will be going to Germany~!" Her cheerful tone combined with the word 'Germany' doesn't sound right to Ichika.

"I will tell everything in details later tonight but right now, make me breakfast OK Ikkun~?"

The mornings can't be more ordinary for the Tabane residence whenever Ichika served breakfast for his sister's friend and his IS 'sisters'.

"Hey Ikkun, Houki-chan's IS is almost completed and I want to ask for your ability to transform her into her human form once she's completed. And I've been wondering..." Tabane looks at the toaster that has been serving her toast for quite a while.

"Could your ability can be used on other objects as well as an IS?" Ichika looks intently at what she's looking, the toaster.

Ichika touched the toaster and concentrate. And at that sudden moment, the toaster glows in a bright light. And what they see after the flash of bright light was gone, the toaster was gone. Instead there was a girl who is in the same size as the toaster itself, and she is coated with only an armor that look like it's from the toaster.

Two IS were stunned to see this morning event on the breakfast table.

"Did Onii-sama just...?"

"Yes, I think he did..."

"..."

Ichika looks at the toaster clad girl intently, determine whether it is a toaster or an IS.

"Um, please do not stare at me Master. I might get pregnant."

"And you might gave birth to toasts right?" Revive commented.

"A toaster giving birth to a toast, I do not see the logic behind it even though it happens Onii-sama..." Uchigane added.

A light bulb has been lit in the 'kitchen'.

"Ah, a very interesting discovery. Not only the ability works on the IS but also to other objects. Wheee~~!" Tabane was filled with excitement as she talks about her new discovery. "I wonder if it only works on mechanical objects only? Hmm.."

"*sigh* There goes Tabane-sama, always thinking of something while doing something else. Are humans like that?"

"I hope not, what do you think Onii-san?"

Ichika shook his head in respond from the two IS.

"So...do you want me to make some toast? If so, then I might require specific materials to do so." The toaster IS began to ask.

Ichika was taken surprised when he can turn not just IS but other objects into IS girls. But he's not entirely sure whether it can work on all objects.

After breakfast, Ichika decided to transform back the toaster into the original form.

Later

"Alright Ikkun, I have different types of objects that might be an interest to turn into. All you have to do is try to use that ability to transform them."

What Ichika sees are nine samples, there are 1) a carrot 2) a tin can 3) a remote control of a TV4) a model battleship 5) a stuffed T-Rex 6) a small scale figurine of Houki which he has no idea where did that came from. 7) A MP3 player that belonged to Ichika 8) A picture of an embarrassing moment of Chifuyu when Tabane took the picture 9) And a dodgeball...

Ichika looks at all the object displayed right in front of him and started to look at each of them, starting with the carrot. The carrot cannot be transformed much to Ichika's effort and so does the tin can. But after the tin can he started to focus on the remote control. And just like the toaster, the remote control has become a mecha girl that would fit into your pocket.

"Good morning, do you have any channels you want me to change into?"

Then he turns his attention to the model battleship, which is an antique WWII battleship model and concentrates onto the ship. The ship went a successful transformation and it is rather a complex mix of human and machine, especially if is visibly armed (not really for the case of the model battleship) followed by the the stuffed T-Rex, which turned into a costume type of girl and much to Ichika would acknowledge it is rather cute and fluffy.

"Good morning Master, do you want something from me?"

"RAWR~ MASTER, ME WANT SOMETHING SOFT TO CHEW!"

Next on the list of samples was the Houki figurine. He has no knowledge of where it's origins but he assumes it came from Tabane for the sake of researching. He concentrate on the Houki figurine and it happened in just in a flash of bright light. With almost no visible changes, Houki came to 'life'. The joints have become invisible and it looks like the real Houki, except it is the size of a figurine. The clothes that the figurine wear turned into IS armor and so does the other object that was turned into IS.

"Good morning Master..." The Houki figurine greeted him, showing the absence of the actual Houki's personalities.

He looks at his MP3 player and wonders if it would work. If it would work what would happen? To answer his curiosity, he proceed to transform his own MP3 player and it went as a success.

[Kuribayashi Minami- Straight Jet] The music plays itself from Ichika's MP3 player as she was successfully IS transformed.

Note: IS opening song.

"Did that set the mood right Master?"

"..."

"Or should I change the voice into someone else or an instrumental?"

"..."

"Er, I don't think that would be necessary, Onii-sama's MP3 player girl."

"Awww..." the MP3 girl groaned in disappointment as Ichika turned her back into her normal form afterward.

Then Ichika looks upon the picture Tabane showed him on the table. It is definitely an embarrassing picture of his sister during some time in her high school years, probably before Tabane introduced the IS and made his sister famous. Ichika suspected that Tabane would be the only one who would take this kind of picture of his sister, because if it were someone else, she would get rid of it, both the picture and the culprit.

If Ichika would still have all of his visible emotions and speech, he would be rolling on the floor laughing at the picture he saw, instead Ichiko would take that part.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA~! OH MY SIDES! HAHAHA~!" she rolled on the floor laughing and tears of laughter are present in her eyes.

Ichika ignores his alter ego and tries to turn the picture into an IS, but he failed to do so for good reasons. It's just a picture, nothing else. And also the dodge ball, which was the last item that Tabane assembled which cannot be transformed into an IS.

In conclusion, 5 out of 9 items are able to be transformed into an IS girls, and Tabane has enough data for further research on Ichika's ability. As for the other 4, Ichika looks at the photo one more time and grabs the dodge ball next to it. He looks at Tabane with the ball on his hand and Tabane speaks.

"Oh that, that was just a memento from Chi-chan."

A memento Ichika thought, what would a dodge ball would be a memento for Tabane. Just as Tabane turns back to proceed into her room in the laboratory, Ichika has a conclusion. From the picture connecting to the dodge ball, Ichika might knew what it is connected here.

Ichika aims the ball and throws it at Tabane at the back of her head.. The ball hits and stars can be seen around her head as she whines in pain.

"Uuuuu~ IKKUN what did you do that for, that was the exact same spot Chi-chan hit me years ago! Ikkun you meanie!"

Well, at least he learn something new about his sister's relation with Tabane.

IS Academy,Arena

It was just a casual practice with Byakushiki along with Houki and Kanzashi as it was a Saturday afternoon where no afternoon classes were held. Other students were at the same location as they are to practice their IS piloting skill.

"Byakushiki, you've improved since the incident..." Houki commented.

"...And?" Byakushiki looks away from Houki and towards Kanzashi.

"You have to be careful when you use your ability." Kanzashi pointed out.

"You're referring to 'Reiraku Byakuya' ?"

"Yes, it might be a powerful ability, but it's a double-edged sword, you exchange your shield energy as attack power as you use that ability."

"..."

"What I'm trying to say is that you use 'Reiraku Byakuya' when necessary."

"OK, I understand."

"BYAKU-CHAN!" Golem arrived at the arena that the three practiced in.

"Oh Golem-nee, you here to practice?"

"ACTUALY GOLEM HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO."

"OK..."

"YOU WANT GOLEM TO HELP YOU TRAIN?"

"Hm...I suppose the more the merrier."

Golem's IS uniform lacks the sleeves as Golem's weapons are mostly on her mechanic arms when deployed. And Byakushiki's are also different with the same lacking of sleeves in her uniform but the student's who are in charge of making their uniforms managed to merge their armor into their custom uniform.

"NOW LET'S TRAIN, GOLEM HAVEN'T BEEN FIGHTING FOR A WHILE." Golem deploys her weapon and prepare herself.

"If you say so, I'm not holding back!" Byakushiki prepares her sword and as she was about to fight Golem, someone intervene their fight.

"Hold it." The voice was cold, and it sends Byakushiki a familiar reaction. Looking for the source of the voice Byakushiki and the group and the other students finds the source from the corner of the arena.

"Huh, look at that..."

"No way, that's the 3rd generation German model."

"I heard that it's still in the testing phase in their country..."

The one in the corner was Laura Bodewig who declared war towards Byakushiki few days ago with her IS [Shwarzer Regen]. She still remained her cold attitude ever since she transferred in the IS academy. And so does her hostility with Byakushiki.

"Hey."

"Hey...?"

"Byakushiki...I think it's time to settle things, right here and right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's simple, you're just as similar as instructor. And I will not tolerate you for that."

"..."

"It's time for you to fight me."

"No...I have no reason to fight you right now."

"Is that so, then it will be easier to eliminate you."

"...!"

Laura's right cannon aimed at Byakushiki and ready to fire at her.

"Not so fast!" Out of nowhere ,Charlotte appeared and interrupted Laura from attacking Byakushiki.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Laura was disturbed by Charlotte's appearance with her 'Raphael Revive Custom II'.

"I'm here to protect Byakushiki!"

"Charlotte..."

"Is that so? If you're going to stand my way, you will regret it." Laura aims her cannon at Charlotte.

"Hmph, we'll see about that." Charlotte deployed her own firearms to protect herself.

"Then answer me this, what is your reason for protecting her in the first place?"

"...I have my reason." Charlotte lied, in truth her reason for protecting Byakushiki was for her to remain unscratched for Charlotte to steal Byakushiki's data by her father's orders.

"..."

"..."

"You there in the corner of the arena, state your name, class and IS!" The supervisor of the arena stopped the conflict between Laura and Charlotte.

"Hmph, seems I don't have time for you. Someday, I will destroy you Byakushiki." With that Laura left ignoring the supervisor of the arena.

"..." Charlotte let out a sigh after the silence.

"Um...Thank you Charlotte." Byakushiki was rather grateful.

"Oh..no problem Byakushiki..ehehe~" Charlotte let out a nervous laugh.

"ORANGE GIRL NERVOUS FOR SOME REASON." Golem points out Charlotte's awkward sudden change of behaviour.

"Oh, it's nothing.."

After the sudden turn of events, Charlotte spars with Byakushiki while observing her during the spar.

Meanwhile, Charles went into the student council room since there was no meeting on Saturdays. When he arrived in the student council room. Only Tatenashi is present, doing her paperwork as expected from a student council president.

"Hm..?" Tatenashi noticed Charles on the door and stop her current task. "Can I help you..?"

"Uh yes, does this school have any club activities?"

"Yes, there are club activities after school, but I don't think you should participate in any of them right now I'm afraid."

"Well, it has been only a few days since I've transferred here, so I need some time to get used to it."

"Good thing being the 'new student' huh?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that..."

"Your IS..." Tatenashi looks at the red bracers on Charles left arm underneath his sleeves.

"Excuse me...?"

"Your IS, it looks unique. How long have you been piloting an IS?"

"Well, back in my hometown it was around three hours."

"As expected from a cadet representative..Tell me, what is the name of your IS?"

"...[Bloody Rose]"

"The Dunois company received your IS design around a week ago, since France was omitted from the European Union's 'Ignition Plan' due to lacking of 3rd generation IS, it is rather surprising. Even if it was just a few days, the members of the European Union were surprised by France's 'recovery'."

"...If I recalled, France was in trouble before I was discovered that I can pilot an IS..."

"And from what I've heard, the White Rabbit was involved in this 'recovery'."

"...!" That caught Charles' attention. He already know about Byaku Usagi, it's just the information had spread so quickly.

"And the White Rabbit supposedly responsible for giving the design to the company."

Flashback

The IS [Bloody Rose], it is unknown whether it is a 3rd generation IS or higher, but it's capabilities are equal to the 3rd generation IS or possibly better. However, it is an IS that was not designed by the Great Genius Tabane actually. It was designed by Ichika after being Tabane's caretaker and bodyguard for three years. Between those three years, he observed Tabane's IS design occasionally and ideas popped in on his head. He began doing designs and sketches of his own IS on his free time out of boredom, which thanks to his IS improvement should be like drawings, and the [Bloody Rose] was one of them.

Tabane somehow found the [Bloody Rose] design and the colored sketch by chance and took it.

"Ah Ikkun, I found this somewhere in your room and may I have look about it more thorough."

Ichika nodded.

And In France, specifically in the Dunois cooperation, Ichika didn't realize that Tabane would used his [Bloody Rose] design until the completion of the [Bloody Rose] herself.

Flashback ended

In the middle of a conversation between Charles and Tatenashi, Cecilia comes in to the room while what appears to be having a headache.

"I can't believe this-Charles, what are you doing here?"

"What's wrong Cecilia?"

"Just this afternoon, that Laura Bodewig decided to make a ruckus in an arena. From what the supervisor told me, it seems she was picking a fight with Byakushiki."

"Wasn't it always like this before I transferred here?"

"Yes, but it didn't escalate like this until now."

"Any problem with her?"

"Well, she's probably anti-social, cold and has that military style talking."

"..."

"And I've overheard your conversation as I arrive, it seems that you mentioned about the 'White Rabbit'? As a fellow cadet representative, I would like to know."

In a case, the three are representatives of certain countries, Cecilia of Britain, Charles of France along with Charlotte and Tatenashi of Russia despite she's not Russian.

"Well, see that red bracelet that Charles wore?"

"Is this [Bloody Rose]?"

"The one and only."

"It could have been the 'White Rabbit's' work, even the government from my country were surprised from this."

"Where do you think he'll go next, since from what I've learned so far he has traveled to Britain, China and most recently France?"

"..."

"..."

"It's getting late, you should go back to your room Charles."

"I suppose it is..."

"I'll finish my work then I'll go back to my room. Ugh, being class representative sure is stressful sometimes." Cecilia groaned as Charles left the room.

Tabane's secret laboratory, night

As she promised, Tabane gives Ichika the details regarding on Ichika's assignment.

"Alright Ikkun, in the next few days you're going to Germany."

"..."

"Well, I want to check out the development in Germany. What I'm looking for is the [VT system] and it is only made in Germany. However, the Alaska Treaty prohibits the production and usage of the [VT system]. But the [VT system] still produced but only in few numbers for secrecy. In other words, I want you to bring the [VT system] if possible and get some German sausages while you're at it."

"..." As if Tabane had more weird requests than the one Ichika hearing right now.

"Hm..Ikkun, did you remember that two years ago when Chi-chan was teaching some soldiers in Germany for a year?"

"..." Ichika nodded in response.

"You should stop there as soon as you arrive at Germany as the location is quite remote and suitable for base of operation."

Tabane showed a map which indicating the location of his base of operations, as she said, it is quite remote but not too far from the capital of Germany for Ichika to travel.

"Oh, and you're alone on this one but not too worry, I have installed a communication line connecting from this place to you so I can be your side wherever you go~."

"It is best that you are prepared Onii-sama?"

"Good luck in the next few days then Onii-san~"

Few days later, unknown location, Germany

Ichika was in the sky, traveling alone into Germany to find the Shwarzer Haze in a route that cannot be detected by anyone thanks to Tabane's coordination planning in advance. He has traveled for hours to reach his destination and he had been traveling from the morning and it has reached the afternoon. At this time of Ichika's absence, Tabane would smother herself with snacks as her daily meal, but her high metabolism does keep her fit from moving around the laboratory.

After made it to the destination, he would saw what seems to be a boot camp and looking at the map Tabane given him, it seems to be the place where Ichika would stay for a while. As Ichika walks into the front of the base, there are two female guards who are stationed to guard the front of the base. Both seems to wear eye patches on one eye as if they were covering something.

"Halt!" One of the female guard commanded.

"..." The other guard looks at Ichika as he came to a halt.

"You are...Byaku Usagi, or the White Rabbit. What business do you have here, not that we're not allowing you to be here of course?"

"Ah, I think this is not the best place to talk, let's go inside and discuss this to the superiors." The female guards summoned a cadet who are familiar to the base which will be Icika's escort and much to Ichika's surprise, it was a girl who is around the same age as his long lost Kouhai, Houki.

"T-The White Rabbit, here?!" The escort was surprised to see him. "I-I'll show you to he superiors and a field trip if you want to."

As the escort showed Ichika through the base, Ichika saw lots of teenage girls, who had military training and every one of them had the same eye patch.

"We were orphans years ago transported to this military base and trained to be Germany's super soldier. Until the IS came, we were trained as IS pilots now."

"..."

"There are only girls here if you're wondering."

Ichika have reached the superiors room where the escort looks at him and said,

"Well, this is it." She knocked the door.

"What is it, I'm trying to do work here." The voice from the other side of the door responded.

"Lieutenant, the White Rabbit is here."

"Wait what, are you serious!?"

"Yes, he is with me right now."

"U-Uh, just give me a moment..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You can come in..."

The door opened and revealed a woman who assumed the title Lieutenant is in her desk, going through sorts of documents.

"Ah White Rabbit what brings you here? I'm Lieutenant Clarissa Harfouch, it is rather a pleasure to meet the latest IS icon right in front of me." And just like the other soldiers, she had an eye patch which all of them are similar.

Ichika showed a notepad to Clarissa,

"Hm, what is this?"

[Do you have any [VT system] that is available, and a good sausage for Tabane?]

"Hm...The [Valkyrie Trace System], I never thought you knew about that. And this 'Tabane' you've referring...Is it really true that you have relations with THE Tabane Shinonono?!"

Ichika nodded.

"I also heard rumors that you don't speak at all, and I suppose it's true. Are you her bodyguard?"

"..."

"I take that as a yes..."

"..." The office have become silent for a few seconds.

"I assume you know this but the [Valkyrie Trace System] uses the system of the previous Mondo Grosso champion. But everything about it from the development and usage are prohibited from the IS Treaty. Although few researchers still developing it in secrecy."

"..."

"I suppose I should tell you why is it banned in the first place, whether you are aware or not...During the first experiment back in the past, one pilot was willing to try to install the [VT System] into her IS and test it out. The [VT system] worked, but there are consequences when using the system..."

"..."

"The system damages the mental condition of the pilot and the pilot went berserk, destroying everything in sight. The experiment was able to be stopped and there was no casualties but it left terrible scars to those who are involved in the experiment. And to this day, the experimental pilot was still in a coma, proven that the [VT System] was dangerous..."

"..."

"I apologize but even if there were still the [VT System] out there, we cannot find any single one of it. But since you're looking for sausages, I might know where to get it. By the way, you're looking in bulk right?"

Clarrisa gives Ichika an address of where he can obtain the best sausages in Germany. As clarissa give it to him, one of her documents fall off and Ichika grabs it. When he picked up the document, he saw it wasn't a document, it was a shoujo manga.

He looks at Clarissa, who had an awkward look on her face.

"If you must know, I'm an avid shoujo manga fan and I know Japanese culture quite well."

Ichika deploys his White Knight Lance and points it at Clarissa's eye patch.

"What are you- Oh, you are curious whats underneath this patch no...?"

"..."

Clarissa opened her eye patch, revealing a golden eye which was a contrast to her other eye.

"What you see here is the [Odin's Eye], it is an enhancement to the body in a form of a microchip being surgically inserted into our eye. Everyone in the base has it, and with that helmet of yours, I can't tell if you have the [Odin's Eye] or not, then again, only in this base has received this kind of surgery."

"..."

"Ah, if you wouldn't mind..."

Ichika stopped as he was about to leave to the door.

"...If we would ask for your cooperation, we have a simple mission to undertake and to be honest, we would offer you an assistance."

"...?"

"It is rather quite simple, it will only take a while. There is a base around 150 km away north from here. It's abandoned, but our sources claims that someone sheltered there. I would like to go there, but I have to be keep watch the base along with the other soldiers."

For Ichika to have received such a mission from the military, it might be tough. But it might be related to the [VT System] that he is looking for, along with some German sausages.

"It's just an investigation at the place, so no worries. I would usually sent Lieutenant Bodewig to do this kind of job since she can handle things by herself, but she's in the IS academy as a cadet representative. I believe you can take her place just this once."

Ichika wondered if he would take this investigation while he's here at this time. Then he remembered contacting Tabane. As he explained the situation through texting, Tabane replied with an OK as she thought it might relate with the[ VT System]. Ichika nodded in agreement after some 'thinking'.

"You will, well then. If there's anything in there, report back here immediately."

Ichika left the office and headed to the destination, the abandoned base around 150 km to the north. But before he proceed with the mission, Clarissa said to him as he reached the door.

"You know...You're the second special guest that had come here since Brunhilde herself. That Orimura Chifuyu teach the soldiers here around two years ago within a year and we all respect her for that. And good luck with the mission."

Abandoned base, Germany

The area was surrounded by mountains and the area was almost isolated, there Ichika found the abandoned base. It took him around an hour to reached this area of Germany. The base appeared empty and ruined, but as what Clarrisa said, they appear to be inhabitants in the base.

"Whoa, that base looks like it needs some paint job. And that empty atmosphere is right there right in front of you showing itself. Geez, I wonder if it's just some hobo living here." Ichika's alter ego appeared and commented on the base as he entered there.

On the inside of the base, the interior looks like it's going to collapse anytime, which reminded Ichika about three years ago. In fact, once Ichika went inside, it looks like it had been attacked before.

"Seems like a party gone wrong or is it staged apocalypse around this base. Anyways, are you sure this mission might be related of what we're looking for." Her comments never ceased, causing annoyance to Ichika.

After long silence, a voice can be heard out of nowhere inside the base.

"Halt..."

It was a voice of a woman, but the source of the voice cannot be found.

"Who are you and what brings you here...?"

"I think someone's home." Ichiko looks around in the base which shrouded in darkness.

Suddenly an IS set an ambush at Ichika, and Ichika deploy his shield to block the surprise attack.

"..."

"You are...the White Knight, correct...?" The woman saw Ichika up close from Ichika blocking her attack.

"..."

"Let me rephrase that, you're the White Rabbit are you?" Her zweihander still connects with Ichika's shield.

The woman whom Ichika fighting with is in her teens approximately the same as Ichika's age of 18, had a forest green hair, emerald eyes and her IS with a zweihander in hand which is a 2nd generation IS [Balmung] matched her hair color with added silver.

Ichika pushed her as gaining distance between them and charge with his lance.

"Wait!" Ichika stopped at his tracks.

"I have no intention of fighting you, my duty is to protect someone and I can see you have no reason to fight me either." The woman spoke like a knight, she appears to be an ally to Ichika.

"What is going on there?" Another voice appeared, and it appears to be another woman's voice.

"Ah Victoria..."

"I came to check up the ruckus so I-" Another woman whom apparently came from the basement was shocked to see Ichika.

"Is that THE White Rabbit?!" The woman in question was wearing a lab coat and her hair is colored white and her appearance reminded like Dr. Victor himself.

"..."

"..."

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA~! It's the White Rabbit himself, right in front of me, now I can continue further my research!" The woman in the lab coat laughs wickedly.

"Victoria, calm yourself."

"..."

"...Ahem, sorry about that. I get excited easily, especially when it is about you White Rabbit. You my dear boy, are the holy grail of the IS and scientists and researchers like myself are rather curious about you."

"Please allow me to introduce myself and the woman in the lab coat, I'm am Sieglinde Schtauffen, a 'Knight' in service of the Dr. Victoria Klug, whom is the woman in the lab coat. As you can see I am an IS pilot, but I am not a representative, and Victoria is a researcher of the IS in this country in Germany."

"..."

"Well, after that introduction's over, I would like to know what brings you here into this place hm...?" Victoria asked Ichika.

Ichika takes out a notepad and a stylus and writes down what he has to say.

[I'm on a mission to investigate this place from the Schwarzer Haze. But I'm here on a quest for another from Shinonono Tabane regarding on the [VT System]...and German sausages.]

"So it's true, you are related to THE genius Tabane Shinonono and a strong silent one. German sausages aside, the [VT System] as you know by now is prohibited. And because of THAT incident, I can't continue my research!"

"..."

"You see, it was Victoria who is the brain of the [VT System], she created them in order to strengthen the IS pilots in Germany." Sieglined explained.

"The objective of the [VT System] is to copy the battle data of the previous Mondo Grosso champions to become the strongest fighters. And the experiment was going well, until the test pilot gone crazy and destroyed everything in sight. Although luckily no one was seriously hurt, but the government halted my experiment. Don't they know experiments like that can give improvements in the future!" Victoria seems to rant about her failed experiment.

"Please excuse Victoria regarding about her behavior, she does not take well about her failed experiment." Sieglinde bowed at Ichika in apology.

"I told you it was an accident, an ACCIDENT!"

"Sigh..."

"Ah, since you're here, how about a demonstration on your ability. Sieglinde, lend him your IS!" Victoria commanded to her knight.

"Yes ma'am." Sieglinde approached Ichika closely and Ichika touched her IS and a bright light engulfed around them.

"Yes...Yes...YES...MWAHAHAHAHA~! Her mad scientist personality returned as she looks at the display of the transformation.

After the bright glow has ceased, Sieglinde was without her IS, her IS is right next to her.

"Greetings brother knight, I am [Balmung], the armor needed for my pilot Sieglinde to protect the researcher." The IS pointed at Victoria.

"With this zweihander [Fafnir], me and Sieglinde will smite to those who possess danger. Here, it is a souvenier for your visit brother knight." She gave him a zweihander, although it is questionable whether it can be used for battle.

['Tiamat's Fang' received]

"Whether you would use it is up to you, it is rather a base weapon actually brother knight." Balmung confessed and returned back to it's pilot as the deployed from.

"Hehehe~ To see that with my own eyes, it is rather extravagant and yet very complex. Where were we...? Oh yes, the [VT System], I really can't continue my progress on that one-oh wait a minute." Victoria just lit her lightbulb.

"You said you came here from a mission from the Schwarzer Hase correct..?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sieglinde, we're leaving this place. This place is about to collapse anytime and I'm not staying here for one more day. It is rather fortunate that you are here White Rabbit. I must go to Schwarzer Haze to report on something, and getting a better place to sleep."

"It is about time Victoria..." Victoria get on the back of Sieglinde's IS and flies of to Schwarzer Haze along with Ichika.

Shwarzer Haze, Germany, Evening

After arriving at the base along with Victoria and Sieglinde, Ichika went to Clarissa's office to find a box of what to be appeared as bulks of German made sausages.

"Ah, you're back. I assume you find something there?"

As Clarissa asked Ichika about that. Both Victoria and Sieglinde entered the office.

"Victoria...and also Sieglinde...Are you the ones inhabitant the abandoned base?"

"I assume this is where we suppose to say 'long time no see'?" Victoria replied.

"Very funny Victoria...What brings you here?"

Victoria explained the situation to Clarissa.

"So you're saying that Lieutenant Bodewig somehow put the [VT System] on her IS secretly."

"Yes, when I was assembling her IS, she asked me to put the [VT System] and hide it into her IS."

"And does that explained why you're in that base, to avoid responsibility?"

"No...I was looking for my stuff."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..Eccentric as always aren't we? Sorry for giving you this kind of mission but as a reward, I took upon myself as to get these."

Ichika take the box and put it right next to him and writes down something on his notepad and showed it to Clarissa.

[Who is this 'Lieutenant Bodewig'?]

"Laura Bodewig, she's one of the best soldiers here. She took upon herself to be Germany's cadet representative and went to the IS academy around two weeks ago. She admired instructor Orimura during her training with her for a year two years ago, and she's been training hard when you came along. Right now, I'm worried about her since she had that [VT System] inside her IS. Oh yes, you should report this to Tabane regarding about this."

Ichika bows farewell to the three women not forgetting the box filled with German made sausages and left the Schwarzer Haze and headed his way to Tabane's laboratory.

"Ah White Rabbit..." Sieglinde called to him as he's about to leave the Schwarzer Haze.

"If we would meet again, I have a feeling we would be more than just fellow 'knights' or companion..." Ichika never turned his back as he left the base and heard that sentence from Sieglinde.

[Tabane-nee, I'm returning back and report regarding on your quest.]

Tabane's Laboratory, Night

"Ah Ikkun, welcome back. So, how did it go..?"

After a serving of the sausages for dinner as a request for Tabane, Ichika explained what he have learned during his trip in Germany.

"Hm...I knew that installing that notepad to you was a good idea. So there's only one [VT System] left in the world and it's in the IS academy..."

"..."

"Ha, I have a suggestion. The Individual Division Tournament will be held in the IS academy soon and there is a high possibility that you can get the [VT System] for me." Tabane comes up a plan on getting the system.

"Mm~ This has a very unique taste Onii-sama."

"Mm~I agree." Both Uchigane and Revy take their time enjoying their meal.

"Haha, me three." Tabane added as she enjoying her meal also.

Uchigane then noticed the [Tiamat's Fang], "Um Onii-sama, can I examine that sword later, I think I can make use of it."

And dinner went as usual for the Shinonono 'household'.

IS academy, night, Charles' POV

Right now it has been around a week since I've transferred to this academy and right now I'm enjoying my meal with Charlotte, who happens to sit in front of me and facing me as well. The girls were whispering about us as we eat.

"See that, they almost look similar."

"Hey, don't you think they are brother and sister."

"Could be...but their surnames are different.."

"Could they be lost siblings or did their parents divorced?"

I didn't hear about the last one though but I don't think it's important. Charlotte looks at me, rather at my right wrist because there lies my IS [Bloody Rose].

"Yes...?" I asked her.

"Um...It's nothing sorry."

"Why are you being sorry about?"

"..."

"So you're another cadet representative along with me huh?"

"Y-yes."

"Hahaha, you're pretty shy aren't you?"

"..." I can see her blushing for no apparent reason.

"...So you got a personal IS."

"Why yes, yes I have."

"..." She's all quiet all of a sudden.

It has only been a few days but a lot of girls told me about things like me and Charlotte are related and honestly I don't know what to say. I do admit that Charlotte looks similar to me, but I don't think that makes us siblings isn't it? I mean, my real parents abandoned me.

Either way, Charlotte's gonna be my friend since she IS from my country, or maybe we can be intimate ho ho~

And somehow, I'm the oldest in my class, while the others are between the age of 15 to 16, I'm at the age of 18 which I admit is not that much of a difference.

"Um..Charles."

"Hm..?" Charlotte's gonna ask me about something.

"Your IS...what generation IS are you piloting?"

Honestly, I don't know what exactly what generation IS I'm piloting but I'm guessing it's a 3rd generation IS.

"Uh...a 3rd generation IS."

"...I see."

"Hey Charlotte...Let's do our best, as a cadet representative of our country."

"Um...Charles, I was wondering what's your room number?"

"..."

"..." Our eyes met in the silence.

"Oh, it's room 1026. Well it's getting late, I'm going back to my room. See ya later." I gave her my room number and I waved at her good night. And as I turn around, I caught a glimpse of Charlotte's blushed face.

Chifuyu's office, late night, Chifuyu's POV

Hmm...It's been quite a ride lately. Let's see if I recall the events after Ichika's last visit; I just got slapped in the face by my own colleague after teaching Byakushiki a lesson regarding on living with humanity. I just figured out that two organizations that are after Ichika, the mysterious Sarashiki Group and the even more mysterious organization Phantom Task. I got that time of the day and drink a lot more than usual in one night, got slapped again by the same colleague and I've vomit at her one time at my hangover.

And I have to keep an eye on my students, especially; Alcott, Byakushiki, Shinonono, Dunois, Bodewig and Sorel. They are rather different that the rest of my other students and aside from Shinonono, they are cadet representatives. Aside from Dunois, Shinonono and Sorel, Alcott, Byakushiki and Bodewig are mostly causing headaches but not often.

Sigh, and then there's Tabane, the one who created most of my bigger headaches at certain times. Like when she interrupted the class one day while announcing and introducing Ichika's name under the alias of 'Byaku Usagi', which if I recalled that name came around at the beginning of the year two years ago, but that name revealed that day during the lesson. Before that name revealed, he was known as the 'mysterious silent young man' back when he was at the IS academy for Tabane's request and special occasions relating about IS, which I gave the approvals to the principal almost every time.

And other examples of what Tabane gives me headaches bigger than my students is when Tabane and Ichika went to France to investigate regarding Charles, the only male who is able to pilot an IS. I know they only went there for research, but it still frustrate me as I wanted to go to France and having a date with my own brother, my OWN brother for god sake.

I really need to clear myself and focus on teaching my students, without Ichika as if I'm going down of having bad luck. Come to think of it, Shinonono also suffer such luck, which I admit it was humorous. But enough of that, focus Chifuyu you are better than that!

Ran's POV

Somehow Onii got himself an IS, an IS that came from the rampage around more than a month ago. But he's still the Baka-nii I know, my Onii is a kind guy but he's rather annoying to me and he's not that impressive, even with Uchigane with him. I suppose I should say the same to Ichika more than three years ago.

Before that incident that almost took Ichika's life, I always thought that boys are not all that since the only boy I know is Baka-nii. Onii introduced me Ichika-san around four years ago, and my first impression on him was...mute. He didn't talk much, and he was a boy with a very few words. I didn't give him much of a good impression, but when Onii decided that Ichika-san to help work that's when I see something within him. He's certainly a hark worker when he decided to help out the family restaurant and he never complained much unlike my Onii. I started to become curious about him and when I asked him about something, he would never answer any of my question with more than five words. He didn't come often as Onii told me that Ichika spend most of his free time at a nearby Dojo to train Soujutsu.

Then, the incident happened. The incident that almost killed him, I remembered when I saw Onii's face, it was unlike I've seen daily, it was very intense, especially when the doctors told us that he has a low chance to live. I even saw his sister waiting near his room with THE great genius herself Shinonono Tabane. Despite the odds, Ichika-san lived but he never spoke even one word after that, but his expressions still remained and I'm actually happy about that.

And another change occurred, he possesses THAT ability, an ability that was revealed to the public within the next three years. The ability to transform IS into a form that is closely to humans. I remembered that time when Ichika and surprisingly Onii graduated from high school and an Uchigane was there. I didn't know it was Ichika's responsibility until I heard the big news three years later.

Another strange thing happened is that Ichika was nowhere to be found, I even checked his house and the only one there was his big sister. She did said to me that Ichika had moved out somewhere, which saddens me and I can tell she's also saddened. Though he still visit us and help us with the business, I can't visit him in return as I do not know his current location.

Sigh, what a pain.

Tatenashi's and Setsuka's dream

Both have a same dream of a city, yet they are separated in their own perspective. A city that is concurred by their opposing forces and the main force was, Byaku Usagi and his IS 'sisters'.

""No, This can't be..""

Byaku Usagi then turned his attention at Tatenashi/Setsuka and to find their own IS standing beside him. They know they are doomed. And walking towards Byaku Usagi was their respective enemy leader.

""Byaku Usagi!?""

Byaku Usagi then deployed his lance, and it is a lance that they have never seen before. It is the ultimate form of the White Knight Lance, the [White Knight Ultimus]. The Lance shines in the brightest white and the reflection from the remaining sunlight revealed spectrum coming from the lance. A bright light engulfs them and when it's over they were both having cold sweat. Then both realize thay have the same conclusion.

""I must not let Byaku Usagi join them!""

**Well hopefully this chapter ain't half bad. Ichika has traveled to Germany and meet up with a military base called Schwarzer Haze. During in Germany for Tabane's weird request, he somehow accepted a mission from the Schwarzer Haze and received some interesting information.**

**For opinion sake for later chapters, should Charles knew that he and Charlotte are actually lost siblings or they would see each other as friends or escalate it into lovers? And the world has known Ichika as Byaku Usagi, but will there be at some point where the helmet would come off and revealed his true identity to the world?**

**Next chapter will be the Individual Division Tournament, where Ichika's path and Byakushiki's path would collide once again. Not sure exactly when but it depends on my mood to type...**

**I apologize for the delay of Dragon's Roar of Courage and Sisters updates due to I have to focus on this chapter and some laziness along the way, but hopefully I have the chance.**

**Until then, have a enjoyable read and see ya later.**


	8. Two horns

**Disclaimers:Infinite Stratos don't belong to me.**

**Story so far: Ichika has traveled to Germany's Schwarzer Hase on a request from Tabane, there he met with Clarissa Harfouch, Victoria Klug and Sieglinde Stchauffen as he undergoes a mission by the base. Laura Bodewig picked a fight against Byakushiki in according to her reason and cause mayhem in the IS arena.**

Tabane's Laboratory, Evening

It was an evening before the Individual Divisional Tournament. Ichika has now know who he'll be targeted next, the location of the target and when will he'll strike.

The target is the [VT System] which were installed into the IS [Schwarzer Regen] whom piloted by Laura Bodewig in the IS academy during the Individual Divisional Tournament which will be held tomorrow.

In the meantime, he is in his portable console player, playing as a hunter to slain monsters that are several times bigger than the hunter was. His weapon of choice like Ichika himself is a lance. Right now, he's currently fighting a black two horned wyvern in a desert zone.

The wyvern charges into the hunter, but the hunters shield provide him protection from the wyvern's charge. As the battle progresses, the two horned wyvern breathes smoke out of rage and become more dangerous.

The hunter manage to survive the wyvern's constant rage and was able to smite the wyvern and receive his rewards.

"Ikkun~." Ichika saved his progress and stopped playing his portable console player.

"I'm hungry, Uchi-chan and Revy-chan already supplied the ingredients for dinner."

There goes one of Ichika's duty as Tabane's caretaker, cooking dinner for the whole residence in her laboratory.

Ichika used to do the same thing to his older sister Chifuyu when he was still stayed at his residence until three years ago. But nevertheless it is all the same for him.

Dinner was served by a traditional meal of rice, fried fish, carrot soup for Tabane to enjoy the rice with. A traditional meal indeed, although it's not often to have such a meal in this residence but it's for the change of pace.

"Itadakimasu~" Tabane digs in along with the two IS who is also happened to enjoy this sort of meal and Ichika, who happens to suggest this kind of meal.

"Mmm~ I actually forgot how rice tasted like."

"A traditional meal, a great change of pace like this is actually pretty good Onii-sama."

"I agree, Onii-san should serve more rice more often."

"..."

"Ah, Ikkun."

"...?"

"Houki-chan's IS is finally complete! I should say it is complete but, she's still needs a little more battle data from Byakushiki. Never mind about that, I want you to come with me later to see [Akatsubaki]."

"[Akatsubaki]?"

"What kind of IS is she?"

"Oh, you'll be surprised once you've see her."

""...?""

Later some time after dinner, the four went into an assembly chamber and what they say is a red IS standing right in front of them.

"This is it, [Akatsubaki]~!"

"What armaments does she have?"

"What generation is she?"

"..."

Ichika look closer at the new IS and proceed to touch it.

"I think you two are gonna find out."

[Analyzing data...]

[…...]

[….]

[…]

[Analysis complete.]

[Name: Akatsubaki (Red Camellia)]

[Generation: 4th]

[Armaments: Foot Blade, Amatsuki (Rainy Moon), Karaware (Cracked Sky), ?(Locked)]

[Ability: Kenran Botou (Gorgeous Dance)]

A light engulfs the new IS, and as the light vanished a little samurai girl appeared in a mechanized red samurai armor(Imagine red haired Shana in a samurai armor). Her looks are similar like a younger version of Houki about six years ago before Houki left Ichika due to security reasons.

"I am [Akatsubaki]. Don't judge me because of my appearance."

"That's [Akatsubaki]?" Uchigane was rather surprised by her rather child like appearance.

"That's so cute~!" Revive was also surprised, but with a different reason.

"Onee-chan, stop calling me cute!" The little red samurai girl throw a tantrum.

[OK, then you're not cute.] Ichika wrote down his notepad and showed it to Akatsubaki.

"I-I'm not...?" Akatsubaki was on the verge to tears.

"Ikkun, that's not nice~."

"Come on Aka-chan, he was just kidding." The ninja-ninja Ichiko came along out of nowhere again to soften up the atmosphere.

"You're really joking Onii-sama?"

Ichika nodded just for being sake of being nice.

"Onii-sama, I know you don't really meant that but I know you're just being nice to me.."

"So, Akatsubaki is a 4th generation IS after Byaku Shiki-san..."

"A 4th generation huh? Another strong one we have here huh?"

Akatsubaki seems to have become quiet. But Ichika senses something else after Akatsubaki's transmorphication.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I guess you've found me~"

"W-who's there?" Uchigane raised the [Tiamat's Fang] and prepares herself.

"How did anyone get in here?" Revive deployed her newly created rapier and ready for battle as well.

But Akatsubaki and Ichika are relaxed for some reason.

"Don't be scared now, I'm a friend."

After those words have said, appeared out of nowhere is a chibi naked girl that represent Shinonono Houki right in front of Ichika.

"Houki-chan?" Tabane was rather astounded of this.

"Wrong~! I'm Moppy~." The naked chibi girl that's similar to Houki introduced herself.

"..."

"Mmmm...You seem rather surprised to see me Ichika-san, but you've created me from Akatsubaki you know." Despite Ichika never showed any visible emotion, the newly appeared chibi girl Moppy was able to tell Ichika's emotions.

"Onii-sama created you?"

"It's a rather complicated process so I can't tell you." Moppy points out.

"..."

"Eh? EH?! Moppy is created because of Ikkun?!" Tabane immediately grabs Moppy and hugs her.

"This is another break trough, I can't believe something like this would happen."

"Whaa, Tabane take it easy."

"Now I'm even more curious about your ability Ikkun~!"

"Um,this might be not a good time but can we at least get or make some clothes for Moppy-san Onii-sama?"

"I suppose she needs at least SOMETHING to wear."

"Hmph, how shameful..."

"Well, if you think she would need some clothes, don't you think you can make some for her?"

"..."

"Well, you're the only one here who does almost everything around this place. Cleaning, cooking, sewing and so forth, now do it." Added with a clap, Ichiko disappeared in a moments notice.

"Well,if I would to choose my own clothing, I want to be the magical girl Sakura Kyouko!" Moppy hops into Ichika's arms and Ichika holds her in an embrace.

"..."

The next day, Byaku Shiki

It has been a week since Laura Bodewig picked a fight at me during practice. And her hostility still continued to grow against me, but I don't really know what I did to her to make her feel that way about me. And the Individual Divisional Tournament has come near, in fact the tournament will be held later afternoon and I have a feeling I'll be facing Laura in the first round.

Somehow, I was able to participate the Individual Divisional Tournament along with Golem-nee due to Chifyu-nee-I mean Orimura-sensei's recommendation. I still remember the reason she gave me why should I participate the tournament in the first place.

"Why you asked, you do want to be strong correct? Now here's your chance to see where you are now, and from there you'll have room to improve yourself Byaku Shiki."

Her words are really came from a former Brunhilde herself. I need to get myself stronger for the sake of protecting my friends, but I have a problem. If I were to face Laura in the tournament, I would have to protect myself from her assault as I can tell from her eyes that she would only focused on me.

And somehow, despite it says Individual Divisional Tournament, the rules changed by instead of one person, the tournament will be held in pairs. And somehow, I got paired with Golem-nee, Cecilia with Kanzashi, Houki with Rin and Charles paired up with Charlotte. I remembered that the girls were disappointed when Charlotte gets to paired up with Charles, but somehow the disappointment didn't last long.

After a brief train of thought, a girl nearby me spotted a familiar sight,

"Hey look, it's Byaku Usagi!"

"Really where? Oh there he is."

"Is he going to participate the Individual Divisional Tournament also?"

"Probably he was invited as a special guest."

Onii-chan, I wonder why is he doing here? Probably Tabane-sama has something in mind and send Onii-chan to get something for her. On a side note, I have a bad feeling...

Chifuyu

Hm? Ichika, what are you doing here for? What did Tabane want this time, or did you came here by your own free will? Nonetheless, the guests are not expecting your arrival.

The Individual Divisional Tournament is underway, and you arrived here. Yet, you have almost no reason to be here, or is it?

"Byaku Usagi arrived."

"Well now, this is a surprise."

After several minutes, I found him and talked to him somewhere private,

"You better have a reason for being here."

[I'm looking for Laura Bodewig.]

"Bodewig, how do you know her and what do you want with her?"

[She has the [VT System] inside her IS and Tabane wants it.]

"Bodewig...has the [VT System] inside her IS? You went to Germany didn't you?"

"..."

It goes without saying, he has been in Germany without my knowledge.

"And what does Tabane want with the [VT System] for?"

[Experimenting with the system, and probably improve it.]

I see, either you are hiding something or Tabane is hiding something. Probably the latter.

Either way, he's not going to interrupt the Individual Divisional Tournament. But I have concerns about Ichika...

The Sarashiki are planning to recruit him into their organization, and they might use him. As his sister, I won't allow them to do just that. But it will be alright for now, because the students are busy during this time planning out the tournament, including the student council.

"Ichika, just stick close to me and you'll be fine."

"...?" I can tell he's confused even though the helmet covers up his whole head, but I can also tell he will comply.

And the tournament is starting right now...

…...

…...

…...

...Tremors? Even though it was just a small tremor, it is still noticeable as the guess are rather distressed by the whole situation.

It's only 2 minutes left before the first match, and the tremors seems to be continuing and it's getting bigger, it is rather strange...

The first round is between Byaku Shiki and Golem vs Laura Bodewig[Schwarzer Regen] and Takatsuki Shizune[Uchigane], and Bodewig's still try to be me, how inconsiderate of you Bodewig.

Normal, IS Arena

Maya announces the first round as the Individual Divisional Tournament has already begun.

"The Individual Divisional Tournament first round will begin now. Byakushiki and Golem against Laura Bodewig and Takatsuki Shizune!"

Five seconds till the fight starts -5, 4, 3, 2- but when the countdown reached 2, something unexpected appeared from under the IS arena.

"...!"

"What the-!"

The unexpected object was an IS, but it's not like the normal IS they've seen before. It was 5 times bigger than Golem and it's not even in a human form. The unknown IS growled after it appeared, then it looks around the arena surprised. The IS was in a sandy yellow color, it is a form of a wyvern with two horns and a shell on it's head, a pair of wings with claws on it, and a tail like a hammer.

As Ichika saw the IS, he knew what the IS was, by looks of course. It is the two-horned wyvern, Diablos!

[Analyzing...]

[Analysis complete!]

[Name: Diablos]

[Generation: ?]

[Armaments: Twisted Horn x 2, Diablos Tail]

[Abilities: Supersonic Roar, Rage Mode, Dig]

[Shield Energy: 5000/5000, Horn 1: 500/500, Horn 2: 500/500, Tail: 500]

After the analysis, it is confirmed that the IS is Diablos. The four were rather surprised of Diablos' sudden appearance, and so does Diablos as it is roaring and prepares to attack.

Chifuyu was also surprised and asks Ichika to tell her what is that. Ichika then goes to a nearby computer in the observer room.

"Eh, Byaku Usagi you're here?" Maya didn't expect Ichika to be here.

[Sending Data...]

[Data sent!]

The details of the IS are on display, both the observation and all the arena screens.

"Diablos?" Maya was confused by the newly obtained data.

"There is no known information about this IS, but Byaku Usagi managed to analyzed it." Chifuyu answered.

"..."

"But Orimura-sensei, the Diablos has an insane amount of shield energy, more or less ten times the normal amount of shield energy an IS normally has!"

"Hm..." Chifuyu thinks intently.

While in the arena, the four fighters dodged Diablos' charge as soon as Diablos starts charging at Byaku Shiki.

"What in the world is that?" Byaku Shiki and the other three looks at the screen and looks at the detail of the new opponent.

"Diablos..." Suddenly Laura charges at Byaku Shiki and slash her using her plasma blades. Byaku Shiki somehow dodge the attack and deploys the Yukihara Nigata.

"Laura...what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm going to destroy you!"

"But, what abut Diablos?"

"I don't care!" Laura continues to attack, ignoring the approaching Diablos behind her.

Diablos charges ahead towards Laura, and uses it's horns to send Laura in the air.

"Gah!" Laura's IS suffered damage from the back and landed to the ground after a few seconds in mid air.

[Schwarzer Regen Shield Energy: 503/600]

"You...!" Laura then turns her attention to Diablos as she was charging towards it. But she didn't notice it's tail swing at her and suffered another damage.

[Schwarzer Regen Shield Energy: 455/ 600] Laura falls down into the ground as the tail swing sends her 50 m from Diablos.

"Listen, four of you. The fight is called off so you have to work together to beat Diablos." Maya announces through the IS line.

"Bodewig, this no time to fight Byaku Shiki. If you would listen to my orders, co-operate with them to keep the Diablos busy while we send reinforcements!" Chifuyu added from the IS line.

"...As you wish instructor." Laura gets up, and against her will, she will have to co-operate with her enemy due to her instructors orders.

Golem uses the blasters from her arms and aims at Diablos. Diablos noticed Golem and started to charge at her. Golem has to be stationary when firing her beams to her opponent,so if she would fire now she will be left vulnerable to Diablos' tackle and was forced to retreat but she retreated too late and was got hit by the tackle and hits the wall. And that's when they noticed something.

[Golem 521/600]

Diablos was stuck to the wall, specifically his horns was stuck to the wall along with the arena barrier which consist of shield energy. The Diablos seems to struggle of removing it's horns, which gave Shizune the command,

"Quick, while it's horns is stuck!" Byaku Shiki who was the nearest, activates her [Ignition Boost] and slashes it's tail repeatedly. And after a few slashes, Diablos breaks free. And starts aiming towards Byaku Shiki.

[Diablos: 4768/5000, Horn 1: 500/500, Horn 2: 500/500, Tail: 309/500]

Diablos then lowers it's head as if it was preparing for something. Ichika is too familiar of what's happening next and start deploying his [White Knight Lance] and the shield and use his defense stance.

[Enemy Warning: Supersonic Roar activated!]

Diablos then let out a deafening roar and everyone except Ichika covers their ears in pain, which left their guard down. Diablos then start tackling towards a nearby target, Byaku Shiki.

"Ugh!" [Byaku Shiki 499/600]

"BYAKU-CHAN!" Golem then charges ahead of Diablos right in front of her, but Diablos turns around 90 degrees around two times and knocking Golem on the way.

[Golem 487/600]

Laura Bodewig aims her cannon at Diablos while Shizune deploys her sword and charge towards Diablos to distract it. Diablos then noticed Shizune and charge towards her. Laura then has her timing and fires her cannon into Diablos' face.

BOOM!-The explosive force knocks down Diablos briefly, and the agonizing roar proves it.

[Diablos: 4683/5000, Horn 1: 344/500, Horn 2: 346/500, Tail: 309/500]

While Diablos was in pain, Shizune decided to deplete the tail's shield energy, which cutting the tail off.

Diablos turned around and knocks Shizune with it's tail and turns around again to approach Laura.

"Tch!"

As Diablos was about to charge towards Laura, Laura extended her right arm, and Diablos was put to a stop. Diablos appeared to be struggling to move, which gives opportunity to attack Diablos. Byakushiki and Shizune attacks the tail whike Golem and Laura focused their attacks on Diablos' head, possibly to destroy the two horns.

Meanwhile, in the observation room, Chifuyu seems to struggle to find a solution.

"This is bad, the exits leading to the arena are closed off. And it will take a while to get it opened."

"We could try disabled the arena barrier and send the reinforcements." Maya suggested.

"No, the arena barrier must remain activated. If we disabled them, Diablos would destroyed the walls without getting it's horns stuck."

"What are we going to do now?" Maya asked.

"Hm...We opened the doors into the arena-"

"But wouldn't that made Diablos to take the opportunity to enter that exit? The arena barrier already trapped Diablos in the arena." Maya asked.

"Yes, but if we were do that while it's distracted, Byaku Usagi will fend off Diablos, and possibly shut it down."

"Him? But Orimura-sensei, how about the other personal IS users?"

"If that's the case, no! They are still inexperienced, the only one aside from Byaku Usagi who is capable is Sarashiki. Look, they're are having trouble already."

From the look of the screen, the Byaku Shiki, Golem and especially Shizune has lost half of their shield energy while attempting to break the tail and the two horns. Laura however manages to avoid some of Diablos' attacks due to her military skills and left with approximately ¾ left shield energy. Diablos was able to deal damage because of it's dig attacks during at some point of the battle.

[Diablos: 3964/5000, Horn 1: 103/500, Horn 2: 121/500, Tail: 62/500]

[Byaku Shiki: 253/ 600]

[Golem: 278/600]

[Uchigane: 244/600]

[Schwarzer Regen: 399/600]

"Ugh, this is annoying!"

"GOLEM AGREES, SHIZUNE-SAN ALRIGHT?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm OK. The tail hits me the most though."

It was then Diablos stops briefly and roars while its mouth puffs out black smoke.

"What's going on?" Shizune noticed the smoke from it's mouth.

[Enemy Warning: Entering Rage Mode!]

"Rage mode?" Laura said.

What happens next was Diablos was charging towards them at a faster rate, and caught off guard Shizune was being hit by Diablos' tackle. After Rage Mode was activated they realized that speed is not the only thing that's increased from Diablos. It's attack power has also increased significantly.

"Gyaa!" Shizune suffered major damage after the attack and Uchigane's shield energy depleted to 0. Uchigane then disappeared and Shizune was left vulnerable.

"Shizune!" Byaku Shiki screamed out her name.

'Tch, how useless..' Laura's thoughts exactly as she saw Shizune was left vulnerable. Diablos then digs underground at a faster rate.

"Tch, it's digging again!" Laura cursed, as Byaku Shiki and Golem are mainly in the air, avoiding the Diablos' surprise attack, Laura was a sitting duck and was usually the target. And since Diablos was in rage mode, it will be a lot faster and more powerful. The ground shakes as Diablos were underground and finally it surfaces, grabs a hold of Laura using its mouth and starts thrashing around ans sends Laura to the wall, damaging her AIC.

"Laura!"

"COME ON, LET'S GO HELP SILVER HAIR GIRL!"

"I...don't need...your..help!" Laura said as she saw the two of them approaching her, then to Diablos who was about to hit her with it's tail.

"Gyah!" Laura was knocked down the second time and Diablos focused it's attention towards the other two and starts lowering it's head.

"OH NO!"

"Not this..."

The crowds and the VIPS readied to cover their ears as Diablos uses it's roar again.

Byaku Shiki and Golem covered their ears and tried to see what's Diablos' next move.

Laura's IS were badly damaged and it's shield energy is already reaching down to 100.

'Dammit, this can't be. I want to be strong like instructor. And this monster dare to attack me like that?! First, I want to destroy that monster, then that Byaku Shiki! But I need power!'

[Do you want power?] A voice appeared in Laura's mind.

'….Yes.'

[Why do you desire power?]

'..I want to become...like instructor.'

[Qualification cleared: Activating Valkyrie Trace System]

Purple sparks appeared from Laura's IS and her IS undergoes an unusual change.

"AAAAHHHHHH!: Laura screamed in pain as some strange black gooey matter comes from her IS and it is beginning to take shape. As the black gooey material begins to take it's shape, it has become clear that the [VT System] has done it's job. And after the transformation was complete, the black matter took shape of Chifuyu back when she was still an IS pilot.

Ichika remembered what he had learned in Germany, where certain proclaimed mad scientist Victoria Klug explained how the system works.

_The [Valkyrie Trace System] is a system for the IS to strengthened the IS pilot to have better performances in an IS battle. The system used the data from the previous Rondo Gross Tournament champion to incorporate their battle data to the IS pilot. It seems to be a success back then, until the mental condition of the pilot got unstable and lose control. The side effect after using the system was mental damage, but it is still unsure whether it is temporary or permanent._

For Ichika, it might not surprising if the [VT System] would use his sister's battle data. But still, he cannot help but felt an inner rage inside of him. But he has no need to expresses it as he has bigger problems to deal with, stopping Diablos AND the imitation Chifuyu.

Back in the observation room, Chifuyu and Maya were at disbelieve as they saw the transformation.

'So this is the Valkyrie Trace System...'

"Takatsuki-san seems to be holding on, but we need to retrieve her somehow.." Maya spoke her concern as Shizune was still stuck in the battleground.

"And also, what's going on with Laura's IS?"

"It's the [VT System], her IS has that system somehow..."

"How'd you knew?"

"A certain white rabbit told me..."

"Speaking of which, where is he?"

After Maya said that, Ichika was nowhere to be found in the observation room.

"...Open the nearest door now!"

"But Orimura-sensei-"

"Just do it!"

"Y-Yes!"

Ichika left the observation room and proceed to the nearest arena entrance to retrieve Shizune, and face Diablos. But first, Ichika will have to go through the evacuated students and the VIPs by which Charles, Charlotte, Cecilia, Houki and Rin helped the teachers to evacuate them. And when he arrived at the entrance, a familiar face was right near to the entrance.

"Oh, Byaku Usagi. How unexpected of you to come here. Never mind that, the entrance is almost opened."

Tatenashi deploys her own IS [Mysterious Lady] and prepares to fight, while Ichika deploys the thunder-elemental lance [Kohryu]. The door opened and the battleground is set. As the door opened, Shizune rushed to the entrance and made her escape.

"Oh thanks Byaku Usagi, you're here. Please help them.." As Shizune said that, she managed to escape with minor injuries.

Diablos, although stopped exhaling black smokes from it's mouth which indicates that it's rage mode has subsided, is still focused on the imitation Chifuyu and the imitation Chifuyu seems to be holding on. But it will be a matter of time before Laura's mental state will be in severe danger. The imitation aims at the tail and using the Yukihara, the sword Chifuyu once used, slashed the tail and with the help of both Tatenashi and Ichika, the tail has finally lost all it's shield energy and detaches itself like an actual cutting of it's tail.

Diablos fell down and with it''s painful cry, the tail cut stops it tracks for a few seconds.

[Diablos: 3001/5000, Horn 1: 47/500, Horn 2: 44/500, Tail: 0/500]

[Mysterious Lady: 600/600]

[Ichika ?/?]

[Schwarzer Regen (Imitation Chifuyu) 76/600]

[Golem 59/600]

[Byaku Shiki: 54/600]

"Onii-chan, something is going on with Laura!"

"HER IS CHANGE INTO GOOEY BRUNHILDE!"

"Heads up, it's getting up!" Tatenashi gave them her word after Diablos gets up from it's cry of pain and charges to wards Tatenashi but missed.

"Oops, missed me big boy~"

Ichika while not being the target for now ordered both Byaku Shiki and Golem to destroyed it's horns. Both comply to their 'brother''s orders and aims at Diablos' head.

Golem uses her gigantic fist to punch one horn repeatedly and Byakushiki uses her Yukihara Nigata to try to cut the other horn. And after a few more hits, Ichika orders them to move away from Diablos and let him finish off both horns.

[Kohryu] lets out a spark in contact with Diablos' head, destroying both horns at the same time. Diablos let out another painful cry as both horns are destroyed. Ichika backed down in a some distance away from Diablos and focuses on the imitation Chifuyu, which Tatenashi tried to distract the imitation. Tatenashi, noticed Ichika was approaching towards the imitation, decide to swap places and face Diablos, and Diablos let out another black smoke from it's mouth.

[Enemy Warning: Rage mode activated.]

[Diablos: 2566/5000]

[Mysterious Lady: 566/600]

[Schwarzer Regen: 39/600]

[Golem: 59/600]

[Byaku Shiki 54/600]

Ichika approached the imitation Chifuyu and scanned for the location of the [VT System]

[Scanning...]

[VT System found!] After found out the exact location to find the [VT System], Ichika face off against the imitation. It was then, he heard a line somewhere in the imitation.

'….You...Byaku Usagi...are you a student of instructor?'

'…...'

Laura somehow still conscious, inside the imitation and spoke to Ichika.

'Who are you under that helmet?'

The fight between the imitation and Ichika continued like a well performed dance as both imitation and Ichika had the same skill as Chifuyu herself, of course Ichika uses a lance so that makes him a monster hunter lancer version of Chifuyu.

'You have strength, why are you strong...along with Byaku Shiki?'

Ichika does not answer as Ichika depleted [Scharzer Regen]'s shield to zero. The imitation Chifuyu was starting to disappear and the pilot slowly shows herself and what happens next is Ichika grabs Laura with one hand and touched her IS in another and a bright light engulfs them. After the light disappeared, a injured IS musume in black armor . Despite her injuries, she kneels down towards Ichika like a knight.

"Oh brother knight, it is thy wish that thou do not see thy like this but tis cannot be helped." Laura saw her IS as she was half conscious while being grabbed by Ichika.

"...Schwarzer Regen..."

"However, thy am honored to meet thou despite the circumstances. O Laura Bodewig, o pilot of mine is a troubled child since birth. She existed in a metal womb and her existence is to only fight without the true value of life. O brother knight, give sympathy to thy pilot because thy can tell thou are in a state of rage towards the pilot of mine. In return, thy must bestow this weapon to defeat the two horned wyvern, Diablos. Thy will ensure it will be helpful, and another gift to thou liking."

[Schwarzer Zerstorer received.]

[Abyss Black Pearl received]

"May the power of the earth bestow upon thou...Revert thy back so that thy will be with thy pilot's side. Thou can have this a another form of thy chose upon thee." Upon her request, Ichika turns Schwarzer back into her stand by form and he received the one he's been looking for.

[VT System received]

"GUH! GOLEM GO TO SLEEP..." Golem was knocked down to the wall as she lost all her shield energy after Diablos' last hit.

"Golem-nee!" Byaku Shiki screamed her name, but to no avail. Byaku Shiki came towards Ichika as he calls her and give Laura to Byaku Shiki towards her arms and grabs Golem and put it into Byaku Shiki's back and ordered her to go to the entrance.

"I understand. I will carry them back to safety. Good luck defeating Diablos Onii-chan."

Byaku Shiki went to the entrance safely and carries them both tiredly into the infirmary.

"Ugh, I don't know which is heavier, Golem-nee or Laura-san."

After arriving in the infirmary, Byaku Shiki saw Chifuyu in the said location.

"Byaku Shiki, put them in here."

At the two separate beds, Byaku Shiki placed both into each bed and sighed in relief.

"Sheesh, I think Golem-nee is heavier."

"They are resting now, now's not the time to bother them. I'm going to see how the battle progressed."

"Wait for me, Chifuyu-nee!"

"I told you to refer me as Orimura-sensei, and we are not related!"

'...yet.'

After arriving at the observation room, Maya was rather sceptical.

"Byaku Usagi has a new weapon, and it seems to be based on Laura-san's [Schwarzer Regen]."

"Just like what happened to [Blue Tears]..."

In the battle field, Ichika's new black-colored Cannonlance is almost the same as Laura's IS gigantic cannon on the right, except it has a lance-like tip and has a huge shield like the [White Knight Lance]. A type of gunlance that was designed for pure raw earth power, this cannon lance will destroy everything which will devastate anything on the ground and it has a magnetic power, based on Laura's AIC.

Ichika fires a shot towards Diablos and an explosion hits Diablos and sends it knocked down. The wail of the Diablos signifies it's pain.

"My my, I think I needed that help." Tatenashi commented as the Diablos was left with around 1000 shield energy left and it seems that's not the end of it.

[Enemy Warning: Desperate Measure calls for Rage Mode.]

Diablos puffs out another black smoke and it seems to have becoming constant.

[Diablos: 978/5000]

[Mysterious Lady: 217/600]

Diablos charge at Tatenashi as a faster rate but Tatenashi managed to dodge that and counters with her abilities. Mainly her own Gatling Lance, and an ability to control water using nanochips.

Tatenashi attacks Diablos from the lower part of its body and Ichika soon joined by piercing it's legs repeatedly. Diablos flinched after several hits received into it's legs.

"Byaku Usagi, what are you doing?" But after careful analysis. "I see, I will go to your plan." Tatenashi also attack it's legs and eventually Diablos trips down after several hits into it's legs and both Ichika and Tatenashi takes the opportunity. And strike at Diablos while it's struggling to get back up.

[Diablos: 431/5000]

[Mysterious Lady: 129/600]

After Diablos gets up, it changes direction and starts limping away, but at the last minute it starts to attack again. And it starts to burrow itself to prepare a sneak attack but Ichika landed a critical hit and fires a shot stopping Diablos in it's tracks and flinched. Tatenashi followed Ichika and continued attacking until Diablos let out a last roar and falls down. The Diablos now lost all of it's insane shield energy and with it's death cry, the IS has stopped moving and deactivates itself.

Those who were evacuated watched as the wyvern IS no longer cause havoc and was deactivated on the scene. There were cheers from the student and visitors alike, Byaku Usagi along with the other fighters put a stop to Diablos and save the academy. And Ichika felt a surge of power after the wyvern IS' defeat.

[Power up]

[Great White Knight Lance, Power: 368]

[Blue Star Mirage, Power: 345]

[Great Kohryu, Power: 396]

[Cadenza Noir, Power: 322]

[Schwarzer Zerstrorer EX Power: 396]

"It's over..."

Back at the observation room, Chifuyu and Maya were quite relieved. The Diablos is down, and Ichika along with Tatenashi was the victor. Chifuyu left the observation room immediately and Maya stayed in there a little bit longer.

Meanwhile, Tatenashi was rather exhausted after the battle and was too tired to talk to Ichika. Speaking of which, Ichika met up with Chifuyu after the battle and they started a conversation.

"Did she said anything?"

Ichika shook his head.

"IS that the [VT System]?" Chifuyu noticed a microchip in his hands.

"It probably is. Ichika, are you going back to Tabane?"

Ichika nodded.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fine, I can take care of myself if I have to. Now go, you're done here."

Ichika then nodded a goodbye to his sister and left the academy.

It was then Tatenashi appeared next to Chifuyu.

"Hm, where's Byaku Usagi? I want to ask him something."

"He left, he was sent here by Tabane to get something..."

"Aww, I'm too late~. Oh well, there's at least another chance."

Tatenashi left with some disappointment.

'Sigh, it was rather a close one. If Ichika would actually stayed for another minute then...'

Tabane's secret laboratory, Night

It was a happy day for Tabane, she had finally gain enough data from Byaku Shiki to complete Akatsubaki for her little sister Houki.

"La la la, I got all the required data for Aka-chan~ la la la~"

"Humph, all this time I'm not complete, how inadequate of you Tabane-sama."

"Aka-chan, that's mean~"

"But still, hacking into a newly developed IS developed by a certain company is a little bit uh...overkill." Revy commented.

"I think it's okay, the company can pay the damage~"

"It is rather interesting though, Valhalla inc. somehow develop these kind of IS without anyone knowing. Diablos is simply a work of an IS into a different level." Uchigane added.

"Somehow, I have to agree with you. The company's IS is so much fun to play with~"

"""Tabane-sama, I think you're missing the point here."""

Then a familiar ringtone echoes throughout the laboratory.

"Is that the theme from Godfather?"

"Ooh, It's Chi-chan~!"

She immediately picks up the phone and answered,

"Hello, Hi hi? Every day!"

*Du* *Du*—the line's cut in both ways.

"Wah—wait wait!"

Maybe it was Tabane's wish coming through or some divine prank as the handphone rangs again

*Tulalatulalala~ *.

"Hello!—This is everyone's favorite idol Shinonono Tabane—wait wait! Chi-chan!"

"Don't you call me that."

"OK, Chi-chan!"

"Sigh, whatever. I have something to ask you anyway."

"What is it?"

"Is it related to you this time?"

"This time, this time—what are you talking about?"

Tabane tilts her head. She's not feigning ignorance; she really doesn't know what Chifuyu was talking about.

"I'm talking about the IS [Diablos]. The company who made it said that the IS somehow acted strangely and burrows it's way to the IS arena."

"Oh that, I was taking it to a test run."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I've heard that they were planning to test the [Diablos]."

"And you hacked the [Diablos] without their knowledge?!"

"Yup."

"*sigh* Never mind, what do you want with the [VT System] anyways?"

"Oh, is Ikkun on the way home?"

"..."

"Oh sorry Chi-chan, but I like Ikkun's company. Oh, I forgot I have something to do bye now~"

BEEP—the call ended and avoided the topic about the [VT System]. Usually during the conversation between the two, Chifuyu would actually end the conversation and not the other way around.

"..."

Tabane looked somewhat regretful as she again stared at the handphone, but 2 seconds later, she just

threw it away without abandon.

"Oh my, Tabane's happy to hear a voice she hasn't heard in a long time! Chi-chan's still as amazing as ever, don't go running into the other side of the sunset."

Tabane folded her arms in front of her chest as she muttered, laughing away.

It was then that Ichika arrived at the laboratory and the three 'sisters' and Moppy greeted him.

"""Welcome back!"""

"Hey you're back Ichika, did it all go well?"

"Ah Ikkun, did you get the [VT System]?"

Ichika gave her the microchip.

"Oh interesting, I'll start working on it right away~!"

*Tralala~ * *Tralala~ * You people better get ready~ BAM BAM! AH, ONII-CHAN! IF YOU WANT I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU!

"Ooh, It's Houki-chan~!" Of course, right after she takes this call.

"Oh my oh my oh my! Long time no see! I've always—always been waiting for you~!"

"...Nee-san."

"Yes yes, I know why you called. You want it, right? The one and only machine that you want— Houki-chan's personal machine. I did prepare it for you! It's the strongest and far surpasses all other specs, and it's even a match for the white one. And the name of that machine is...

[Akatsubaki]!"

"Hmph, then I will made a bond to your sister then Tabane-sama?"

"Of course Aka-chan, I did told you so~"

"Very well then, but it's not like I would like her or anything."

"Who's that on the background?" Houki overheard the conversation.

"Oh, just a certain somebody~ I gotta go now bye~."

BEEP- Tabane hung up and end the phone call.

"Onii-sama, one day I will give you something that might help you.." Akatsubaki said to her 'brother'.

"Of course I meant Byaku Shiki Ikkun, no need to get offended. And I don't really like classifying you as an IS either." Tabane gives a pleading look of apology.

On Tabane's mind, Ichika is a bio IS weapon, which is like an IS but according to Tabane's it is far from it.

Next Morning, Infirmary

In the infirmary, the two who are rested, Laura and Golem saw Chifuyu in front of them.

"Morning..."

"MORNING!"

"..." Laura was silent and lowered her head.

"And you..." Chifuyu focused on Laura, which looks back at her.

"There's no need to hide it, I know you wanted to become me."

"..." Laura lowers her head again.

"I have to admit it, you are either bold or stupid enough to use the [VT System] into your IS. Are you really that desperate?"

"I..."

"Just what is your reason...?"

"I...I want to be strong like you instructor."

"And you would use someone else's strength to do so?"

"..."

Chifuyu turned her attention towards Golem.

"How are you feeling?"

"GOLEM FEEL BETTER. DID WE WON AGAINST DIABLOS?"

"Of course you idiot, Byaku Usagi was there yesterday!"

"OH YEAH HAHA, BYAKU-NII KICK DIABLOS' ASS!"

"Now that you are better now, help the staff with the repairs."

"GOLEM WILL DO!" As she said that, Golem gets up and left the infirmary.

Chifuyu turned her attention back to Laura Bodewig.

"You...who are you, speak your name."

"I..."

"Hmph, then you're Laura Bodewig from now on. Live your life and use your own strength. And don't mess up. If you are bothered, then continue to be bothered, you have plenty of time."

"..."

"What is it that you want to ask me, I can tell you wanted to ask me something."

"...?!" Laura was rather astonished, but she was expected that.

"Well...?"

"It's about Byaku Usagi..."

"..."

"Is he your student?"

"...No, he is not my student."

"But that skill, surely you have teach him-"

"You are close enough. I only just give him some few pointers and from there he developed his own skills, do you understand that Laura Bodewig?"

"...Yes..."

"And also, you can't be me or you'll strain yourself got it?" Laura nodded.

"Good..."

Laura then remembers Byaku Shiki and Byaku Usagi and continues to reminiscence in bed.

"Fufufu~"

Next day, Class 1-1

It was just like any other day for Byaku Shiki as she was seated in her seat. As for Diablos, it will return to its owner in a few more days until it is completely repaired and since it was hacked by Tabane, the IS academy had to pay some damages to the company and vise versa for the respective damages. And right now Diablos is resting somewhere in the bottom floor of the IS academy. The parts are repaired and expected to return on it's own in it's specific location.

But all that peace will be disturbed for today in for Byaku Shiki. As Laura Bodewig approached Byaku Shiki, Laura forcefully grabs Byaku Shiki's collar and kissed her in the same forceful way.

Byaku Shiki can't helped but surprised by Laura's sudden action.

"From now on, you will become my wife. I will not hear any objections."

"..." Byaku Shiki stood there dumbfounded. And all the other classmates looks at the scene with a stone cold looking dumbfounded also."

"Did she just kissed Byaku Shiki?"

"I think she did."

Houki facepalmed as the scene occurred, Cecilia was rather confused as to Laura's behaviour, Charlotte seems to be blushing and covers her face while Charles is actually enjoying it as his laughter is spreading the whole classroom.

"*Sigh* Come see me at my office later Byakushiki..."

"I will..."

"Can I join in with my wife?"

"..I suppose you can."

**That's it for this chapter. Now with the new year and new semester, updates will be delayed further.**

**Diablos is a flying wyvern in the series Monster Hunter (which do not belong to me) and I might add the troublesome pair in later chapters.**

**Moppy is a fan base parody character of Shinonono Houki that I once stumbled on the internet. She's a chibi character that somehow most of the time naked.**

**As for Laura's IS' personality, I put her as a knight but I'm not really good using the 'knight' language so sorry if I did it wrongly.**

**So far, Ichika has covered: Physical, Ice, Thunder, Wind, Earth. The only element missing is fire, which will come from Akatsubaki. It's just the matter of naming Akatsubaki's lance it though, that's the tricky part.**

**If you have any good names for Akatsubaki's lance (must be Japanese with literal meanings), review it then.**

**Until then. Hope you have an enjoyable read of this chapter.**


	9. A White Rabbit's Past

Disclaimers: Infinite Stratos do not belong to me.

**Story so far: Ichika went to the IS to retrieve the [VT System] as Tabane requested. On the way, an unexpected enemy, an IS by the name of Diablos appeared in the IS arena from below and attacks the contenders of the Individual Divisional Tournament. Ichika, with some help manage to stop the wyvern IS peace returned at the IS academy, and he managed to retrieved the [VT System] and sent it to Tabane.**

Ichika's subconscious

Inside Ichika's dream realm lies the same ruined castle from before, and the damaged he caused with it due to certain weapon testing. There an unexpected visitor arrives, yet he met her before.

"Oh my other self, it seems that we are gaining strength ever since that wyvern's defeat, or is it the collected power of our sisters."

The knight made a unexpected return after being disintegrated right before his eyes during his first meeting.

"We have been growing and been together for three years, and yet we still have a lot more to go..."

The [White Knight] told her other self.

"This isn't our second meeting Orimura Ichika. In fact, even when I disintegrated and morph myself into you wasn't our first meeting either."

"...?" Ichika somehow confused by her statement.

"We've met even before we have become one, don't you remember Orimura Ichika, the first pilot of the IS?"

"...!"

"I recalled correctly when I was in a prototype stage, you approached me and touched me. I respond to your touch and from there, I have met you Orimura Ichika. You and I are partners for a short moment, until your sister piloted me after that 'incident'."

"..."

"You do know what incident I'm referring to Orimura Ichika?"

"..."

"The White Knight incident, an incident named after me. It was when you and I become one and destroyed the threats that hit this country ten years ago. You were young back then by the age of eight, and yet we somehow have saved this prosperous country from 2341 missiles and the armies from another country."

The White Knight deploys her claymore and put the sword on the ground and what happens was that the surrounding of the castle changed into a familiar scene for both of them.

Ten years ago

It was the exact scene. They were in the sky and along with that 2341 missiles came jetting along, threatened to destroy Japan. Ichika didn't bothered that both of them were floating and the missiles didn't actually made contact, instead the missiles actually passed through them. But right before their eyes, a familiar figure appeared.

It was the White Knight, at least from ten years ago. Specifically, it's them from ten years ago.

"Here is where we stood ten years ago,and we stared at all the missiles with our eyes and we held our sword tight as we anticipate that moment."

The two watches as their past selves destroyed approximately half of the missiles, and use a ranged weapon on the other left to destroy the rest of the missile.

However that is not the end of it, after the missiles were neutralized lots of the so-called modern weapons come to intervene. But the pair was able to destroy them, specifically that was destroyed were 207 fighter jets, 7 cruisers, 5 aircraft carriers and 8 satellites, of course no casualties were counted. It was that fateful day that the IS were become famous. However after that incident, the White Knight along with Ichika vanished. The White Knight was the first IS ever operated, and Ichika was the first to piloted the IS.

Ichika didn't really vanished, and so does the White Knight. People would say that after her disappearance, the White Knight rests into some research facility. But in reality, after that incident Ichika simply gave Tabane back the White Knight in a form of a gauntlet. And after receiving the gauntlet, Tabane gave him a,

"Thank you Ikkun..."

Ichika and the White Knight then went and followed the past Ichika as he went into his home.

Back then Ichika didn't tell his sister about his involvement about the White Knight incident. And back in his house, Chifuyu saw the news,

_This just in, the new super weapon, the Infinite Stratos or IS has saved Japan from an assault from an unknown origin, and also proved to beat all the latest weapons available. The creator of the IS is Shinonono Tabane, who said that the White Knight, the IS that saved Japan was her first IS that has ever been made._

The article continues as Chifuyu looks around and to found that her brother is right behind her.

"You're late..."

"...Cleaning duty."

"..."

"..."

"You're hiding something aren't you Ichika?"

The past Ichika nodded.

"The White Knight..."

"...! Don't tell me that you're the one involved in this incident I'm seeing right now on the news?!"

"Yes.."

"*Sigh* Of course, Tabane dragged you into this didn't she?"

"I volunteered..."

"*Sigh* At least you're safe, you're tired aren't you Ichika?"

The two looked at the past Chifuyu and Ichika as both went upstairs, which Ichika recalled they were having a bath together.

"It was that moment that you two were having such a good time in that bath ten years ago, if you know what I mean. Hey guys, I was just wondering that I want to drop by and follow you, can I join with you guys?"

The ninja-ninja alter ego Ichiko appeared and commented on the current situation.

"..."

"..."

"I'll take that silence as a yes..."

"Ichiko, Orimura Ichika's alter ego. You have been supporting him since he was troubled back in his time. And now, you have taken into a physical form and can be seen by others, that is of course if he's troubled."

"..."

"OK, what time are we going next?"

"Just after this, alter ego."

Few Days Later, Ichika's Subconscious

"Tabane, where is it?"

"Eh~?"

The trio watched a scene that Ichika had never seen before. It is because this is the view point from the White Knight herself, in the gauntlet form.

"The White Knight, where is it?"

"Oh that, what do you want with the White Knight?"

"I want to see it for myself."

"Okie dokie if it's for you Chi-chan, here you go~"

The gauntlet that was handed from Tabane to Chifuyu, and immediately Chifuyu put on the gauntlet.

"This is when I received your sister's information, all of it into me. And from there, I have been with her around in one whole year, until she suggested to get another IS. Which happens to be Kurazakura, and the core that Kurazakura used to reside in and currently reside in Byaku Shiki, core 002."

The White Knight speaks as the scene continues with the past Chifuyu testing out the IS [White Knight].

"So this is the IS Ichika had piloted, no wonder that idiot survived that incident."

"Uh huh, I know what I'm doing Chi-chan~"

"..."

"And now, three years ago from our current time line, we have finally reunited. Your progress seems to be doing well, and there seems to be more awaiting."

"..."

"Is the field trip over White Knight?"

"Yes, this trip towards memory lane is over. I shall return myself to you, and you shall return outside of your dream realm into the real world."

The world surrounding them crumbles and everything went black.

Tabane's Laboratory

Ichika woke up, he is the only one currently awake. He tidied his room, do his daily individual tasks of preparing the morning and looks for the others to see if the others are still awake.

"Ah Onii-sama, good morning."

"Ah Onii-san, morning."

There, Uchigane seemed to be sitting in a seiza position meditating and Revy practicing with her rapier. And yet, no signs of that energetic rabbit nearby.

"Tabane-sama? I think she's still sleeping."

"Hm, she said that she's in the middle of modifying the [VT System]."

"..."

As Ichika was about to go to Tabane's room, Moppy greeted him,

"Hey Ichika-san. Wanna wake up Tabane together?"

Ichika didn't replied, but Moppy followed him anyway.

"Hey wait up!"

And when Ichika arrived at her room, Tabane was asleep on her working desk. Her sleeping yet blushing face showed for Ichika to see and also drool that come out of her mouth are also present.

"Mm~ Ii-kun, a little rougher please~."

Tabane's hips rock back and forth on her seat as Tabane continues to mutter in her sleep.

"Ah Ii-kun, it's so big. It feels so good Ii-kun~~!"

"...?"

Her hips rock back and forth even further, harder and faster.

"Ii-kun you're deep inside me, I'm so happy~."

"...?"

"At this rate I'm going to be pregnant with our child Ii-kun~."

"...!"

"Ii-kun, I'm gonna cum! Ii-kun, Ii-kun, II-KUN~~!"

Tabane arched back from her chair from her dream orgasm and after that went back in the original position with a blissful feeling in her face. It seems that Tabane had a wet dream.

"Ii-kun...I love you~~"

"..."

"Hmm..."

Tabane slowly opened her eyes as she wakes up.

"...Ii-kun, good morning."

"Morning Tabane." Moppy greeted her back.

Tabane sluggishly gets up from her work desk and grabs Ichika for her morning hug.

"GOOD MORNING II-KUN~~~"

"..."

"What's for breakfast Ii-kun? This Tabane-san is very hungry, but first let's go to the bath. I really want to go the bath with Ii-kun today~."

"Uh...I don't Ichika-san can have a bath with you Tabane. He already took a shower just now."

"Aww~ Ii-kun, you should have waited for me~."

"But if it's a sponge bath, then Ichika-san can at least make up for it-"

Moppy was interrupted as Ichika shut Moppy up.

"A sponge bath? Tabane-san wants a sponge bath~!"

"Hey, Moppy wants a sponge bath too-"

Moppy somehow able to speak briefly before her mouth being shut by Ichika again.

"OK, all three of us go to the bath together~!" Tabane somehow dragged Ichika along with Moppy to the bath, and the usually rare routine for today continued as usual.

Tabane instantly took off all of her clothes except her rabbit ears on the spot and tugs Ichika into the bath, Moppy who is already naked in the first place joins in the fun, that is if Ichika consider this as fun.

This routine doesn't happen often, but when it does Ichika always finds himself seeing and touching her naked body from all the sponge baths he did before and all of the sponge baths, Tabane seems to be enjoying it. And today is the same as always.

IS Academy, Room 1025, Byaku Shiki

It was quite a ruckus yesterday, Laura Bodewig kissed me forcefully and called me her wife. Now I'm not really familiar with relationship like this, even when Orimura-sensei explained it to me yesterday, it is still rather foggy and it will take a while for me to absorb that kind of information.

Back at yesterday, I went to Orimura-sensei's office as being told and Laura somehow followed me and participate the special lecture.

"Byaku Shiki, a relationship relating to others is very hard to understand, especially when it involves someone that is not related to you directly. So it is no surprise that it will take around a long time to understand."

"Okay, so that I'm not really in love with Laura Bodewig."

"In this case, NO! You must search your feelings, then you'll know if you fall in love with someone Byaku Shiki. And Bodewig, a kiss alone won't make someone love you as you please, it is more complicated than that."

"I-I see.."

"In general, you always start from zero when it comes from relationship. You don't just get someone to like you instantly, you have to do it in your own pace. One other thing, relationships are not fun and games, if you would fool around with relationships, either your own relationships or others' relationships, you will be in a world of trouble. Do you understand that Byaku Shiki?"

"Umm..."

"Take your time, I understand that you're trying hard."

"Instructor, does this mean that Byaku Shiki is not officially my wife?"

"Of course not, unless she accepts it of course."

"Byaku Shiki, do you accept yourself as my bride?"

"..."

"I see..."

"Alright you two, this special lecture is over. You are both dismissed."

And that's how far I have learned about relationships, sort of.

YAWN~~~

It's early morning, and I gotta get up for another normal day as a student. I got up off my bed and I noticed there's a bump in the middle of my bed. I took off the covers and what I saw was Laura sleeping on my bed naked, except for her eye patch and [Schwarzer Regen]-nee on her right thigh.

And I somehow woke her up as she gets up and rubbed one of her eye.

"...Is it morning already?"

Should I be surprised because she's naked or that she just slept with me without my knowledge?

"Um...Laura, when did you get here?"

"Isn't it okay that I'm here?"

"Isn't that what they called trespassing?"

"Why are you worried Byaku Shiki?"

"Why are you not concerned that you're naked right in front of me?"

"Isn't it suggested that spouses have nothing to hide?"

"What are you saying?"

"Isn't it alright that I am now naked right in front of you?"

"Who gave you that information?"

"Does it really matter?"

"You do realize that I'm not getting any of this are you?"

"Would you like me to explain it one more time?"

"Are you awake Byaku Shiki?" A knock on the door can be heard, and another person is on the other side, by that voice it's Houki.

"Um, does my reply to you consider as a yes?"

"May I come in then?" Even before I gave her a reply, she opened the door. I thought I already locked the door, unless this is how Laura got in here in the first place.

"Byaku Shiki, do you have time for Kendo later today?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"It's just you need to sharpen your-!"

As Houki saw us, she dropped her shinai that she holds just a few seconds ago.

"...!" Her face is somehow captivating, although it is not the most appropriate thing to say to her right now.

"L-Laura, idiot hide them, put some clothes on!"

"I thought that spouses don't hide anything from each other."

"Baka, who told you that information!?"

"Not to mentioned that you're my wife Byaku Shiki." Laura looks at me as she said that.

"But I don't accept myself as your wife."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I see. I guess I have to go to my room."

"Wait you idiot, you're not going anywhere outside this room in your birthday suit you're not!" Houki stopped Laura from leaving my room.

"Birthday suit?"

"Byaku Shiki, do you have any spare clothing?"

"Well..."

I gave her my casual outfit, although it is too big for me because Orimura-sensei gave me clothes that she mentioned was belong to someone close to her. And I only gave Laura a T-shirt that would cover her up.

"That shirt alone will do..now get going, or the others will see you."

Without replying but with a nod, Laura left my room.

"*Sigh* That Laura, she's a weird one."

"I agree."

"Well then, see you at the kendo dojo later."

"Hey, I didn't say 'yes'!"

"Now you do, see ya then." Houki left.

I think I hit a loophole there. But I don't think there's any other way to improve my sword skills. Better as well to take a shower to start my day.

Cafeteria

Hm...only a few seats left huh? I ordered my breakfast and tried to look at least a good place to sit and enjoy my breakfast.

Charles' table has lots of girls, all three years are included and there seems to be no more seats left there. Charles has been quite popular lately, even though he only transferred here around two weeks ago. I guess being the only male to pilot us has it's perks, especially he has met Onii-chan before.

Then I remembered something, Charles can provide me information relating to relationship as I saw him before flirting with other girls. I better ask him if I have the opportunity.

"BYAKU-CHAN, RIGHT HERE!"

I saw Golem-nee waving at me as she had an empty table for me, and maybe for some other girls.

"Golem-nee, thanks. So what about the Individual Divisional Tournament?"

"GOLEM HEARD THAT IT WAS COMPLETELY CANCELLED DUE TO DIABLOS."

"Diablos..."

Diablos had caused same damage around two days ago, and Diablos seems to be resting on one of the IS arenas. Diablos is somehow different from the rest of us ISes. Diablos doesn't shaped like a human, and it doesn't require a human pilot to activate itself, which Golem-nee also doesn't need a human pilot also but...

Never mind about that. All of the people in the IS academy including us students are informed that Diablos will be returned to it's owner in a few days. Until then, what would Diablos do?

"Oi!" That voice, it must be Kanzashi.

"Ah, Kanzashi." Kanzashi sat on the remaining empty seat, and eats her breakfast.

"The Individual Divisional Tournament is canceled huh?"

"Yeah..."

"So want to go shopping tomorrow Byaku Shiki, Golem?"

"Shopping...I guess I might want to try that."

"WHAT WE SHOP FOR?"

"Let's see...we could shop for swimsuits. It's summer now, so why not take the opportunity?"

"So where are we shopping later?"

"In the mall near the IS academy."

"SOUNDS LIKE FUN!"

Kanzashi sweat dropped for some reason.

"Oh yeah, since you're an IS you don't know much do you, especially you don't have a pilot. So I'll come with you later on."

"WAHH, I-I'M LATE...I'M ALMOST LATE...!"

Hm...that voice. I saw my roommate Charlotte frantically ordering her meal set and approached our tables.

"Charlotte!"

"G-Good morning Byaku Shiki!"

"Did you overslept?"

"Uh what happened Charlotte? Usually you would wake up before I did."

"Then why didn't you woke me up then? I wouldn't be late if you woke me up."

That's right! I was so focused on Laura earlier I didn't give a single hint that Charlotte was still in bed. But should I tell her about earlier?

"I um...you were sleeping peacefully so I didn't want to wake you up." I don't know why but that was the most pathetic excuse I have ever made, and it was my first too.

"You could have just woke me up anyways!"

"..."

Charlotte seems to be angry, her red face is somehow cute.

*DING—DONG-DANG-DONG*.

Hm, the bell for...CLASS!

"Oh crap, time for class!"

"Hurry up! Hurry up!"

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING? GOLEM HAS SOMETHING TO DO AT IS ARENA."

"Yeah, see ya later Golem-nee."

As I turned around, both Kanzashi and Charlotte disappeared in just a few seconds. Which reminds me, I'm gonna be late too.

Class 1-1

"SORRY I'M LATE!"

As I arrived at the door to the class, Orimura-sensei is the only one here right now aside from my classmates, and Charlotte and Kanzashi seems to be feeling down for some reason, but Charlotte is more down. Yamada-sensei is absent for some reason, and Orimura-sensei is the only teacher present right now.

"Ah Byaku Shiki, you're here. You are dismissed in this class for today."

"Ehh~~? Why?"

"I didn't get the chance to tell you, but I assigned you to help with the staffs and Golem to repair the arena. We are having ordinary lesson for today."

"Also, from next week onwards, it will be the special school trip practical lesson time. Everyone is reminded not to forget your items. We will be leaving school for 3 days, so remember not to play too much during your free time."

Special school trip, that's the first time I've heard of it. I wonder what are we doing while we're out of school?

"Then, that'll be the end of SHR. Everyone's to study seriously today."

"Excuse me, Orimura-sensei. Is Yamada-sensei on leave?"

The good student in class, Tagatsuki Shizune-san raised an obvious question.

"Yamada-sensei went ahead to check the place for our field trip, so she won't be here today. Thus, I'm taking over Yamada-sensei's duties for today."

"Huuh, Yama-chan went to the seaside already? That's so cool~!"

"That's sneaky! She should have brought me along!"

"Ah-is she swimming? She must be swimming-!"

Orimura-sensei found it somehow irritating since she continued on.

"Ahh, stop making a big commotion out of everything, it's irritating! Yamada-sensei went to work, not to play!"

_Yes-_ the girls in class answered in unison. Such amazing teamwork.

"Why are you still here Byaku Shiki? You're suppose to the at the IS arena by now."

"Ah, sorry but what am I suppose to do there?"

"Aside from helping with the repairs, you might want to deal with Diablos while you're at it."

"Eeehhh~?!"

"Don't just stand there, go already!"

"Yes, Orimura-sensei!" And just like that, I left the classroom and proceed to my next destination in a hurry.

"AND DON'T RUN ON THE HALLS!"

Er...

Arena

"Ah Byaku Shiki you're here." One of the repair crew called out my named as I arrived at the arena.

"Can you help us by reaching to that section of the arena to fix it? Golem has other section to fix with."

I checked the area of where I'm suppose to go and I guess the damage is somehow hits a small area and it is quite severe. If Golem-nee would take this section, she would destroyed and enlarged the cavity of the damage with her gigantic fist.

It took a while but I somehow repair the cavity, and I report back to the repair team.

"The section's cavity is repaired."

"Oh good, would you mind taking care of Diablos for us, Golem is already there but she needs your help."

"Will do!"

As I my next destination, Golem-nee was there and obviously Diablos also.

"Golem-nee!"

"BYAKU-CHAN, YOU GO HELP GOLEM?"

Diablos lower it's head,looking at us with it's eyes sign of wary. But it's not attacking right now, so it is considered safe, for now. If Diablos would start another rampage, it will be disastrous.

"Yeah, so why are we keeping watch on Diablos?"

"PREVENT DIABLOS FROM BERSERK AGAINST REPAIR TEAM!"

Growl~~~~~!

It's growling, it's making me worried. It seems to be wary of us ever since we've got here, which is around 5 minutes.

"Um...we don't want to fight."

"..."

Growl~~!

Diablos lift it's head back up and randomly taking a stroll around the arena. I think it understands us, or probably not. But at least it's not causing any rampage.

We continued keeping an eye for Diablos and we already see the sunset, which means it's already passed afternoon. I really need to take a break, and speaking of break Diablos is resting in the arena and the repair staff are done for today.

"Hey Golem-nee, I think we're done for today."

"GOLEM THINK SO. GOLEM WANT TO REST!"

"Shh~~! You'll wake up Diablos."

"GOLEM SORRY..."

Me and Golem-nee ended up going to the cafeteria and get something to eat. I didn't eat anything when keeping an eye for Diablos all day. After finding a table for us to enjoy our dinner, a certain twin tailed girl appeared in front of us.

"Hey Byaku Shiki, I heard you were to keep watch Diablos this morning till late afternoon." Rin was in front of us.

"Yeah, and it went well. Diablos didn't caused any mayhem."

"Oh yeah, do you have anything to do tomorrow? Because I'm going shopping for new swimsuit tomorrow."

"ALREADY SWIMSUIT IN IS ACADEMY, WHY BUY?"

"The swimsuits here are plain. I want something different."

"Oh, me and Golem-nee already have plans with Kanzashi. We're going to buy swimsuits as well."

"Wait, you're going to buy swimsuits too? No worries, I'll come along tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Sure, think of it as a favor to Byaku Usagi."

Rin sits on our table with ramen on her tray. I think she ordered ramen occasionally, I don't know why. As we dine into our meal, I heard conversation that is nearby our table, and on that table were Charles and Charlotte.

Whenever I saw those two together, I always think of them as siblings because of their similar looks. That is at least what human common senses said. The three of us overheard their conversation as we eat our dinner.

"Um...Charles?"

"...Yeah Charlotte?"

"Um..if you're free tomorrow, could you accompany me shopping for new swimsuits?"

"Um...I'm not really familiar the area outside the IS academy, but I did asked Shinonono-san to accompany me to go with me to go shopping earlier since she knows the area."

"Um..."

"Besides, I might want to buy something on the way, if they have it."

"Um,,,Charles?"

"Yes...?"

"...Never mind it's nothing."

"..."

Hm, Charles and Charlotte somehow planned to go shopping as well tomorrow with Houki, probably the same destination as ours.

"Hm..those two, are they really siblings? Because at just one look they look like one." Rin said as she devour her ramen.

Charles stood up and left the table, leaving Charlotte alone in the table.

"Well, I'll see you later, good night."

"Good night..." Charlotte let out a yawn, stood up and somehow saw me and approached us on the table.

"...Byaku Shiki, how's the 'work' Orimura-sensei assigned you to?"

"It went well, Diablos didn't do much, which was quite a relief."

"...I see. I'll be going now." Charlotte let out another yawn and tiredly went back into our room.

Charlotte

…...

…..

….

These people...

They are very kind...

They are very nice people...

I have a quite an enjoyable time with them, even though I don't know them very well. I don't remembered being treated so kindly, ever since mother died. After my mother died few years ago, I was taken by that man who is called my father Raphael Dunois.

That man, he took my freedom away, just like a bird stuck in a cage. I was treated badly by my other newly met relatives back then, although it wasn't that severe.

I remembered the look on his face when France was omitted from the European Union's 'Ignition Plan', it was filled with rage. After seeing his face, it makes me assume that he wanted to protect France or preventing France from being left behind.

My father had tried to developed a 3rd generation IS, but it was a futile effort due to low capital and funding to develop one. It was that moment that Dunois Corporation was facing a crisis. Even though the Dunois Corporation was the third largest mass produced IS company, the corporation didn't have a 3rd generation IS while the other European countries have.

I was somehow become an IS pilot due to I have a high IS aptitude and the corporation made an unofficial pilot test. And from there I became the cadet representative of France. I was sent to the IS Academy by my father for one reason...

[Byaku Shiki]

Father somehow got this information on [Byaku Shiki] from an informant in the company as they were searching for developing a 3rd generation IS.

According to the students here in the IS academy, [Byaku Shiki] is a 4th generation IS. Which is more of a reason to become curious and wanted to find out about her.

And [Byaku Shiki] herself is an IS, not a human. It is said that IS must not be treated just a machine but companions, but this is really setting out the definition to a whole new level. And although it is hard to generalize, the IS seems to possess human like forms because Byaku Shiki and Golem are the only proof to that in the IS academy.

In other words, I'm here to steal Byaku Shiki's data, and sent it to the Dunois corporation. But there's someone who made me feel uncertain about my reason for being here, Charles...

His name is Charles Sorel, the first male to ever piloted an IS, and he receives a 3rd generation IS strangely enough from France, my home country. And he seems to be a cadet representative as well.

Speaking of which, even though the ISes are different in a way, especially the personalities as I observe the behaviors both Byaku Shiki and Golem, all of them have one thing in common, a man different than any other, the White Rabbit.

The White Rabbit was revealed in public in China, but he was apparently came from Japan. The White Rabbit possess some unique weapons and ability, which transforms IS into human like beings. And other IS obeyed him completely and being referred as 'big brother'.

He is currently known as the most powerful IS or man, because of his skill and ability, and researchers and scientists referred him as the 'Holy Grail of the IS' due to his ability. His skills are matched to the first generation Brunhilde Chifuyu Orimura, and had been rumored to be directly connected with Tabane Shinonono, the one who created the IS. And from some other rumors, Charles have met both the White Rabbit and Tabane herself during a pilot test.

Somehow, more IS are created and it seems to take in a new form. [Diablos] is one example, it doesn't seem to be piloted as there was no cockpit anywhere. And it is very big for an IS, probably the biggest so far, so whoever made it must have been rather strange.

It doesn't matter now, I have plenty of time to take action. But I do felt a sense of guilt if I do this. And now, I not even sure if I would continue this any further.

I lay on my bed closed my eyes and slowly drifts asleep...

Laura

I am having a problem here, Byaku Shiki does not accept me as her husband. And Instructor just gave her a lesson on relationships yesterday and makes things a lot more complicated. I thought I had known on how to do it.

That being said, how is Byaku Shiki related to Instructor while Instructor keeps denying it? And how is she related to the White Rabbit?

The White Rabbit, it is rather interesting, he was revealed months ago after a certain rampage incident, and somehow related to Instructor as well, probably closer to mine.

And he possesses an amazing ability, which turns IS into a human like being, as I saw my IS [Schwarzer Regen] looking injured from the fight against [Diablos].

If Instructor and White Rabbit would work together, they will be a powerful duo. At least that's what I think, if Instructor didn't retire as an IS pilot, then those two will be more than a match against other IS pilots.

Speaking of which, why did Instructor retire as an IS pilot?

But never mind about that, the White Rabbit is a certainly by far the most powerful weapon by far and it is unknown to whether what side he represent. He is notorious for having a cybernetic mechanical like rabbit head, hence the name, and it is speculated that he is connected under the genius herself. No one knows who he is under the helmet, and that leads to a debate on who he really is.

Now that I think about it, all IS are related to the White Rabbit, so if I would somehow successfully take Byaku Shiki as my wife, I would be the White Rabbit's relative-in-law. Now that is a rather interesting turning point.

Phantom Task

In this underground organization, the Phantom task is infamous for it's unknown purpose and they are the arch enemy of another underground organization, the Sarashiki group.

It has been three years since the failure of the kidnapping of Sarashiki Kanzashi. And the two members who piloted the IS during the operation were given severe sentences to the two members through solitary confinement, although it is not for the case in this organization, according to Setsuka's rule. The two members were stayed to a room so small, that they don't have a room for each other. They were given stale meals twice per day, and they were forced to share one bathroom, which is just a pot for them to use. They were treated as prisoners for one whole month, and after they finished their sentence, they would be demoted from their current position under Setsuka's command. Although there were some other effects, after spending time in a small room, they have become claustrophobic and somehow gained a wonderful relationship at the same time.

_It's wonderful to see that I'm forcing a lesbian relationship under my power._

Setsuka might called it a forced relationship but others said otherwise. Nonetheless any member who goes through this sentence and survives with another member somehow developed a relationship with each other and Setsuka actually fantasized this and would abuse to such relationship, especially others.

Right now, the second-in-command Squall Meusel gave an announcement to the other members.

"Attention all members, just a reminder that in the next two days will be 'that' day of the year so let's prepare for the event! I repeat, in the next two days will be 'that' day!"

The members who are doing their own tasks are now bustling with activity. This occasion has been happening ever since three years ago, where they find out they had killed a certain young man during Kanzashi's kidnapping. In this case, it is an anniversary to that event where Ichika went missing after they've learned that he was involved in their operation and survived.

For the members of the Phantom Task, it is a very important event as this event was organized by Setsuka herself. If this event were to conduct poorly, all the members including the higher ups will face Setsuka's wrath.

For Setsuka, it is a very important event because it is an event commemorate her missing uncle, Orimura Ichika. It is clearly obvious that Orimura Ichika and Orimura Setsuka are related.

When she found out that her uncle had been involved in the operation three years ago, she was devastated thus punishing the two members for getting him killed. Of course, she knows that her uncle survived, but she can't help but cry for her missing uncle.

Now at the age of fifteen, and leading the Phantom Task, thanks to the previous leader, her mother, which gave her the tricks of the trade. Setsuka is set to find her missing uncle and reshape the world to her will.

'Uncle...I will find you...and when that happens...'

A gentle playful smile showed on her face.

'Fufufufu~~'

**Well I have to stop now I'm afraid. The Phantom Task leader Setsuka has been revealed as Ichika's nephew, Charlotte is being reluctant to complete her mission of stealing Byaku Shiki's data due to the changes of the situation and Laura is having trouble getting Byaku Shiki to accept herself to be her wife.**

**Next chapter will be a chaos because it involves Phantom Task, Sarashiki Group, Ichika, Byaku Shiki, Charles and the girls of the IS academy under one location. So it might resulted into conflict in which involves the mentioned characters.**

**Right now, I have school to deal with and tests to boot so I might delay any update. Until then, hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
